On the Wrong Side of the Tracks
by pheofox22
Summary: Complete. The Winx Club graduates from Alfea and all gone their separate ways. Musa turns into a witch, Bloom disappears and Tecna's a supervillan. Now, only a bounty hunter princess and a nature loving fairy must save their friends from certain doom!
1. Musa's Betrayal

**On the Other Side of the Tracks- (I might switch the title later?)**_

* * *

Musa's Betrayal- Part One_

At the age of twenty, Musa of the Harmonic Realm looked upon the shadowy gates of Cloud Tower School for Witches once again. Not actually having been one of the students there, Musa always had really bad experiences, and recollections of it. Nightmares, you would call it. Musa's flowing long blue-black hair was put up into two pigtails as she rang the doorbell. The doors opened in front of her, no one there to greet her.

_This must be just an automatic system. _She wondered as she stepped through the threshold.

When Musa entered the main hall she met many students flowing through the halls, all staring at her. Looking at her weird. _They must sense I'm a fairy._

Finally she stopped to see the old rugged doors of the principal's office, two looming purple doors as solid as oaks. At last she spotted a secretary wearing an orange cloak writing something with a quill pen, Musa decided to check in with the woman first.

"Hi." Musa said upbeat.

"Hello.." the woman said eyes not moving from her pad.

"Uh..I'm here to see Ms Griffin. Ya know when she's free?" Musa asked. The woman's eyes looked up from her page and she glared at Musa.

"My dear..Ms Griffin retired two years ago. It's Mrs Pelonski now." the woman replied dryly.

"Pelo-what?" Musa shrugged. The secretary groaned.

"The headmistress is too busy." the woman said smartly, she glared at her once again. "Besides, she has no business with a fairy."

"Let her in Balsama," a looming voice as hauntingly rich remarked. "I may be retired, but it doesn't mean I'm out of the question."

"Eep. Yes Ms Griffin." The secretary murmured as Griffin and a stout woman with long silver hair appeared with her. Musa smiled as she stuck her tongue out at the secretary before going into the office.

"Ms G! How's it going?" Musa said cheerfully but bit her tongue as she saw both women with dank faces. "What up? You guys don't look so good."

"I am surprised to see you so carefree like that Musa." Ms Griffin remarked hollowly. "With your father's death and all..."

"Yeah..it's been a tough couple of months." Musa said lowering her head a pain throbbed in her chest remembering his death. "It's not easy to go through life alone like this."

"We figured this much." the stout woman Pelonski replied.

"Are you still having those bad dreams my dear?" Ms Griffin asked intensely as Musa wiped away a tear with the sleeve of her pink Chinese style jacket.

"I never really remember them, yet I always get startled and sweaty in the middle of the night because of them." Musa replied slowly, she closed her eyes and shook her head. "I can hear voices screaming at me.."

"We have figured this much." Pelonski repeated.

"What? What have you figured?" Musa remarked angrily, as she stood up from her chair. Griffin tore a tissue from the box and gave it to Musa after folding her hands again.

"There is a transition, dear. After many years, one can come to a crossroads..." Griffin began. Musa looked at her unsurely, as Pelonski nodded her head.

"Crossroads?" Musa repeated, "I don't understand."

"There is a reason we called you here from the Harmonic Realm, Musa." Pelonski replied giving Musa another tissue. "A secret your father never told you..."

"What?" Musa asked enraged. "What didn't my father tell me?"

"After your mother died...he was enraged with the world, and tampered with dark forces." Griffin replied. "He came to many sessions with an underground cult. For you see Musa. You're father became a warlock.."

"My dad...a witch?" Musa murmured, she held her head. "This doesn't make sense. My dad is a good man!"

"Even though he quit the cult for your safety and well being. Technically, he is still a warlock. And you can become a witch if you so choose." Griffin informed her head laying on her hands.

"I went to fairy school! I got my Enchantix, my final stage of fairyhood!" Musa exclaimed pounding her fists on the desk, making the Professors jump. "How can I become a witch just now?"

"How long was it when your father died?" Ms Griffin said strictly, ignoring the fairy's tantrum.

"Close to a month..Why?" She snapped.

"The time the transition may happen is a moon since the parent has passed on.." Griffin replied informatively. "Your crossroads will appear soon and with it's decision, you may or may not become a witch."

"So I can't even choose to become a witch?" Musa asked loudly as she plopped back in her seat.

"No. The process never works that way." Pelonski interrupted. "Only if you have a true heart you may remain the same as before.."

"But if it becomes treacherous, you have no choice." Griffin replied grimly. Musa gritted her teeth at that proposition. She can't become a witch. No. Griffin sensed the anger in Musa and slowly added. "I wish for you to stay at Cloud Tower for the night...just so we can keep an eye on your situation."

"What if I decline?" Musa hissed. Griffin glared.

"Unfortunately you have no choice. If you do choose to leave, the outside predicaments can speed up the transition..you will be a witch and recklessly throwing your power away at innocent lives. For the civilians sake, you shall remain in our teacher's assistant's bedroom in the faculty night quarters." Griffin instigated, Musa turned her head and groaned. "Well Musa? Is it settled?"

"Yes, ma'am." Musa said dejectedly.

"Good. Now, I must show you something before showing you to your room." Griffin added as she got up from her seat and escorted Musa to the door. "Bad night Pelonski. May your dreams be wicked and devious."

Pelonski bowed her head as they headed out, Ms Griffin was silent the entire way until they reached a stairway to the basement. Musa wondered where they were going as they went deeper into the ground. Ms Griffin lifted her torch as they stopped at a dungeon room door.

"Come..but do not touch." she said as she lifted a golden key from her pocket and unlocked the door.

Musa gasped as she saw what was inside the room, three paralysed figures, who look as if they were in a trance chained and restrained with glowing magical auras reinforcing the restraints. The three looked very familiar to them, one with long ice blue hair, another with luxurious brown hair and the last with frizzy blue hair in the shape of a cloud.

Icy, Darcy and Stormy.

"How did you get them. I haven't seen these bogus witches two years ago." Musa exclaimed.

"The magi force found these three, barely alive..they have been sapped of their energy and kept under Cloud Tower's control." Griffin replied evilly as she put back the key in her pocket. "Those three witches are a disgrace, and can barely function now. Your friends the Winx Club have put up quite a fight with those three, throughout your highschool days."

"All those days of wanting power, rendered them powerless in the end." Musa sighed as she looked at the pathetic state the Trix sisters were in. Remembering the fights she had with them, Musa couldn't handle bearing it. She wanted all this to go away. She didn't even want to be there at all.

"Just be cautionary, Musa. If the crossroads turn you. You must not let your power consume you. It can be as haunting as those nightmares." Ms Griffin warned, Musa's eyes widened as she turned back. "Now that I've shown you this. Never return to this room again!"

* * *


	2. Musa's Betrayal 2

**On the Other Side of the Tracks **

_"In life..there is a period of great change as well as great sacrifice."

* * *

Musa's Betrayal-Part Two_

Musa tossed and turned in her bed that night, the full moon filtering through the sickly green drapes. Musa screamed in her sleep as she envisioned ghostly figures sapping at her soul, she couldn't bear it. The death of her father and now his biggest secret revealed to her, it seemed impossible to get away from all this. She waved her hands in frustration, sent a darkened lamp cascading towards the floor and broke into many pieces waking the student teacher in the other bed.

"Miss..Miss wake up!" the student teacher cried as she shook Musa's fidgeting body. Musa's arms flailed as she hit the teacher and fell to the floor. "Ahh!"

"Let me go you witch! I'll bite you!" Musa shouted in her sleep her eyes tight shut, with her fists pounding the air as she fell out of bed.

"Zurathstrum!" The student teacher yelled as she took the lifeless arm as another gothic witch teacher came into the room. Her eyes swiftly gazed towards the fairy's body and said in a most urgent voice.

"Get Pelonski..Griffin anyone!" Zurathrsum replied, as the teacher magiphoned the headmistress's master bedroom, but a screeching noise bellowed, and interrupted the system.

There Musa was floating in the air, still asleep yet in a dastardly pinkish glow. She was still in her pyjamas and didn't transform, but her skin darkened as she felt extreme heat and anger. A wry smile spread across her face even as she was asleep, she fired belting noise towards the teachers.

"You won't take me alive!" she shouted as she floated swiftly down the hall, knocking down standing torches and the halls burst into flames. Musa quickly, and subconsciously moved towards the back rooms where Griffin took her as voices ran through her head, directing her every move.

"_Come to us, Musa..."_

"_Free yourself from the godforsaken shackles of the world.."_

"_Become who you really are."_

"I won't take it.." Musa murmured as she went through the halls her eyes glowing a sick shade of dark pink, students rushing from their quarters to their doors watching the looming body go to the depths of the school.

Finally Musa got downstairs to the dungeon room and used a sonic blast to knock the door out of the way. She stood unaware of what had just come over her and where she actually was, as Icy, Darcy and Stormy's bodies started to pulse with heat. With Musa's magic at their disposal the Trix began to rejuvenate. Musa felt a rush come up inside her as she had visions of the moon in front of her. The figures from her nightmares began to screech, as everything started spinning.

"_Free us..wield your new power as Medusa." _

"Whoa..what's happening?" Musa exclaimed as she snapped awake from her trance. "What am I doing here? I have a feeling I'm not supposed to be here!"

"Musa.." Stormy's voice wafered as her body pulsed with energy. "Aren't you the good one?"

"You're father's dead. You're all alone.." Darcy said with her psychic waves. "Free us, you can be one of us.."

"We can look after you." Icy's cold thoughts coaxed as her face remained frigid. "You can become our...sister."

"What's going on? Why am I hearing this?" Musa asked herself as tears ran down her cheeks. She covered her ears but it wasn't any use, she broke down and sobbed. "Daddy!"

"You can be one of us..think about it." Darcy's voice remarked hauntingly. "Come on. Those Winx girls from school aren't around anymore.."

"I hate you witches!" she shrieked, "I always will!"

"Yeah. You're pretty cold yourself." Icy's thoughts began. Musa couldn't stand it anymore and she fired a great blast that knocked the three witches over.

"No!" Musa shouted in dismay as the protective shackles on the witches broke and the Trix's bodies began to move. Musa covered her face as she saw the last thing she wanted to do. "What have I done?"

"You've made the right choice my sister." Icy remarked as she dusted herself off.

"Musa, You poor girl." Darcy said in a hushed voice as she layed an arm over the girl's shoulder. "You have been suffering long enough."

"What makes you say that?" Musa said through tears as she pushed Darcy away. "Why are you messin' with my head!?"

"Come on Musa. Don't say anything.." Icy said. "You'd go home to an empty apartment, look over at the memorial you created by your bedside for your father and cry yourself to sleep.."

"What business is it of yours?" Musa shouted in rage.

"Hey we just want to help you Musa.." Stormy said with a bitter remorse in her voice. "After all we've been through it too.."

"You have?" Musa asked.

"But we stuck together through it all." Darcy said with a small smile as she put both hands upon Musa's shoulders. "And we will help you through it too."

Musa sniffed..this all seemed too comforting on the witches part. It made her remember highschool, where Bloom and Stella used to cajole her after talking about her mom dying. She missed the Winx Club, she missed her friends. Now she had been living life as a solo artist with little or no income, trying to scrape through with a night at a smoky club with an unfit salary.

"Musa..please. Think of our offer." Icy said, her eyes narrowing. "We can help you become a better person."

"More powerful..And more in tune." Musa raised a brow when she heard it.

"For your father, Musa." Stormy began.

Musa shook her head as everything seemed to reel in.

The Trix seemed to be turning over a new leaf of somekind. She felt the power within her shift and change, the picture of the moon still focussed in her head as suddenly she saw Icy and Darcy and Stormy form a ring around her. They motioned towards Musa as they all began to chant and dance around her.

"_Namana Akamanota, Namana Akamanota, Shuraka Namana, Akamanota..."_

"What is this feeling?" she muttered to herself as she began to feel a pulsating glow and began to rise into the air. Her insides began to turn as Musa felt her heart rip in half, the Trix's faces were brimming with evil and darkness.

"_Turn this fairy into witch, _

_For all light we wish _

_To ditch.._

_Suck her soul_

_Feed her power_

_Rob her from a delicate_

_Feeble little flower.._

_Show her pain_

_Fill her darkness_

_Anger tremble_

_From despair, _

_Show that might_

_Grow her hair.."_

Musa felt the pain, she felt everything they said, She rose up towards the ceiling. As she threw her head back, her blue black ponytails turn coal black, her lips turned blood red as her pyjamas began to ripple. Her eyelids were covered with black eye shadow as her ponytails curled up like battling ram horns. She began to swirl as the dress she once worn as a fairy was turned black, a ring came around her midriff as her boots became as blood red as her lips. Icy smiled as saw Musa throw her head back in evil laughter and sighed. "Welcome to the sisterhood..Medusa."

* * *

Hi! I'm trying to get back into the Winx Club section again..it's been years since I've been on it. So I hope you enjoy it.


	3. On the Brightside of things

**On the Other Side of the Tracks**

_"The personalities of the Winx Club girls have been extended to be somewhat maniacle, and may offend viewers. Viewer Discretion is advised."

* * *

The Bright Side of Things_

"Mmmmm..."

Flora breathed in the spiritual tranquilness. The sun was shining, the flowers growing..Flora was in tuned with her body and mentally stable. She was in the lotus position as her mentor Brother Shawn awakened from her meditation.

"Alright everyone! That's it for meditation hour." the bronzed man said rising from his yoga mat and smiled as he looked towards Flora. "You are amazing Flora, I never seen someone so dedicated to meditation in my life."

"Thank you Brother Shawn." Flora murmured, blushing a bit as she got up from the lotus position and began to fold up her yoga mat. Shawn shook his beautiful blond locks and moved towards Flora, his bare chest exposed.

"Please..call me Shawn." Shawn remarked sweetly. Flora flushed completely as she looked at his bare chest.

"(Giggle) Okay.." Flora stammered. "Shawn."

"Why don't you join me for dinner in the mess hall?" Shawn offered, motioning to the barnlike log cabins over the hill. Flora blushed at the invitation, someone so handsome as Shawn would actually ask her out.

"Um...not really." Flora said sweetly. Shawn looked dejected as Flora tried to cover it up. "I'm more in love with the meditation and being in tune with my surroundings. I'm much too busy."

"So you're not coming to lunch." Shawn asked. Flora relaxed back on the yoga mat and lowered her bandana which the camp gave everyone and shook her head.

"Mm. Mm. You go ahead." Flora said lulling her head with the bobbing flowers with dancing in the wind. Shawn shook his head, he never could get to that girl. Flora seemed happy as ever even without Shawn guiding him in yoga poses.

It had been a couple months that Flora joined the Positive Reflections Camp, in the solar system Grenomia..she loved it there. It was always perfect cloudless days, greenest grass and sweetest smelling flowers. It seemed better and more relaxing than her school life, she failed to get a job that summer getting out of Alfea and the stresses of work and being all tense and worried about nothing put her into very bad shape. She even had to spend a little time with a "head" doctor trying to recover from those interviews from Galactic Pizza Hut. Her shrink analysed her problems and suggested the camp. Now Flora seemed as healthy and able minded than ever and for once in her life...at peace.

"Oh my goody goodness. What a wonderful day!" she exclaimed happily, she nuzzled her nose in a daisy. She closed her eyes for a well deserved cat nap. Suddenly, noises of grunting and panting came to her ears and a looming shadow crept over her.

"Psst. You awake?" a voice whispered in her ear. Flora just winced her eyebrows and rolled over. "Hellooo..Flora?"

"I told you..not now Shawn!" Flora muttered in her sleep. The shadow seemed to puzzle.

"Shawn?" the shadow asked loudly. Someone touched her lips to Flora's ear. "WAKE UP FLORA!"

"GHAAK! What's wrong with you?" Flora jumped as she woke up. "Can't you just like chill for a sec?"

"Flora it's me.." the figure replied. "It's me Layla!"

"Layla?" Flora muttered as she looked at the poor creature that stood before her. It seemed like Layla had been through rough times and in a mud pile since flecks of dirt dipped her face, she could see her ocean blue eyes through the mess of dark wavy brown hair with pieces of hay or something in it. She was wearing some animal furs which Flora thought seemed cruel over a t-shirt with a pink symbol saying "Bounty Girl". Flora's green eyes twinkled as she ran over and hugged her friend. "Layla!"

"What are you doing around here, Flora?" Layla asked curiously, as she looked at the scenery.

"Do you like it? I love it." Flora sighed as she tip toed beside her and spread her arms with blithe. "It's so refreshingly green and delightful!"

"Seems boring." Layla said her eyes half masted. Unimpressed.

"Well it's very peaceful around here at Positive Reflections." Flora said a bit hurt.

"Positive Reflections?" Layla looked to Flora in horror. "That's a rehabilitation camp!"

"So? I think of it as therapeutic." Flora said with a deep breath.

"Flora! What have they done to you?" Layla said aghast. "Don't tell me you're on medication!"

"No way, Layla. My therapist offered them, but I said 'it must be botanical or environmentally healthy for my overall well being or I'm not doing it!'" Flora answered she crossed her legs and went into a very bizarre yoga position.

"Flora, I've come to ask you for your help.."Layla said determined to get to the non-medicated fairy she knew. "You know, those witches we fought in Alfea? The ones who always tried to kill us...GHAA! Don't do that!"

"Sorry.." Flora said as she stood up after bending over backwards and snapped her pelvis back in place.

"Yeah. You know those witches back from Cloud Tower.." Layla continued before the pelvis swaying incident. "I read an article, that they somehow got to be in a really bad condition, and was locked in Cloud Tower for safety reasons. Now someone from work calls in and says that they escaped.."

"Oh no!" Flora said.

"It's worse than that." Layla told her old friend, she took out a photograph and gave it to Flora. "When the witches escaped, there was one person there that night that went with them..."

"Musa." Flora cried as she took the photo. She looked up at her old friend. "What should we do?"

"Come with me..." Layla said grabbing Flora's hand. "You need to help me.."

"B-bbut." Flora spurted.

"Get away from all this." Layla ordered, Flora bowed her head. "This isn't life, Flora."

Flora just looked down saddened.

"You need to go back to reality sometime, Flora." Layla remarked softly, "Just don't do this for yourself. Do it for me..do it for Musa. She needs our help."

Flora looked back at all the calmness and splendour around her. She shook her head and remembered the troubled old friend. "Alright. I'll go with you."

Layla saw the sadness in her floral happy friend and gave her a hug. As they looked into each other's eyes Layla nodded and conjured a portal.

"It's going to be alright sweety." Layla consoled and with one last look at her carefree life. Flora went into the spinning portal and vanished into the antiquity.

* * *


	4. Space Trafficking

**On the Wrong Side of the Tracks**

_Quick Note: for this fic, Techna is an android with a human heart. I don't remember who specifically said she was. I don't really believe it myself, but for this fic it enhances a little more sci-fi and angst that I want. If anyone has a problem with it, I don't mind comments. -Pheofox._

* * *

_Space Trafficking_

"At last.."Techna seemed to grin as she put down the tool she was working with on the floor. Her eyes full of twisted madness, she stopped to marvel at her creation. It was a mechanical spider. "My first dozen of creations are finally working!"

Suddenly with a pop a fire seemed to spew out from six of her already assembled mechas.

"At least, half a dozen.." she rephrased it, Techna rolled her eyes. She had hitched a ride from a nearby space ship after a long ride on another ship. A tear rolled down Techna's cheek. For a machine, she did know how to cry very well. "I must be ready to strike at any moment."

With that said a whooshing noise came as two men in uniform came out from the bridge with their coffees in hand, and laser guns at their disposal. Techna calculated her escape many times and it all revolved around the crew's coffee break. She even remembered the names of the two guards David and Golem, since they kept going through the hallways at the exact time.

"Hey Dave, you got a magigram from Tammy." Golem remarked to his friend.

"Tammy..I always loved hearing from her." David's voice replied.

Techna closed her eyes and visualized her last boyfriend, Timmy. They had been so close the last years of highschool. They've been through a lot and even became lab partners in the newest fields of techno-scientology. But it all fell apart then...

Techna couldn't bear to remember the last few days.

"_Master Timothy wants this robot delivered as soon as possible." she could remember the stiff voices of the crewmen from outside her dwelling. The stuffy cage she was imprisoned in_ _was enough to leave her in shambles. The workers for TimTech technology that forced her in that holding tank had stripped her from her clothing and artificial chest plate, her gears were exposed as they put her into a box and shipped her off in one of the tank ships that went to it's orbit. _

"_We will get it to Galaxy 5b at once sir!" the captain reported with a salute. The servant opened the hatch to her restrains and touched her metal very delicately, as he put Techna in a maid's clothing and placed a feather duster in her right hand. _

"He robbed me of my genius. He betrayed my love." Techna hissed through her teeth as she picked up her robo pet spider and started stroking it. "Timmy must die!"

"Wow! Check it out..." Flora said in amazement as she got off a great platform after going through the portal. Layla appeared beside her as she looked up at the giant windows overlooking the vast blackness of space. "You actually have your own ship, Layla?"

"Well, my job has it's own little incentives." Layla said as Flora looked admiringly at the great transport room, before locking the transporter and walking with her towards the bridge. "This is only the smaller squad vehicle..you should see the rest of them."

"What is your job anyway?" Flora dared to ask as they walked down the lit up halls and into the bridge where the centre of controls were.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain really." Layla replied scratching her head as she took off her fur jacket. "It has all kinds of legal terms and really complicated stuff.."

"Uh-huh. And what do you actually do anyway?" Flora asked confusedly.

"I'm basically a bounty hunter." Layla said as she sat in front of piloting equipment as Flora took the seat beside her.

"Cool. Are you sorta like Zeena warrior princess huh?" Flora exclaimed a bit blushingly.

"What?" Layla asked loudly.

"Never mind." Flora muttered furiously. "That stupid camp was so cheap that it held only Earth DVDs."

"What? It never even had Magi-lite Cable?" Layla shouted in disbelief. She pulled up on the steering wheel and yanked hard. "You better put your seatbelt on for this one Flora!"

"GHAAA!" Flora screamed as she held onto her armrests tightly with her newly manicured fingernails digging into the cushions. When Layla finally slowed down, Flora collapsed in her chair and finally took a breath. "Why can't you warn me before doing that again!"

"Sure thing." Layla muttered as she fell into a line of spacecrafts. She gritted her teeth and started blazing a horn. "Oh crap! It's rush hour.. Move it, lady!"

Another ship honked back before another zipped right in front of her.

"I hate traffic!" Layla growled with rage, she banged her head on the steering device.

"Uh, Layla it's going to be fine sweety." Flora cajoled as Layla seemed to go out of it. "You'll be okay.."

"Shut up, bonehead!" Layla yelled as she pressed hard on the horn as those in back of her started beeping too. She turned around and shouted. "You're never going to break me! Never!"

"Um..Layla." Flora muttered as she clutched on her friend's shoulder. "Be nice to the friendly drivers.."

"Nice? To these Sunday pilots?" Layla began to laugh. "Don't they know it isn't even the weekend?!"

"You've got to calm down, Layla!" Flora said jerking the steering device away from Layla.

"What are you doing? I'm perfectly calm." Layla said. "I know how to drive this thing."

"Layla, do yourself a favour and stop calling people names!" Flora said instructively as she began to breathe. "Now, breath in.."

Layla took a deep breath.

"And out.."

Layla exhaled.

"Now. Isn't that better?"

"Yeah." Layla turned back to the road. "Now I'll motor you all!"

Layla took out a very large button from the controls and pressed it, suddenly two bolts of laser beams fired from the ship towards the space vehicle in front of them, making a dent in their fender and a broken light in the rear end.

"Now look what you've done!" Flora exclaimed as the ship in front of them turned around.

"Space rage is so overrated." Layla murmured finally as she saw the other ship fire back at them. Instinctively, Layla flipped over a lever and a gigantic shield appeared just in time to deflect the attack. "Defence Shield raised..we're safe."

Suddenly a bolt of green electricity sparked through to the shield making it disappear. Flora and Layla were amazed as their shield went down, that they saw a most familiar face flying through space. They were surprised to see the cone-head helmet of a familiar pink haired fairy shooting bombs and small mechanical insects at the ship.

"You're going to regret what you did, Timmy." Techna's voice exclaimed as the enraged fairy totalled a few of the ships with her digital blasts. "You'll pay for breaking my irreplaceable heart!"

"What is Techna doing out there?" Flora wondered as she watched Techna slam her fist to many of the ships in front of her. Layla punched in numbers of the keyboard next to her as she looked at a video hologram of what was going on.

"If she doesn't attack us, we're fine!" Layla replied as she typed in some numbers. Flora gasped as she saw from the window as Techna flew straight at them beginning to attack. Flora ducked for cover as a shot of green energy that surged through the space ship. "We've been attacked by a virus! The system's shutting down!"

"What are we going to do?" Flora cried as Layla locked the system down and everything went red. Layla grabbed Flora by the hand and raced out of the bridge, Layla took her to a distant room with a hatch and a few space suits. "We're not going to..."

"We have to evacuate Flora. There's no questions asked!" Layla shouted as she went to get a bulky suit to protect her and threw a suit to Flora.

"There's no way I'm going to fit into this!" Flora said as she tried to lift the lugging suit. Layla sighed. "Why can't we just transform and fly out?"

"The air composition is too weak..there's no oxygen in space." Layla informed her friend. "And we can't fly too long out in space. Our fairy power would be drained big time."

"You sound like Techna." Flora giggled.

"Well not the one that's attacking us right now." Layla said, she stiffled a laugh as she looked over her shoulder and saw a mini passenger craft. Layla had an idea. "On second thought.."

Flora watched as Layla began to shove the craft towards the passage out and decided to help her friend out and began to push it as well. As the craft slowly edged towards the exit, mechanical bugs kept creeping inside the ships walls. The red lights were blazing as Layla helped Flora up into the spacecraft.

"Hold on tight. We're movin' out!" Layla shouted as she clicked her seat belt, Flora decided to buckle hers too after what happened before. The motor started to run as Layla turned on the engines, and lifted a lever to open the hatch. "Let's get going."

As they began to get out all the spiderlings started to follow them and rip out all technology from the walls. Layla put the craft into high gear as the spaceship started to detonate. Flora watched from afar as Techna watched the damage around her burn up in shambles. A tear returned to her eye as the vengeful rampage was unsuccessful. _I will find you, Timmy, and I shall kill._

* * *


	5. War of the Realms

_Search for Medusa_

After the intense ride in space the two travellers arrived in Magix the next afternoon. Flora was grateful for making it safely to the ground, and started kissing the dirt. Layla went to see where they had landed and safely presumed it was the Alfea campus. It had been a few years since the two fairies had gotten to see their old campus, Flora was relieved to see it hadn't really changed. She felt at peace as they walked along the quad.

"At least we're back in civilization." Layla sighed in relief, jumping out of the craft.

"Do you think the new headmistress is here?" Flora asked as they past a gold statue that acted as a fountain. Layla bent down to see the small plaque that read 'Faragonda, We allow each of you to be the best you can be..' Flora shed a tear as she saw the statue of their old headmistress, Layla gave a supportive squeeze on Flora's shoulder. "It's okay. She's in a better place now."

"I know. I just can't bear the fact that she's gone." Flora moaned as she closed her eyes and clasped her hands in prayer.

The last year Flora could remember at Alfea, the greatest threat to the school seemed to have been too tough for the Winx girls to handle. Faragonda's sacrifice was brave and willing, as she died protecting their campus. Flora remembered the funeral that summer, everyone was in white cloaks and overlooked their sweet headmistress's casket. Grizelda did the ceremony and released Faragonda's Winx from her body towards the spirit world. Flora shook her brunette head, she didn't know if it was the jet lag after the craft, all the excitement in space or just remembering Faragonda yet she had a really sudden feeling, a feeling that swirled inside of her, something bad.

"Let's go. I have really negative vibes here." Flora whispered urgently. "I have a feeling we should be someplace else."

"Then let's go to downtown Magix." Layla informed as they hopped back on the ship. Flora nodded as Layla took the driver's seat. "I have someone to talk to there that I'm supposed to meet."

"An informant?" Flora asked.

"No.." Layla sighed as she began to direct the ship to Magix. "..my brother."

As Layla veered into a clearing in the parking lot she dropped off Flora at the metre and found a place to park near a shopping centre. Flora couldn't believe that she stepped in downtown Magix for a long time. Somehow it didn't seem as bright and cheerful bustling city scape she usually saw. Their precious city filled with pastel coloured buildings and busy boutiques seemed desolate and dark. No one really roamed in the streets as the winds whistled lifelessly on the stone cold concrete walks. It seemed as though it was the city of the dead, and Flora knew instantly that trouble wasn't far ahead.

"Come on, Flora. We better get going." Layla said as she returned to her friend's side. Flora grabbed Layla's hand frightful of what was gone on. "I don't think we should stick around so long."

"So why do you need to see your brother?" Flora asked curiously as they hurried down the barren street. Layla paused for a second as they looked up to a little passageway along another silent alley.

"He's my half brother, actually. Titus." Layla explained. "He told me that there's been bitter conflict in Magix and wanted me to come straight away."

"Conflict? Here? It seems pretty desolate to me." Flora shrugged as she gazed at the dark alleyway and most of the main street of Magix. Suddenly Flora heard through the streets a great rush of wind as dark clouds came rolling by as pink lightning began to bolt down. "It's Stormy!"

"Get down!" Layla shouted as she thrust her body onto Flora as the electric bolt was sent straight at Flora. Three figures came out of the thunder cloud as a great supersonic blast erupted from the sky and created a shockwave among the ground. Layla and Flora braced themselves as the tremor raged through the town and tried to get away from the crumbling buildings. Suddenly there was a cackle of witch laughter as the Trix loomed over them. Layla gasped as she saw something lower from the clouds. "Look!"

The witches seemed to bow in mid air as the fourth figure came down from the cloud and the Trix joined hands in welcome of the fourth figure. Layla could see the face of her old friend Musa, yet something was different about her. She seemed more shadowy and distant, her hair had turned all black, her hair twisted into horns as she wore nothing but black and the most unusual of them all was that her eyes had changed colour from it's dark blue eyes to bright red.

"It's Musa!" Flora exclaimed in disbelief. Musa seemed to laugh bitterly at the remark.

"Musa? Your old pal Musa is dead!" Musa shouted bitterly. "Dead along with her father's memory...my name is Medusa!"

"Musa..I mean Medusa..how could you be with them?" Flora asked sweetly. "You're a fairy, not a witch!"

"Not anymore I'm not. I was a do gooding fairy like you, but my father has been dishonest about what he was during after my mother's death..that brought me to becoming a witch." Medusa replied darkly, motioning towards the Trix. "Now I have a new family, the Trix sisters have shown me to my destiny as one of their sisters..they are more loyal than the Winx were.."

"But we didn't abandon you, Musa. We just went our separate ways!" Layla shouted. "We're still your friends!"

"That's Medusa! And you are not my friends!" Medusa exclaimed as she shot dark rings from her palms to an erotic melody, she turned to Icy. "We have to destroy them!"

"With pleasure!" Icy said with a cold grin as she conjured up the blizzard winds to freeze the two ladies. Darcy threw up her hands and shot many dark balls of energy towards them as Stormy made the clouds create a downpour on Flora and Layla with dark sludgy water.

"Flora! We need to do something!" Layla shouted urgently, yet Flora seemed to be stuck down by the bad water as sludge rained on her beautiful hair. The dark song pulled the two down to the ground as the sonar seemed to change the gravitational pull leaving them defenceless.

"Ahh..my legs!" Flora shouted as she felt both her legs become encased in an ice crystal. Layla tried to pull Flora away from the storm cloud yet couldn't..her energy seemed to get zapped quickly. Medusa seemed unpleased as she seen her friends helpless and defenseless, yet her heart seemed cold as she kept remembering of her father..beating the music down even more causing the gravity around Flora and Layla increase.

"You won't defeat the Trix this time!" Darcy replied with a laugh.

"We've waited a long time for this moment." Icy hissed thru her teeth. "Now with your former friend, we will at last get this moment of victory!"

"Let's end them!" Stormy shouted creating a large purple cloud filled with electricity.

"Not yet..." Medusa said slowly holding up a hand.

"Why? You still have emotions for these losers?" Icy groaned holding her cape in her fist.

"No, yet I do have an idea which might work." Medusa said sinisterly as she began a ripple through the air. Darcy nodded as she shot psychic energy through the ripples, as Stormy and Icy did the same Layla shielded Flora from the attack.

Suddenly as the attack started to pulsate there was a great burst of light that appeared in front of them. A tall and slender man appeared in front of them, carrying a sword in his hand. His hair was in turquoise blue corn rows and a star upon his left eye. He looked down at the two girls and gave a magical hand to them.

"Princess Layla..come with me where it is safe!" the man said solemnly as he bent down and helped Layla up. Layla looked up and smiled at the man as he lifted Flora up too. Without a look back he created a portal and took them away from the streets to a small run down house where a woman held her child. "Welcome to my home..my sister."

_The War of the Realms "Winx Club meets raw reality.ish."_

"Titus! It's you." Layla said as she carressed her older brother. "I can't believe it's really you."

"Princess Layla, thank you for coming in such short notice." Titus replied as he pulled out a chair from the table in the room they resided. Flora couldn't feel a bit jumpy after he had saved them from the witches. "I have to admit it was really brave of you coming out in Magix since the conflict."

"And what conflict is this? Why is Magix a ghost town all of a sudden?" Flora blurted as she looked out the window. The woman who sat in the corner seemed to be shocked as Flora bit her lip after shouting so loudly.

"Magix is now the centre of a grave war." Titus said solemnly. "The war to end all wars..now that good and evil is now totally divided."

"Good and evil?" Flora murmured in disbelief.

"Now, fairies and witches are through with trying to work with their differences. The witches want their place as rightful owners of the capital of the magical universe." Titus repliedhe thrust a hand aside. "Witches roam the streets, causing chaos and mass destruction..setting fire to vehicles and enemy space crafts as well as blow buildings."

"Then there goes our ride." Layla scorned as she sat down.

"What about the fairies?" Flora beseeched trying to keep calm. "Aren't they trying to do some good?"

"The fairies of Magi tried many times to break up the witches battles, but now everyone is tired and fed up. The fairies and many heros along from that school of theirs, have deflected many attacks. Yet the witches have the full advantage." Titus replied, his silky blue strands of corn rose out of his face. "They recruit any sorcerers and wizards to battle against the enemy fairies."

"Aren't you a sorcerer, Titus. Did they ask you to join up with them?" Layla asked desperately, she moved out of her chair and knelt before her brother. Titus smiled as he pulled away from her and stood next to his family.

"I only have a limited amount of magic left in me. For I have been afraid of being sent to battle with the witches and extracted my magic voluntarily." Titus remarked gravely, he bent down to kiss his wife and daughter. "I did not want to leave my wife Penelope and daughter Nymphaea, to fight in a war which anyone cannot win."

"I'd rather have no magic than leave them alone." Titus exclaimed, Penelope smiled as she kissed his hand and bumped the baby Nymphaea. Nymphaea gurgled, her short blackish blue hair in bouncy curls. Layla sighed as she saw her niece a little tyke, her clear blue eyes sparkled as she was reminded of Musa but faded in sad memory of what tragic state her friend was in.

"That's very sweet." Flora smiled warmly at the couple yet felt sorrow as she saw Layla hanging her head down depressed. Flora sat beside her friend and put a warm arm around her friend's neck. Layla broke down in tears as Flora quietly whispered "It's going to be okay Layla."

"We do not mean to upset you, Princess Layla. We are in dire times ourselves, we feel your pain." Penelope remarked sadly, Nymphaea caressing her mother's breast. "Although the United Realms have tried to aid Magix by condemning a cease fire..we are at desperate need for food and basic necessities."

"I'm sorry, Titus." Layla said softly, the pain of seeing so much suffering in a world of magic had weakened her spirits. "I wish we could do something."

"I admire you, but I guess it's part of what I signed up for." Titus remarked. "I have thought of giving up my title as Prince of Tides to live with the poverty stricken. Even though we don't have much, Penelope and I are grateful to be alive."

"We can help..we're the Winx Club!" Flora exclaimed joyously as she leapt out of her chair. "Okay. Maybe a third of it."

"That's right! We defeated many witches in our highschool...actually just three of them, but we're tough to beat!" Layla said strongly to her brother, Titus shook his head and put a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"It's nice that you've offered, but no way two young women such as yourselves would defeat this army." Titus sighed.

"We just have to let the UR settle this, or hope that the two sides will actually go back to relying on each other.." Penelope remarked sadly.

"...Or wait till either one wipes us out." Titus concluded gravely.

* * *


	6. 2 Gigs too Many

_2 Gigs Too Many_

The next day Flora and Layla gathered up their belongings and decided it was time to leave. Penelope held Nymphaea on her hip as she and Titus began to show them off after a silent breakfast. Layla seemed saddened as she clung to her half brother for dear life. She did not want to leave, yet Flora knew they must. It was a sad sight departing into the war-stricken city which used to be Magix. A town full of life and colour. Now greyed by sadness and death. Titus pushed a turquoise blue cornrow in back of his ear as he looked deeply into his little sister's eyes.

"You must do your part Layla." Titus said knowingly. "You must find your friend, whom you told us all about. You must save her for her life is in jeopardy."

"I know." Layla admitted as Titus put a hand on her shoulder. "But I really don't want to leave you and your family. Who knows where you can end up with the battle."

"Don't worry sis. I'm sure we will survive." Titus replied and gave a salute to her. "And the next time I'll be seeing you..is when Tides will swear you in as queen."

Layla gave a laugh.

"I'd be looking forward to that." she remarked and bowed to her brother.

"We'd better get to the ship. Who knows where Musa, I mean Medusa is hiding." Flora answered warily. With one last hug from Titus and a farewell kiss on Nymphaea's head Layla and Flora went to find their ship.

As Flora and Layla searched for their courier ship, they found that new winds began blowing very hard, lifting all kinds of rubble and trash from the walkways flying up into Flora's face. A small cry was heard from the voice of Nature, as Flora could perceive that new troubles will arise with the winds. A crash was heard as the winds died down as a group of thugs were seen throwing old soda cans and sticks at the old courier.

"The ship! They're trying to hijack it!" Layla shouted as they ran towards the group who were snorting with laughter as they went for the ship. Flora put a hand to the concrete and felt the old bedrock that lay deep underneath as her pulsing natural energy was poured into it.

"Rotten Branches...Arise!" Flora chanted as the concrete began to crack and roots came sprouting from the earth underneath the ship trying to smack the thugs away.

"Ocean Power!" Layla shouted as her hands shot out fuchsia magic from her fingertips enveloping the thugs in floating purple bubbles.

"That's It!" One of the thugs shouted his hands pulsing with heat, his hands melted away to reveal a skin of lava. "No one will mess with our schemes."

One of the thugs within the bubbles began to scream in a high piercing voice as electricity shout out of her whole body making Flora and Layla cover their ears and free the thug from the prison. More of the thugs showed off their powers, a few wielding magical weapons, such as crowbars and a mystical tree branch with a jewel encrusted on the end.

"Our magic is far more superior to yours fairies." the leader of the pack said his burning fists clenched tight. "No powers of good will thwart our group..the Naharta."

"That means their the sorcerers and witches Titus warned us about." Flora gasped.

"Don't even dare jack my ship!" Layla shouted furiously as she charged towards a white haired witch who disappeared with a flash of white light and quickly reappeared next to the door of the ship.

"You can't fight us..fairy." the electric witch said as she pointed a finger at Layla and gave her a jolt. "The Naharta, will rule. Witches and sorcerers will wipe out all of your fairy kin. We will dominate Magix and the whole realms if we have to if anyone will get in our way!"

"You WON'T DO THAT!" Flora exclaimed suddenly, her whole body pulsing with green magic as her thoughts dwelt on her determination for protecting all fairies from fate. She spread her arms wide and bent her head back as a small symbol flashed on her forehead. As Flora's green aura spread out to great distances she transformed into her Enchantix and felt Nature hear her call.

"What's going on?" the white witch muttered as the grounds began to shake.

"Let's get out of here!" the leader with the flaming fists shouted and jumped into the courier ship and took off.

Layla seemed amazed as a great oak tree sprouted from the ground and tried to strangle the ship. Yet the Naharta crew was too swift and flew off in haste, leaving Layla speechless as Flora's feet touched the ground.

"Flora?" Layla muttered. "How did you learn how to do that?"

"Sorry about that. The therapists always said I had a little problem with Anger Management." Flora said embarrassedly.

"You weren't mad were you Flora?" Layla asked honestly.

"No. I was just wishing that the witches would leave us alone..and let the fairies of this world live." Flora murmured under her breath. Layla smiled as she looked at her friend's glum face. Flora looked up at her unsurely. "What?"

"I never seen you so determined." Layla remarked, Flora blushed. "You were awesome."

"Too bad it didn't work though." Flora said gazing up. "We don't have a ship anymore."

"You're right. But that thing was just a big hunk of metal." Layla said with crossed arms. "I was going to take it to the Junk Space anyway. We can find another ship.."

"Are you sure about that?" Flora asked.

"Sure. There must be other used ships around this city." Layla said as they began to walk around. Flora shook her head as she looked down and found an MI Pod laying on the street floor. Flora swiftly pocketed the mini music player and slipped the earphones in her ears. A few hours later after they had gone up every street and avenue which eventually lead them to the same place their ship got stolen had made Layla seem..ahem..upset.

"THERE MUST BE OTHER SHIPS AROUND THIS CITY!" Layla yelled as she pounded the floor with her fists.

"Calm down Layla..relax..deep breaths!" Flora hesitated as Layla crumbled down to the ground angrily. "We can try some other place.."

"There isn't any other place!" Layla remarked loudly. "Oh why isn't there any other place!"

"We'll go right to Alfea.." Flora muttered as she began to bop her head. "..Right after this song is over.."

"Why do you have that on Flora?" Layla growled as she slapped her face.

"Well I found it. Ooh..this is my favourite song.." Flora mumbled as she went and did a high pitched rendition of the lyrics. "And tooniight..."

"Guh..why do I even bother?" Layla muttered as she went off on her own. She bent down next to a puddle of brown liquid and found a pink I Pod on the ground. "What the–?"

Suddenly Layla realized something peculiar. The streets were scattered with I Pods, Layla didn't understand why this little primitive piece of technology in the realm was spread out all around Magix? Layla was determined to find out, and while Flora was singing to her songs, Layla slipped into the shadows of a dark alley where she heard some very familiar voices.

"The bombs are set..."

"..We got them all over the place.."

"Time to test out your new power sis.."

_Icy. _Layla figured as she ducked behind a dumpster, to look and see what was happening. Layla's mouth dropped as she saw Medusa appear above the three witches engulfed in greyish purple mist. Her mouth was coiled into a sinister smile as Icy dropped the music device onto the ground next to four other I Pods.

Medusa focussed all her harmonic energies on the cores of the I Pods activating the little circle of devices to blare with pounding soundwaves. Layla covered her ears once more as the music blared louder and louder until the five I Pods exploded in a chain reaction into oblivion. Stormy and Darcy laughed in the background as the places where the I Pods were had turned into burning cinders.

"Well done Medusa." Icy remarked with a wicked touch as Medusa floated to the ground. "You are becoming a true witch."

"I won't let you down Icy." Medusa said in a sour whisper.

Layla gritted her teeth as she felt betrayal from Musa and stormed off.

"Layla.." Flora murmured as she took out her earphones to console her friend. Layla looked bitterly at Flora as she yanked the I Pod away, threw it to the ground and stepped on it.

"Let's go to Alfea.." Layla muttered as she quickly walked away.

* * *

_Please review, I'd love to hear anyone's view of the story. Pheofox22_


	7. A Teacher's Love

_to those who thinks this fic is twisted. "Life is better twisted!"

* * *

A Teacher's Love_

Grizelda looked off the balcony of the teacher's lounge at the Alfea college for Fairies. She sighed as she saw pixies swirve and play in the wind. It had been about two years since her dear colleague and old friend Faragonda passed away, and the pain had never settled from Grizelda's heart. Faragonda was the sweetest person the Griz had ever met. She even stayed calm when the horrendous fairy fivesome who called themselves the Winx Club even getting Grizelda a little peace while those girls were around. Grizelda shuddered at the thought of those girls and went inside for a glass of tea. Thinking of Bloom and those girls always had that effect on her. She looked to the teachers who were playing cards and marking the mid terms and looked to the quad again to see two fairies unauthorized and entering the school premises.

"Did anyone order new copy paper?" Grizelda asked unsurely.

The tired old leprechaun WizGiz and Palladium shook their heads as Professor Avalon came into the room with another woman professor. Grizelda planted her hands on her hips, as she grabbed her clipboard and quill to see the situation. With a strut in her step she tried to get to the grounds as soon as possible and saw the two unauthorized fairies faces.

It was Flora and Layla with tired expressions on their faces as Grizelda saw they were weak in the knees after a long journey to the school. Grizelda frowned sadly and ushered the girls into the health room where the school nurse Ophelia gave them tubs filled with hot water for their feet. Flora breathed in the steam as she washed her neck with a damp sponge as she watched as Layla rested her eyes sitting in a reclining chair.

A flash of light orange hair flickered across the hallway, catching Flora by surprise. With a curious eye she darted towards the door to see who it was. With a cautionary stare she saw the old Nature Professor's odd elf ears twinge with redness.

"Professor Palladium? What are you doing, is something wrong?" Flora asked the elfin teacher. With a quick nervous smile Palladium turned around and faced Flora.

"Oh nothing Flora. I just was passing by..no worries." Palladium stated putting a hand through his beautiful thick luxurious hair. Flora looked at him oddly, curious of why Palladium was acting so strange. Although it wasn't the first time Flora thought her teacher was acting oddly, his flamboyant and odd nature when she was in his class during the course of her college career.

"Then how come you're blushing behind the ears, hmm?" Flora asked boisterously, catching the teacher off guard, who fell down and covered his ears.

"I had to leave something off for Ophelia, that's all." Palladium said hastily as he waved to Flora and rushed off. "It's good to see you again Flora, goodbye!"

"Wait Professor.." Flora began as she started after him, yet she couldn't find him as he darted into a hallway. Flora shrugged and went back to the hospital ward and found a crystal vase full of purple flowers at Flora's bedside. She picked up the small card that came with the bouquet, which had a pink rose on the parchment, slowly she read the pink cursive lettering on the note:

" _Be in good health, Flora. I hope you like the flowers, they are very special to me as much as nature is to you. I hope we meet again, sometime. I will be waiting._

_you're friend, Nature Lover."_

"Palladium.." Flora muttered, she shook her head and tossed the note next to the waste basket next to the bed. She lay flat on her back on the bed as her head ached with pain, and tried to let that whole experience with Palladium wash away with a brief meditative nap.

Layla had been having a very difficult time healing her wounds. Even with Enchantix powers, she couldn't heal the place where she had the worst pain. Her heart bled with emotions which she wished weren't there. Seeing her brother in Magix, learning there's a war and one of her best friend's plotting to destroy the entire universe seemed to make her feel even worse. Those situations gave her the most horrible nightmare.

Layla was in a swirling void of darkness, as three figures came out from a thunder cloud and started cackling. A fourth figure came out of the cloud, and Layla could see it was Medusa. Her eyes were no longer the same caring compassionate and funked out friend she used to know. No, she was different and started to chase Layla.

"Musa! It's me..don't you remember!" Layla cried as she looked back to her friend.

"Leave me alone, fairy! I don't have any friends!" Medusa replied cooly as she began to fire ultrasonic waves at Layla and knocked her off her feet.

"Yes you do! What's going on with you!" Layla shouted angrily as she got up and fired a shot of purple Morfix.

"I don't think so Layla..." Medusa shouted as she blasted through to Layla's ear drums shattering Layla's attack and hearing. "You won't want to mess with me. Not unless you want to make you're brother suffer for it!"

Layla watched helplessly as she saw Titus and his family appear in front of her and began to sink into the floor. Nymphaea screamed as she and the others seemed to disappear as fast as they appeared.

"Say the word and Magix is going bye-bye!" Musa cackled.

"No!" Layla shouted burying her face in her hands and went into the fetal position. This didn't feel like a dream..it was a reality!

"Layla! Wake up!"

Layla snapped awake as she saw Flora patting her head with a damp cloth. Layla sighed as she realized where she was and began to relax. The door swung open to reveal Ophelia coming back to the ward with Grizelda behind her.

"I hope you ladies find this a safe haven for your travels." Grizelda remarked. "How do you feel?"

"Tired..a few bruises but I'm fine." Layla replied, she looked puzzled as there was only two people who came into the room. "Wait, where's the new headmistress, Mrs G?"

"My dear, I know you haven't been here in a long time, but I guess you girls forget with age.." Mrs Grizelda informed sarcastically, "In Faragonda's will, she stated that I would be in charge of Alfea."

"You?" Layla stammered, "Uh, congratulations Mrs G, but shouldn't you have turned the student body into toads by now?"

"Princess of Tides, you do have a sense of humour." Grizelda said dryly. She turned away looking a bit emotional at the moment. "The loss of Faragonda was very difficult for all of us to sink in and struck us all. Especially for me, she was not only my colleague yet my best friend for as long as I could remember.."

Grizelda paused. She seemed to choke up, and as tear rolled down her cheek.

"Days after her death..I looked back at my past and saw that I was too rough on you girls. I wished to keep Mrs Faragonda's spirit alive in these hallways. Even her winx that I sent out of her body I wished it to be at home in the school. So I decided to be a little more welcoming with my students. It was what Faragonda would have wanted.."

"That's so sad..and touching." Layla remarked softly.

"Although I do give out the odd detention to a few, yet I haven't done as many as when the Winx Club was at Alfea," Grizelda said coyly, a glint appeared in her eyes. "It has been pretty quiet since you've graduated."

"Yeah I bet.." Layla muttered fiercely under her breath as Flora snapped out of her sleep.

"What-oh?" Flora muttered as she came out of her sleep scratching her head. She snapped awake as she saw who was in front of her. "Grizelda?"

"Hello Flora, are you feeling well?" Grizelda asked softly as Flora rubbed her eyes.

"I'm fine, but we really need to tell you something.." Flora said extracting an Ipod from her pocket. "It's about Musa..."

Grizelda was taken aback and shocked. She lowered her eyes in worry, and took the I pod with a trembling hand. She clutched the device firmly and turned towards the two girls urgently. "Come to my office..."

Flora and Layla went quietly down the hallway in behind Grizelda, even though they knew the road to the headmistress's office quite well. Just coming through the corridor sent shivers up Flora's spine. Faragonda wasn't the headmistress anymore, she was gone now. It just wasn't the same. As they went a slow march through the doors of Grizelda's office, the two fairies saw that Grizelda hadn't changed a thing within it. Yet Flora knew that Faragonda's spirit was lost within the bookshelves and spell books. Grizelda placed herself in the high chair behind the desk.

"Now tell me what has happened to Ms Musa.." Grizelda said firmly as the two women took their seats in front of her.

"We saw Musa align with the witches Ms Grizelda. She attacked us in Magix calling herself Medusa." Layla explained sorely as Grizelda lost her grip on the I Pod. "We also saw her plant those I Pods around the whole city as bombs!"

"I sensed a strong hex upon the device. A Detonation hex, to be exact. One sound wave attack and it would do some intense damage." Grizelda informed, she stood up quickly and pushed the girls away. "Stand back!"

With a burst of magic emanating from her palm Grizelda lifted the I pod from the desk. Flora and Layla looked awe-struck as they watched the I Pod splutter and hack before their eyes and settled back onto the desk. Flora and Layla were silent as Grizelda sat back down in her seat.

"I've used a powerful spell to try and locate the other music devices and disabled them. Although, it's temporary..so we need to come up with a plan of action and we need to do it quickly." Grizelda remarked as she fixed her glasses on her nose. Flora lowered her head in despair.

"I wish Bloom was with us, she's the one who's good at making battle plans," Flora said as she put her head to the table. Layla put an arm on Flora's shoulder as she looked out the window to see a very small indigo blue orb whizzing outside the window.

"We'll get Bloom back, we'll get all the others back don't you worry." Layla said determinedly.

"I'm sorry to dampen your spirits Princess Layla, but that may be harder than you may expect.." Grizelda said very softly wavering an issue of a confiscated Vanity Fairy magazine. "Yet the current Princess of Sparx seemed to have left her reign on Sparx after Eraklyon's Royal Army declared their prince Missing In Action.."

"Oh no!" Flora gasped clasping her hands together. "She must have been heartbroken!"

"Indeed..since nobody seems to have been able to contact her ever since she had been vacationing on planet Earth." Grizelda replied as she read through the magazine article. "Now we must try and strive toward saving Magix from destruction!"

"Hey Layla, where is that picture you shown me when I was at Positive Reflections?" Flora remarked as she remembered something from the

Suddenly Palladium burst through the door.

"Mrs Grizelda, Mrs Grizelda!" Palladium stated breathlessly. Flora turned her head towards the professor and the elf teacher froze in place with his head cocked to one side.

"What is it Professor?" Grizelda asked urgently, getting up to see her colleague. Palladium turned his head to hide the redness that came to his cheeks.

"I..I.." Palladium stammered and bowed his head. "I'm sorry headmistress, but this news must not wait!"

He whispered something in Grizelda's ear and looked away in grief. Grizelda shook her head as she repositioned her glasses upon the tip of her nose. She looked to the girls expectantly.

"We have received a faint distress call from Cloud Tower! Professor Pelonski the school's headmistress has been captured by the Trix! If you think Musa or Medusa is with the Trix, I insist you to investigate at once." Grizelda prompted, Layla and Flora nodded their heads and sprinted to the door. Flora stopped halfway to sneak a glance at Palladium, with a tilt of her head and a glint in her eye Flora gave him a strange "you pervert" type look before leaving. Grizelda noticed the awkward moment between the fairy and the elf and looked at Palladium oddly. "Is there something you have to say Professor?"

"Uhhh...nothing headmistress." Palladium replied hastily as she glanced at him evilly and looked away.

"I hope our young ladies get to the bottom of this," Grizelda muttered as she crossed her arms and looked out the window. Palladium nodded as he stood silently next to her, only thinking one thing._ Flora... _

* * *

**Hold on! Hold on! I know what you're thinking...don't think this is going to be one of those xxx fics. Your wrong. I don't do flames, but just keep Palladium in the back of your mind for a little while. This may explain itself within time...**

* * *

Review if you must..Twistedly yours- Pheofox22


	8. Trapped in the Tower

_ "For a pathological liar honesty is never the best policy."

* * *

Trapped in the Tower_

"Great, now we have to go to Cloud Tower again," Layla muttered fiercely, "Is there ever an adventure when we don't go to that creep fest."

"Now Layla, breath deeply. Let the wind fill up you like a balloon and Aaah.." Flora calmly murmured as if she was leading a class in yoga breathing. She lifted her hands in the air, and slowly brought them to her sides. "Exhale."

"You've gotten weird the last few years haven't you." Layla grunted as she rolled her eyes, Flora seemed to be unaffected by her remark and kept on wavering her arms in different positions as they entered the forest to Cloud Tower. They walked a few miles and came across the air born campus of Red Fountain School for Heroics and bravery. With a brief glance at the campus Layla gave a sneaky smile and crept towards the entrance.

"Where do you think you're going?" Flora asked abruptly as she saw her friend wander off.

"I'm going to ask for help from some of the boys." Layla said innocently.

"Uh, hello. The guys we know graduated from Red Fountain three years ago." Flora remarked as Layla headed toward the invisible elevator. She put her hand on her hip as Layla tapped her foot anxiously. Flora tried to reason with her and grabbed Layla by the forearm. "Please don't do anything you will regret."

"I won't regret it," Layla replied humming a tune from Tides.

"Okie dokie, let me rephrase it.." Flora came closer to Layla's ear. "DON'T DO ANYTHING I'LL REGRET LATER!"

"Woah, I never thought you'd have such powerful lungs Flora." Layla commented as she dug the earwax out of her ear.

"Sorry." Flora mumbled quietly, as the invisible elevator doors swished open and they started up towards the main campus. "What are you planning Layla?"

"I'm thinking of borrowing a Red Wing ship from the docking area," Layla said in a whisper.

"WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE!" Flora yelled, Layla was forced back off her feet shaking the elevator room. "Aren't you tired of hijacking intergalactic vehicles!"

"_We_ were hijacked, not the other way around." Layla said defensively, and gave a sly wink. "And we're not hijacking a redwing, we're _borrowing_ it without permission."

"It's still wrong." Flora replied turning away. As the elevator went up Flora could see Cloud Tower in the distance. She wondered if Musa was there, if she was, what were the Trix doing to her poor friend. She and Layla had to get there quickly or Magix will be destroyed. She wondered about this new headmistress of Cloud Tower, would she be an ally to them or would the woman be corrupt with darkness. She wished the elevator ride wouldn't take so long, and finally the doors opened to on of the halls inside the campus.

"We have to move quickly.." Layla whispered urgently and ran into the hall. "Let's move, Flora!"

"I'm coming..." Flora murmured trailing behind her.

"Ahem!" Flora froze as she glanced to one side and saw a freshman boy with a sash around his waist with "Hall Monitor" written in gold. "No running in the halls, and that goes for you ladies!"

"Don't mind him Layla, I'll catch up." Flora beckoned her friend, she looked towards the boy who seemed to get scared. Flora felt the rush of energy form within her as she transformed into her enchantix. The boy's jaw dropped in awe of the woman's final fairy form as she placed her hands together in a meditative state. "We come in peace, friend. My friend and I seek only to help save Magix and our friend.."

The boy was speechless as he looked up and down Flora's body. Flora smiled coyly and winked at him causing the boy to faint in the hall. Flora smiled as she strutted down the halls in her fairy wings, confident if they get spotted by another teenage boy she had everything covered.

"I never knew how much teenage boys would find me hot!" Flora giggled as she caught up with Layla in a foyer next to the dorms.

"Hot? Those guys would pick up on any girl as hot as you. Hey, that could be your advantage!" Layla commented as they snuck out of the foyer in front of two students, Layla waving a handkerchief at them. "You hoo! My friend and I have an important mission for you two cadets.."

"Uh, we're not cadets.." a tall red haired one said.

"Whatever. We need you two to show us to the launching pads." Layla said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Do you have permission to take one of our ships?" the short blond haired one asked, Flora gave a cute smile and winked at him. Layla could see the boy's tongue starting to come out. "Sure thing.. Right this way."

"And I didn't use any magic on him.." Flora whispered to Layla as they followed behind the boys to the launching pads.

"Are you sure you know how to pilot a Red Wing?" Flora asked as she got in the passenger seat.

"Of course I can. If Skye could manage to fly this baby, I can fly it better." Layla said confidently as she started up the engine. The boys went through the security blocks and opened the hatch. With a determined shove of the lever the Red Wing shot out of the pad like a cannon and they were out into the clear blue yonder. Suddenly, Layla could see a flashing red light on the panel. "Aw man! Who knew it was out of gas?!"

"We're going to crash again?" Flora asked as if she wasn't surprised.

"Time to eject!" Layla shouted as she pressed a big red button and the two chairs shot up into the sky. Flora began beating her wings in the air as Layla tried to transform but it didn't work. She went as fast as she could trying to catch Layla. Finally Layla felt her wings on her back as they watched the Red Wing crash and burn in the forest. Layla shrugged. "Oh well, it got us to the Tower quicker."

Layla and Flora flew towards the winding staircase of the creepy school. When they got to the gigantic double doors, where they softly landed to the ground. Flora heaved a sigh as they made it once again in one piece. She turned to her friend in disgust.

"I know you like action, but can we just tone it down a little," Flora gasped, Layla ignored her friend and kept on walking towards the front gates. Flora immediately sprinted towards Layla and caught her by the elbow. "Layla wait! Shouldn't we de-transform? We'd better off or the witches will tear our wings apart!"

"Or even worse..gouge our eyes out!" Layla gasped covering her face. "Finally I get some decent eyeshadow and now witches are going to gouge my eyes out! The world is so unfair!"

"And Stella always thought you didn't care about your makeup," Flora said with a slight giggle. Layla sneered.

"Shut up," Layla snarled as they went towards the door. "And don't even think of telling Stella."

They both stood in front of the school doors waiting as a gust of air hurled through the bridge flying through their legs and pushed open the door.

"Wow that's quite an updraft." Flora commented.

"Let's get going.." Layla said as she ran through the doors, with Flora sprinting in after her. The door slammed shut on it's own and made a noise as if it bolted itself shut. Flora grabbed the handles to the great double doors and tried to force them open with magic.

"They don't budge!" Flora shouted.

"That's a weird welcoming." Layla commented as she looked at the dark and dingy space which they have entered.

The place is 100 creepier than the last time she came to Cloud Tower, as gloomy paintings of dead witches were hung down the hall. As Layla and Flora went down the hall, Layla had the sense that the paintings were following them with their eyes. They walked further until the fairies came to a suit of armour that was standing at a dead end. Flora gasped as the suit of armour raised it's axe and jumped off the pedestal he was standing on.

"Run for it!" Layla screamed as the suit of armour started chasing them.

The girls could hear the clunking feet of the suit of armour coming swiftly on their tails, they ran towards another hall as fast as they could. Suddenly Layla heard the cackling of the old professors, head masters and headmistresses within the paintings. Before Flora and Layla could even begin to wonder, the witches and warlocks began to fire different colours of energy towards them laughing as evilly and corrupt as ever.

"Fairies in Cloud Tower?" a headmistress in scarlet robes shouted firing pink energy towards Flora. "Go back to Alfea pixie!"

"Losers!" a greying man with a mustache shouted as Flora did a cartwheel to try and not get hit by his black orbs.

"Larry! These aren't pixies! They're chickens!" another remarked, "Buck, buck, buck, buck..CHICKENS!"

"Forget the witches plucking our wings off, Flora," Layla heaved as they finally made it through the obstacle course. "I'm scared of getting picked off by the dead faculty members!"

"Let's just reason with them. Find out how to plan a strategy which we can both benefit off the situation.." Flora assured her friend as they went through the hall with yet another bunch of portraits trying to kill them.

"You spent way too long at that psych world." Layla admitted, until they got to a dead end where a dragon statue stood. It's eyes were like flames as Flora turned towards the metal headed suit of armour head on.

"I've had enough of this tin can..Enchantment Vine!" Flora shouted as a gigantic vine sprouted to the floor and slapped the armour to the floor. The armour shattered and broke into separate pieces onto the floor. "Well, that was definitely not hard."

"Watch out!" Layla shouted pointing to the dragon statue who had flames spewing out of it's mouth. Flora dodged the fire. Layla quickly began to flutter her wings as the floor under Layla's feet opened up underneath her. "Yeah! Don't you remember you're messing with a fairy here?"

Suddenly a gigantic pole appeared from the ceiling and began to force Layla down into the hole in the ground. Flora watched helplessly as Layla was shoved down into the abyss below. As the pole retracted Flora went next to the hole in the ground and found Layla trying to pull herself up. Flora tried to help her friend up out of the booby trap and fell to the floor.

"I admit it..we're really not welcome here." Layla sighed.

"We have to find Musa, and the headmistress." Flora reminded Layla.

"Did somebody call?" an omnious voice called, Flora turned around to see Ms Griffin standing over the two of them holding a hand out to help them up. "Sorry for not warning you, the Hall of Heads are filled with booby traps for nosy unwanted pixies."

"Ms Griffin, why are you here?" Layla recalled, "I thought you retired after Faragonda died."

"Yes and it's a long story actually," Griffin replied gravely. "I thought I might try and live my dream of owning a bed and breakfast in my realm, but I realized I had no hospitality skills."

"Like what?" Flora asked.

"Those tourists gallivanting and asking the most wretched questions, when's breakfast? Do you have room service? Where's the bathroom?! I had about enough of all those questions and set the whole place on fire with a Home wrecking spell.."Griffin explained bitterly, "Good thing I got my witch's insurance covered."

"We heard there was a distress call coming from Cloud Tower saying the headmistress is in trouble. Do you know where she is?" Flora asked politely. Griffin hung her head low and turned away from the two fairies.

"Yes, but I cannot take you there," Griffin said gravely, "As for the distress signal, I'd consider thinking of going back to Alfea or wherever you came from. This isn't a place you'd want to be around."

"But we can't just leave! Musa is with the witches. We have to get her back!" Layla shouted angrily as the witch began to leave them. Griffin turned back towards the two, noticing the familiar look of determination in their eyes. Griffin sighed as she beckoned them to go with her.

"You know about Musa." Griffin said, It wasn't a question, Layla knew. "Come to my..I mean the headmistress's office, but I suggest we be very quiet."

Layla and Flora walked with the retired witch to the Cloud Tower head office. They haven't actually been in the office as much when they were in Alfea. Layla could only recall a few battles in the room, but never actually been summoned to the room with Griffin herself. The secretary gave Griffin an evil glare which Griffin fought with her own icy sneer as she opened the doors to her old office. She took the seat in back of the headmistress's desk.

"So you've seen Musa's turn to the dark side of things." Griffin muttered. "Too bad I thought her heart wasn't suited for the dark arts. With her hate for witches and such."

"What have you done to her?" Layla threatened, "You'll pay for changing Musa into one of you!"

"Layla don't!" Flora said as she restrained Layla as she threw a fuchsia orb at Griffin, Griffin sighed as she tipped the orb to the floor with her fingers.

"I didn't do anything to Musa, if that is your problem." Griffin replied sourly, "It's just a bad mix between delusional hereditary circumstances and bad timing."

"What do you mean?" Flora asked, confused at Griffin's remark.

"Musa has been affected by an ancient curse, which only happens in a few centuries after a loved one tampers with the dark arts," Griffin explained, she folded her hands on the table. "Musa's father became a warlock after the death of her mother. Now Musa is at a crossroads which can lead her to becoming a witch."

"So you mean she's not a fairy anymore?" Layla asked surprisedly.

"She is neither fairy or witch at the moment. Although her powers of light are combusting inside of her letting her dark thoughts create an energy that can only be created when she becomes a witch." Griffin explained, Layla and Flora looked surprised at the moment. "Her fairy self is dormant within her and will disappear completely after she masters her new powers of darkness."

"No!" Flora screamed.

"Is there some way to lift the curse?" Layla asked, Griffin paused a minute and looked towards the crystal ball moving a hand over it as it started to glow.

"There is a way.." Griffin trailed as the crystal showed scenes of Musa when she was still a fairy and some of the scenes of when she was at Alfea. "You can wake the dormant side only by showing her a loved one."

"Well, her father's dead. Her mother already passed away.." Flora mentioned as she scratched her head.

" She didn't even believe we were still her friends, back in Magix." Layla added. "I don't think Techna would help either."

"You have to find someone, or the crossroad time period will end and there will be no fairy called Musa at all." Griffin said urgently towards the two. Suddenly there was a piercing scream that echoed throughout the room. "What the hell?"

Layla and Flora watched as Musa's face entered the crystal ball, she was clad in Enchantix and gave a corrupt and evil smile. Musa gave a slight cackle as the crystal turned towards a plump witch with long grey hair.

"Pelonski!" Griffin hissed as the picture turned back to Musa.

"Yo Griffin. If you and your pixie losers want to save this marshmellow from disaster, why don't you come down here and we can make a deal." Musa said icily, once again the crystal went towards the headmistress. Beads of sweat trickling down her pale face.

"Griffin! Don't listen to her, I'm fine..run the school. You mastered that long ago." Pelonski gasped, she looked as if she was going to faint. Griffin watched helplessly, her tawny yellow eyes filled with despair. "Goodbye my friend."

"She's going to die if you don't get down here right now, unless you want to get out of retirement and betray your new friend and colleague. So sad.." Musa said coldly, with one last look at Pelonski the crystal went cloudy.

"Let's get down there and save the headmistress." Layla said as she got up from her seat.

"Hold on, this might be a trap, you're not going anywhere." Griffin said hastily holding up a hand.

"Why is everyone not letting us help all of a sudden?" Layla said annoyed as she shook her head. "Don't you trust us anymore?"

"Of course, but you might be led into a trap and this definitely smells like one." Griffin remarked as she put a finger to her nose. Flora hung her head low and clasped her hands between her legs.

"Do you want to be headmistress of Cloud Tower again Miss Griffin?" Flora asked quietly, Griffin's eyes widened. "Would you risk your friend's life to be head of the school again?"

"Flora..." Griffin breathed as the fairy of nature started to cry.

"Would you even think of sacrificing a friendship for this school? Well, if you do, you don't have a heart! If you cherish Pelonski's friendship at all you would go down there and save her!" Flora remarked as she skipped a heartbeat. "Who knows what Musa has waiting for us downstairs, but we have to try and face it together."

"You're right Flora. Although this school was and always will be mine! I will not let Musa take away Pelonski from this establishment! Let's go!" Griffin said determinedly as she marched to the door with Flora and Layla behind her heels. "Let's hope it's not a trick..."

* * *

**Review if you want..i'm going to bed. Pheofox22.**


	9. Locked in the Tower Prt2

_"Psycho craziness from a very unexpected update"

* * *

Locked in the Tower Part 2_

Flora and Layla ran as fast as they could towards the dungeons of Cloud Tower. The spiralling staircase was very wet and damp, the girls tried hard not to slip. Griffin heaved as she tried to run after the two girls, but collapsed on the steps, only seconds did she decide to teleport to the end of the staircase. Layla and Flora looked all around, the creepiness of the dungeons gave Flora the biggest negative vibes. She shivered as Griffin appeared beside them holding a small key and began towards a very mouldy old door that was covered in cobwebs.

"This is the dungeon where the Trix were kept," Griffin said to the girls as they entered the room. "And it was the last time I saw the fairy of Music.."

"You were with her when she turned a witch?" Layla said in shock. "Couldn't you have stopped her?"

"I didn't actually witness the transformation, but I did invite Musa to stay at Cloud Tower the night," Griffin explained, "Since I'm such a graceful hostess and she was fuming at the time."

"Great!" Layla snapped as she pounded on the wall. "Musa where are you?"

"Over here sunshine!" a voice called in the darkness. Suddenly, Musa stepped out of the shadows wearing her Enchantix.

"Musa! Are you okay sweety?" Flora said happily, as she went to hug her friend. As soon as she tried to wrap her arms around Musa, Flora's arms went right through Musa's body and she disappeared in a black smoke.

"Oh I'm just wicked..." Musa's voice echoed through the walls and cackled softly. Griffin looked at the ceiling suspiciously.

"That's not Musa.." She declared, "show yourself!"

"Over here Ms Griffin." another voice shouted as Musa appeared flying over the three women. Suddenly another Musa appeared above them and the two Musas were flying around cackling above them. After a few minutes they both had disappeared again, and then reappeared with a third fairy duplicate of Musa.

"There are three of them?" Layla exclaimed, she couldn't believe her eyes..

"I don't get it, I'm off that Happy Medication those pimps gave me so why am I still seeing things!" Flora cried as she began rubbing her eyes vigorously. Griffin looked at her oddly and then looked at the three Musas. Each of them seemed to be very alike, yet very different from each other. Suddenly, Griffin noticed that each of the duplicates had different coloured eyes. One was brown, and the other two had different shades of blue.

"Girls, those are Icy, Darcy and Stormy. Get out of here at once." Griffin yelled as a Musa whipped around to hurl a great pink thunderbolt at her. Griffin fell onto the floor as the Musa cackled with delight.

"Nighty Night, Griff." the teal blue eyed Musa remarked as she turned into Stormy.

"You three!" Flora exclaimed as she turned to fight them.

"Where did you take Musa?" Layla shouted, Icy got out of Musa's Enchantix and faced them. "Where's the headmistress?"

"Like we'd tell you losers anything," Darcy called as she appeared next to her sisters.

"It's none of your business where our sister is," Icy said coldly as she turned towards a lifeless body on the ground. "But the headmistress is right over here."

"Ms Pelonski," Flora remarked as she went to the teacher's side. "Is she dead?"

"Barely." Darcy replied.

"It's the same containment spell Griffin used on us." Icy growled. "You can't break it."

"Wanna bet?" Layla said as she summoned some pink energy to break it. Flora put up a shield that surrounded her and Pelonski.

"Are you trying to kill us both?" Flora asked angrily at Layla.

"Sorry." Layla apologised.

"Oh you better be sorry.." another voice loomed into the shadows. "For the destruction of Magix."

"Musa?" Layla shouted as she saw the real Musa in her black clothing holding out a small object the shape of a pen.

"I told you! It's Medusa!"

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but your not destroying Magix!" Layla shouted as she hurled an orb at her former friend. Medusa snapped her fingers to create a soundwave that stopped the ball in it's tracks.

"Just watch me Layla," Medusa threatened, Layla's eyes widened as she showed her friend the pen. "That dumb spell Ms G put on the I Pods are not going to last long. This device can penetrate the spell, and activate the I Pods with one soundwave attack. In a few minutes Magix is going to go Boom!"

"I won't let you do that Medusa!" Flora said as she felt her strength double and a bunch of pollen appeared in front of her. Suddenly, the pollen turned into a bunch of bees and charged towards Musa.

"Get real," Medusa said as she pointed a finger at the bees, yet the hoard kept coming towards her. The bees turned around in mid flight exposing their bottoms and sticked her with ultra sticky honey. "Eww, gross! That's the most perverted power in the entire universe."

"You witches are messing with the wrong fairies today." Flora shouted towards the three witches. "Change Musa back, now!"

"No. Musa is in our coven now." Icy said determinedly.

"I thought you guys hated Musa." Layla retaliated.

"We all have a special bond with Musa now." Darcy explained, "Our father abandoned us to go and become enlightened by the power of Uja, leaving us with our goody goody two shoes next door neighbours. When we found our powers, we messed them up pretty good and we were taken away by social security. We were so mad at them so we began to follow our ancestors, to reek evil and mehem around the magical dimension. As well as steal the Dragon Fire from Bloom."

"We all once were betrayed and now we are united." Stormy said solemnly as she and her sisters gathered around Musa. Stormy took her by Musa's hands and looked at her straight in the eye. "These girls are not your friends anymore, Musa."

"Then let's end them!" Musa said as all of them extended an arm and zapped their energy towards the fairies. Layla and Flora tried to fly away yet, Stormy's energy created a chasm in the floor. Flora's wings were coated with ice and Darcy's energy tried to make Layla blind again. Musa focussed her power into the pen as her thumb started to go down.

"NO!"

Suddenly some golden yellow light appeared breaking the curses that brought the girls down. Flora looked up to see a glowing figure that was right in front of her. The man's long flowing hair wavered as he began to charge up another attack on the witches. Flora squinted as she saw him shoot a laser beam that twisted into a rope around Darcy's hands. _Helia?_

Medusa looked at the man and forced her thumb down on the pen, yet the figure was quick enough to shoot another orb that became a greenish fire that smashed the pen into pieces. Icy, Darcy and Stormy eyed this guy wildly as the guy bent down towards Flora who was opening her brilliant green eyes. She saw that the man's hair wasn't steel blue like Helia, yet a golden brown._ OK, Maybe not Helia._ He touched her face with a soft pink hand and then used his remainder of his power to make them all disappear in a flash of gold and green. Flora tried to attempt to thank the man, but her head spun and she collapsed on the floor.

* * *


	10. Honour thy Mother and thy Father?

_ **Caution: You have reached a sick and twisted controversial chapter ..elfin sex, sex and more sex. no other way of stating it. **

* * *

__Honour thy Mother and Thy..Father? _

Flora's head felt heavy as a boulder as she awoken in the health ward at Alfea. Flora wondered if it was all a dream until she looked over at the purple flowers at her bedside that Palladium had given her. She slowly ran her eyes down to the end of the bed to see the professor sitting opposite her on all fours coming closer to her. Flora gave a scream.

"Professor! Don't you have any morals?" Flora screamed as she grabbed the sheets and shielded her face.

"Flora, stay still.." Palladium said pulling the bandage off her forehead.

"Stop groping me you jerk!" Flora shouted as she slapped the professor on the cheek. Flora couldn't believe what she just done and lowered her head in guilt, knowing that she had crossed the line. "I..I'm sorry Professor..I didn't mean to do that."

"I understand that you're under a lot of stress, Flora. Yet you know it's not polite to say such a thing to your former teacher," Palladium remarked rubbing his cheek. "I wouldn't do anything to harm you. Now stay still, your bandage needs fixing.."

"Professor, why are you doing this for me?" Flora murmured softly, she felt very embarrassed by the flowers and all his generosity. Could she be courted by her old teacher?

"Well you are a very precious being, Flora." Professor Palladium explained, "And being one of my favourite students, you'd need proper care."

Flora felt nervous. Professor Palladium's head brushed against Flora's tanned skin. _I'm not doing it with my teacher..I'm not doing it with my teacher..I'm seriously not doing it with my teacher! _Suddenly, as Palladium's face turned towards hers she pushed him away.

"I'm sorry Professor, I don't like you that way!" Flora said hesitantly, Palladium looked at her oddly and started to laugh.

"I was only..oh.." he began to snicker. Flora did not see what was so funny. "You young adults.. always thinking about sex!"

"I thought..well..you were..um.." Flora stammered as her face went bright red and whispered softly. "Trying to deflower me."

"Not at all. I was just examining your visual and auditory perception. You and Layla were hit pretty hard with those sound wave and blinding darkness hexes," Palladium replied informatively. "It seems all your senses are working normally, except a few of your screws are loose in the cerebrum."

"What about the flowers? Why do you blush every time you see me?" Flora remarked unsurely as she turned towards the vase. Palladium sighed as he turned away.

"There is something I need to tell you, Flora." Palladium stated as he turned towards her and held both of her hands. "It's about your mother..."

"You knew my mother?" Flora said in shock.

"Viola? Yes, I knew her well.." Palladium said slowly as he began to . "She came to Alfea in her senior year, transferring from RavenGrove Academy for Peace Dwellers. It was a time in the magical dimension of the quest for realmwide peace. I was interning with the best Nature Studies professor in the universe..

"Viola was a very good student, all A++'s for exact. Her green eyes were bewitching..her long purple and brown locks were lustful and sultry..her rainbow ponchos and dangling gold necklaces were pure magic!" Palladium exclaimed with giggles, Flora was astonished hearing someone other than her father talk about her mother that way. It made her feel sick. "I immediately fell in love with her..although it was a forbidden love. I just wanted to have one moment with her.."

"After every class I wanted a chance to talk with her, and I took every chance to have conversations with her. We had very good conversations, back then. 'Where to find the most beautiful rose?' how to be at peace with one's self and realm politics..our favourite topic was the environment.." he went on. "Soon I grew to love her as a person. I think she became infatuated with me a little bit too. Yet when I had the confidence to ask her out, I was rejected.."

"I was ashamed of myself that night, I couldn't help but take a walk to deal with these unsettling emotions. During that walk I saw Viola sneaking off campus in the middle of the night. She went through the path to Red Fountain campus, to see your father Eugene. I was heartbroken at the time and knew girls sneaking out at night without permission was an offense to the school. Yet I couldn't bear to tattle on her and expose the risk of my job that I worked so hard for, since I snuck off the grounds to spy on her."

"Soon I stopped having conversations after class. I was just too upset and my mentor could sense it. He told me to take a break from school, and teaching to find myself. Yet one day after the senior's final exams were over, Viola came to talk to me. Your father broke up with her, and said it was over between them. I felt bad for your mother, yet realized that I could still have a chance with her. I invited her to come for a vacation with me after finals, just for her to get over Eugene. I did something rather impulsive to get out of Alfea, and told Viola's other teachers that we were going on a field trip to Marigold. It was the perfect time to show her how I felt.."

"You did that?" Flora interrupted sweetly.

"We were happy with this evil little secret of ours. Viola stayed by my side, and we were in love. It was not until we got back to Alfea to see Eugene was waiting for us. He grabbed Viola by the wrist and told her that he was still in love with her. He insulted my heritage by saying the H word 'hob' He started to hit me and beat me up, Viola tried to interfere, but Eugene didn't bother with her. I was too scared to use my magic although I was getting whipped pretty badly. I was always a pacifist.."

"The last days of school I had been hit pretty badly, but I still kept on teaching. Viola came up to me on the last day and tried to comfort me with her voice. I loved her voice. She said she wasn't interested in Eugene anymore and said they had a big fight. My heart skipped a beat. Then I was led into the very best and very worst possible thing that has ever happened to me. Viola and I dated secretly those last days and finally in the early hours of prom Viola led me into the broom closet. I won't mention everything that went on in there except that Eugene caught us when he was reaching for a roll of toilet paper for the men's lavatories. He screamed at me, and begged Viola to come back to him. She was tough on him, I have got to admit but it wasn't enough. He punched me in the eye afterwards and I finally woke up, right in this hospital bed where you sleep..."

"I was spared my job, and became a full time professor at Alfea. A few months later, Viola married Eugene and had given birth to baby girl named Flora..." Palladium concluded. "That was twenty three years ago."

"Wow, that's really.." Flora paused as she couldn't believe what had just happened. "..amazing. Why didn't you tell that to me before?"

"I couldn't tell you. You remind me so much of Viola.." Palladium said cupping her face. "And besides, who in the right mind would want their teacher telling them they had an affair with their mother?"

"I guess you have a point." Flora remarked as she came to understand what her professor was going through at the time.

"Listen Flora..there's a reason I told you that story.." Palladium said firmly as he picked up her hands again. "And that reason is...I might be your_ father_."

"What? Are you sure?" Flora exclaimed, her eyes darting everywhere. "I thought you were..umm.."

"Homosexual?" Palladium said with a coy smile. "Yes, elfin folk are usually considered to go both ways. But I would never experiment in such a way."

"..if I'm half elfin, shouldn't I have the ears?" she asked pointing to her earlobes.

"Pure Elfin folk's ears start before puberty..but half elfin beings's ears transform much later after puberty. After their powers have shifted." Palladium explained, Flora was freaked out and tried to feel her ears to see if they had begun becoming pointed. "I've seen your powers of nature growing stronger, even more than your Enchantix powers. Your connection with nature is growing within you.."

"I know it feels stronger.." Flora muttered surely, she felt kind of strange. She always had been the delicate one of the Winx girls. She didn't think her powers would evolve. Yet since she earned her Enchantix and sacrificed herself to save her sister, she felt that there was a part of herself that was locked away. She now realized that part was opening to her right now.

"For years the elfin people had connected to nature and listened to it almost every day," Palladium exclaimed. "You now have the powers of nature to use to your advantage. You can do that by summon your most positive and precious memories and thoughts of bringing peace to the world."

Flora couldn't speak. She collapsed on the bed crying and sobbing. She couldn't deal with this new revelation. She couldn't summon positive feelings or find the coping mechanisms that she was taught at Positive Reflections. She felt helpless and trembled on the bed as a burning desire was left in the pit of her stomach.

"I don't want to be an elf..." she sniffled with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"But it's your destiny." Palladium insisted.

"It's WRONG!" Flora exclaimed, it was out of character for her yet she had nothing else to hold on to. "You're trying to make me dislike my father..you don't like him because he took Viola away from you!"

"He was a racist!" Palladium scoffed.

"My father seeks equality with every magical being." Flora argued, "He would never use such offensive language like the H word!"

"Stop this now!" Palladium snapped as he grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. Flora pushed him away.

"You're not my father! You might think you're my real father, but you're not!" Flora shouted in rage. "You don't know anything about magic, nature or kindness!"

"Flora control yourself! Think of a calm blue lake.." Palladium tried to reason with her.

"I'm sorry if I have been rude to you professor..but I really have to go."Flora remarked sadly and ran out the door in tears.

* * *

**_If you want to flame me go right ahead..if you want to discuss it with me..go right ahead, but review! _**

**_Ps. I switched Flora's age to 23. if anybody cares..guess not. I'll note it anyway. _**

**_Peace Paws- Pheofox22!_**


	11. Soundproofing Magix

_"Watch out for a short 4kids tv cheesy reunion/Crossover" _

_

* * *

Sound Proofing Magix..can't think of a better title._

Layla looked out on the clear blue waters on that crisp afternoon, out on the docks of Magix. She longed to see the sea once more and wished she could go back to her home world of Tides. It had been a long time since she was back home. Her bounty hunting jobs took her all over the magical dimension. It was great to go to new worlds, but it wasn't like Layla had time to visit since she was undercover trying to get some whackjob to spill out all his secrets. She did have some assignments on Tides including a sea urchin poaching for water nymphs. Yet, that wasn't the same as being back at home.

She sighed as she watched the boats floating in and out of port. Layla wished she could just dive into the water and get away from all this trouble with Musa and Magix. Her thoughts went back to Musa... How could they bring Medusa back to the good side and transform her back into the fairy they used to know? Ms Griffin said she must have the memory of a loved one to change Musa back. Yet, it seemed impossible for her and Flora to talk to her. With Musa's parents both dead, it seemed Musa wouldn't stand a chance at becoming a fairy. Layla leant back on a crate of boxes and sighed as she tried to figure this out.

Suddenly a ship with beige sails and skulls with happy faces painted on them, came into the port as noisily as ever. Layla had the urge to change some water molecules into the shape of a gun and shoot the bloody pirates off their ship until she heard a familiar voice crow out to the shores.

"Ahoy there Magix!" the gruff voice called, Layla jumped up off the boxes and smiled. _Riven! I thought he was a levebike mechanic! _

She reached down and created a fuchsia telescope on a tripod and peered through the looking glass to find a burgundy haired seafarer flailing his arms and yelling at the bow of the ship. His burgundy hair was longer and looser than Layla remembered. Layla noticed he had grown a little bit of facial hair and chest hair. As the ship came to the rickety dock, Riven and a green haired man with a sword in his mouth jumped onto the dock with ropes in their hands. Layla ran towards them as Riven and the swordsman secured the ship safely to the dock.

"Thanks, Solo my man!" Riven said with a curt nod to the green haired man with three swords, Solo gave a wink and caulked his fingers in reply.

"Riven, it's so good to see you!" Layla exclaimed as she opened her arms for a hug. "I was just thinking of you!"

"Oh, Layla...hey," Riven mumbled unenthusiastically, pretending to not notice her arms spread apart. Riven looked up to see a bug eyed captain with long arms, a dark beard, and wore a straw hat on his head.

"Hey Riven, see ya later!" the captain shouted waving goodbye to his crew member.

"Keep on sailing Luffy," Riven called, the captain laughed and extended his sword.

"I'll be king of the Pirates!" Luffy chuckled, Solo cut the ropes with his three swords and boarded the ship as a female turned the ship around and they were out of the harbour in a flash. Layla and Riven waved as the pirate ship sailed away.

"Okay, what was that about?" Layla demanded as the ship was out of reach.

"That was Luffy, captain of the Merrygo. I got tired pumping gas so I joined their crew for a year," Riven explained, "Yeah, Luffy's nuts for a rubber man. He keeps eating too many gum gum fruits. You should see him clean the toilets from the captain's cabin. Man that guy can stretch! He's trying to get to the Grande Line where a pirate treasure is waiting, but they took a wrong turn and ended up in the magical dimension. What's funny is that there is no Grande Line in Magix! He's been looking for that treasure for years and he'll never find it here! Isn't that whacked?"

"Uh, huh. It sure is Riven.." Layla said unimpressed. "Look Riven, there's something you need to know about Musa..."

"Whoa! I told her! I'm not ready to commit! I'm on top of the world right now! If her father asks me to be her fiancee again.. I'll let him have it." Riven argued, Layla felt shocked at those words and downright appalled.

"Musa's father's dead! You could be more supportive, Riven!" Layla shouted in rage. "God! Now I know why nobody liked you in college!"

"Wait a second! I came to see how Musa was doing and now I'm being yelled at by some tomboy who stole my levebike for night rides in the Dark Forest!" Riven shouted.

"Sorry if you didn't take care of it properly!" Layla argued.

"I know how to take care of it! Dudes know that type of shit.."

"Okay! Subject change.." Layla said trying to calm down. "You came to see Musa, right? I have some info that I have to share with you about what happened..."

So Layla began to tell Riven the entire story. Riven nodded silently as if he was sympathizing with what had happened. Layla told him that they couldn't do anything but change her back from her witch form. "...that's why we need your help. _She_ needs your help."

"I...I'm glad you told me."

"Then let's go find Medusa." Layla concluded.

Medusa flew over Magix with a cold heart since she didn't regret trying to blow the city up. She flew over the place where she saw Darcy spell Riven at the Hex Café during freshmen year. She flew over the alley where the witches jumped her. This was where she felt disgusted with the world. She sent radio waves to destroy a blue jean shop which had denim for too high a price. She destroyed the ice cream shop where she and Riven used to go once they started dating. She gave a high pitched piercing shriek that ruined the glass to the first music store that her parents had gotten her first instrument.

She hated everything. She stared at the tubas and brass instruments melt away as the violins and string instruments burnt up into cinders as a fire started blazing from the blast. She didn't want to remember anything from her past and erase everything that reminded her of her days as a fairy. It hurt too much just to leave it standing. Suddenly, she spotted two people whom she never wanted to see ever again.

"YOU! YOU TRAITORS!" Medusa shrieked, as she flew quickly towards Layla and Riven.

Layla made a shield as Medusa blared angry and vengeful music at them. As Riven and Layla ran away, Medusa flew over to see a small child opening up a window and stuck his head out. She blasted some heavy rock music at the poor child trying to burst his eardrums. Layla quickly spotted the little boy and quickly made a pair translucent purple shutters for the window. The noise bounced off the shutters and collided straight to Medusa.

"Medusa! Babe..it's me!" Riven shouted waving his arms towards her.

"Riven!"Medusa grumbled as she fired a shot at Riven. Riven extended a hand and tried to catch Medusa's energy. Once Riven caught it, a burning sensation ripped through his hands as rhythms blasted into his eardrums. Finally Riven had to throw the energy back at Medusa knocking her off her feet and kneeled down beside her.

"Musa.." Riven murmured, as he cupped Medusa's face. "I'm here for you Musa.."

"Riven, why did you do it?" Musa whispered as tears streamed out of her eyes as Riven held her close. Riven looked at Layla for support, Layla nodded approvingly as Riven tilted Medusa's head back in his palm.

"I had to make you listen to reason.."Riven stated sadly, her eyes widened. "All my life I'd call myself a loner, and didn't care what other people thought about me. Yet, the more time I spent alone, the more lonely I used to be. It felt like I didn't have anyone for support, but you..you have people to support you. You have people who care deeply about you. Pushing them away is a really bad mistake! It doesn't work, 'cause I won't let you pull away Musa..we are meant to be together."

"Riven...I..."Medusa stammered, her eyes became a lighter shade of blue as she curled her arms around his waist. "I'm so sorry!"

"I'm sorry I left you Musa," Riven whispered in her ear, suddenly in a burst of pink light, Medusa's black hair unfurled into two floppy blue black pigtails. Her eyeshadow turned a soft shade of pink as a pair of fairy wings sprouted from her back.. As the light settled and Layla could see that Musa was back in her Enchantix dress.

"Musa! You're back!" Layla exclaimed happily, Musa smiled a warm and grateful smile. She turned to Riven she blushed a pale pink. Riven took her into his arms and gave a warm embrace and kissed Musa softly on the lips. When they pulled apart, Musa looked longingly into his eyes.

"I love you Riven," She exclaimed.

"I love you too Musa.." Riven said softly as they gave each other another kiss as they walked off into the sunset. They got married and lived happily ever after.

The End...

Not!

_

* * *

A cheesy romantic end, but it was worth it, but don't take that happily ever after stuff to heart..or that THE END part either. This ain't over till the fat lady sings..or for winx club, the not so anorexic looking woman. I don't mean that..I'm just goofin' around that's all! Review if you're not bored of any of this..or if your bored. you're choice Pheofox22 _


	12. Princess S makes it Big

_Princess S Makes it Big __-To Stella fans, your pregnancy test is postponed to eight months_

Flora and Layla walked through the halls of their old school together. It was odd seeing girls rushing to class before the bell and they didn't have to go to class. Layla told Flora about Musa and Riven reuniting in Magix earlier that day. Flora told the gruesome details that she heard from Palladium about his relationship with her mother as they entered Grizelda's office.

"That's so awful Flora. I mean not to diss Palladium and all, but having an affair with your mom is very low," Layla exclaimed, Flora lowered her head in shame.

"Yeah, but it brings up the question.." Flora murmured slowly, "Is he my real father?"

"Is who what's father?" Grizelda's voice loomed from the headmistress's desk. "Care to dish Flora?"

"Grizelda? Uh..we were just talking interrealm gossip!" Flora exclaimed squeakily, she waved her arms in embarrassment.

"I see.." Grizelda stated unimpressed, she motioned towards the seats as Layla and Flora sat down in front of her "I am glad that your friend Musa has come back to the good side of things. Where is Musa now?"

"Musa said she wanted some alone time with Riven...you know catching up and all that," Layla replied, Grizelda eyed her as she put down the book about the Great Dragon and adjusted her glasses.

"At least she's feeling like her old self," Grizelda remarked. "Now, I called you back here because I am still worried about your other club member Bloom. She may have disappeared yet I feel an aura of darkness and danger around her."

"But she disappeared from the magical dimension after Skye was MIA," Flora said in shock.

"Yes, but I still can sense her presence,"Grizelda stated grimly. "You must try and find her."

"But Grizelda, we had a tough enough time busting our butts to turn Musa back into a fairy on our own," Layla argued with a roughness to her voice. "We need backup."

"Hey! I know what we can do... Stella used to have an uplink to Earth via magic messaging and something Earthlings called the internet on Solaria." Flora interrupted, Layla nodded. "I'm sure Stella wouldn't miss a chance to save our best friend."

"Indeed she would. That Stella girl always pushed you into most of the trouble you girls caused," Grizelda remarked flatly. "But don't even think of letting her set foot on campus!"

"Alright Flora, what do you say?" Layla said encouragingly as Grizelda made a portal.

"Next stop Solaria!"

---

Princess Stella of the sun and moon was busy at work in her great golden palace on Solaria. Her workers were at their sewing machines and used fitting spells on fabrics as Stella monitored her latest fashions that suited the trends of today. Stella grew quite successful in the years after Alfea. She had pursued a career in fashion, her lifelong dream as well as ruled the kingdom of Solaria with a bracelet covered fist.

"Now daw-lings, summer fashion shoot is in three weeks so I want bikinis to be slingy, sexy and slim." Stella declared, as she walked around her quarters. "That means no itsy bitsy teenie weenie polka dot bikinis this year grandma!"

Stella's grandmother sighed at the assembly line which were seemingly going ship shape. Stella gleamed at her accomplishment. She was a success story at 24 years all the magazines including Teen Fairy had carried her clothing line and she felt on top of the world! Suddenly her stomach lurched, as if Stella was about to hurl. Stella never used to get sick, her immune system was always in top shape, but the last few weeks it seemed as if she had the flu of some sort.

"Must be something I ate.." she chuckled, suddenly Brandon came out of a secret passageway coming behind the staircase. He was wearing only a loin cloth and a piece of rag that wrapped around his bare chest.

"Stella, sweety!" Brandon shouted as he went toward his beloved. Stella frowned as he kissed her on the forehead. "What's wrong, babe?"

"Shnookums, I don't want to seem distant, but what if my father had seen you," Stella replied quietly as she lowered her eyes.

"Why can't we just talk to him? Maybe he forgot about what an ass I made of myself." Brandon argued as he threw down a broom that was in his hand. "I am sick of playing one of your servants!"

"Honey, my dad is like an elephant. Unfortunately, he never forgets and what we did is sure to be on the top of his do not forget list," Stella replied sadly. "But, we're still together on this, right?"

"I wish you lived with your mother, Stella," Brandon sighed. "At least she'd give me a chance."

Suddenly a portal opened right in front of the couple with a flash of radiant light. Flora and Layla emerged from the opening as the light faded. "Guys! I can't believe I'm finally seeing you after all these years!"

"We missed you too Stella," Flora said warmly as she gave Stella a warm embrace. Layla hugged Stella too and paused as she saw Brandon in his servant costume.

"Uh, Brandon..why aren't you wearing anything?" Layla asked awkwardly as she sized him up in his loin cloth.

"Long story Layla..." was his only response.

"Come on Flora, gossip! What have you been doing all these years?" Stella shrieked in delight, Flora bit her lip as Stella grabbed her arms and shook her like a rag doll.

"Well, I'm trying to achieve total enlightenment. Yoga, belly dancing and tai-chi. I didn't have as good of career opportunities as you did..so I was a bit bummed out and contemplated suicide which got me into Pos—" Flora grimaced as she felt Layla's rock hard fist jab her in the stomach.

"She's been taking it easy, but she and I got together and went to Magix to find Musa. We'll explain it all later, okay." Layla stated quickly. Stella eyed her friend a little bit. "This is a nice reunion and all Stella but we really need your help.."

"We're trying to figure out what happened to Bloom. She disappeared after Skye was considered a missing person in the Eraklyon army," Flora explained, Stella's big brown eyes lowered as sadness spread across her face. "We were wondering if you heard from her."

"I'm sorry, but I haven't heard anything for months." Stella said sadly, she turned to her staff and waved her arms. "Alright, ladies! Cappuccino break!"

Stella's grandmother shrieked in delight as the assembly line workers exited the room. Stella turned to her friends and smiled. "If grandma and the staff don't have their mocha latte every half hour, they become really cranky. Nobody likes cranky old women as I always say."

"You never say that," Layla put out.

Stella gave a little tour around the work room where extravagant and elegant cloths lay with eloquent and somewhat bizarre patterns. They were placed everywhere, on the tables, on manakins and even on the floors. Layla and Flora glanced in awe of what their friend had been doing during these years, looking at the different styles and colours of half done clothing and magazine covers hanging on the walls with Stella on the cover.

"It seems you've been busy," Layla remarked eying a pair of khaki shorts and a pink summer top.

"Why of course, darling!" Stella said in a singsong voice as she showed them a notebook full of sketches, designs and dresses. "When we all graduated I was spotted in the Goblin Ghoul night club while I was a waitress washing tables there. They told me I was perfect for modelling and they signed me up with an agent. Let's see, after I did that for a year I knew my calling was for fashion design! Now I have my hot fashions on almost fifty of the magazines in the magical dimension. I also have a new designer perfume called P.S! Out in stores this winter!"

Stella sprayed a pink perfume bottles with the initials P and S written in gold into Layla's face. Layla began to hack and choke as she let the whiff of it fill her nostrils. Flora got a whiff of it and thought it seemed divine. Brandon caressed Stella and put a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly the double doors of the throne room flung wide open, and one of Princess Stella's servants entered wavering a small white stick in her hand.

"Princess Stella, Princess Stella! What wonderful news!" the servant said in a thick English accent as she gave the stick to Stella. "I found it in the lavatory, you must have left it there."

"Oh no.." Stella murmured as her face went white.

"What is it?" Flora asked unsurely. Stella looked at Flora and then at her stomach.

"I'm pregnant..."

"That's great sweety!" Brandon exclaimed happily, "We can get married now."

"But my dad will kill us!" Stella shouted, "He's still king ya know!"

"I get it. He'll be mad that we did it a couple of times before marriage and all, but this is the right time to reconcile with him," Brandon remarked calmly as he put an arm around her. "We won't have to hide anymore.."

"That sounds like a relief, I guess," Stella murmured as a small smile spread across her face. "But, I won't fit into a size four ever again!"

"It doesn't matter. You're beautiful whatever size you are," Brandon replied as he softly brushed his hand over Stella's cheek. He pulled back a long golden strand of her hair back and squeezed her under the waist. Stella lowered her head onto Brandon's broad shoulder in serene silence. All of a sudden the peace and quietness was shattered as there were several booming knocks at the door. Voices and bright lights hovered around the windows as crowds of people kept shouting and trying to break in.

"Uh oh, I know that sound..." Stella gasped as she went to the door and tried to keep it closed. Brandon and the servant tried to block the pathway as well as Flora and Layla just stood there looking very confused.

"What is it?" Flora said in terror.

"The media..." was all that Stella could say before the doors were forced open as reporters and photographers for every magazine, newspaper and television show on the face of the realm, or so it seemed to be there. Questions were flying out of almost everyone's mouth.

"Princess Stella! Is the pregnancy rumour true?" a reporter hollered shoving a microphone into Stella's face.

"What are you going to name the baby?" a woman journalist shouted scribbling down a few words on her paper.

"Who is the father?" a talk show host asked.

"Can I see you naked!" another perverted person shrieked.

"No Comment! No Comment! No Comment," Stella shouted loudly as she tried to pry the doors closed. She pointed at a crusty old man. "And for the thousandth time Mr Spader, NO!"

As Stella successfully shut the door, Brandon ran to get a piece of plywood and took out a cordless drill to bolt the door shut. Layla gave a sly snicker.

"You can put anything under that loin cloth, can't ya Brandon?" Layla remarked playfully.

"I was fixing the staircase in the secret passage, okay?" Brandon said with a shrug. "No big deal."

"So what are you going to do with the baby, Stella?" Flora asked.

"Maybe you should rename that perfume PMS. For Princess Mommy Stella," Layla quipped.

"Oh ha ha Layla, your jokes are as funny as Tecna's used to be," Stella remarked bluntly, she planted her hands on her hips and lifted her chin haughtily. "I'm going to deny everything, as if nothing is going to happen and go on with my fame and fortunate life as a superstar!"

At that moment, Stella felt her stomach grumble in protest as a shower of sparks formed around her midriff. Stella couldn't believe her eyes. Her belly was twice as big as before and was poking out of her top. Stella sighed as she shook her head.

"That's the problem with being a magical being. You're body can play magic tricks on you," Stella remarked as she inhaled a deep breath and touched her belly with a reversal spell. Her waistline returned to the normal size. Layla snickered behind her back and as Stella turned around she seemed to be fuming, then she seemed to be depressed and started to cry on Brandon's shoulder.

"Stella, this is a good thing. There's actually a little person growing inside of you with a little part of you and a little part of me," Brandon said trying to sooth Stella from her tears. "You and Brandon should be celebrating!"

"Brandon's right. Don't be so down on yourself," Flora remarked softly, "You're a strong person and you two will get through this together!"

"Right, just not now.." Stella sniffled, "I have way more important things to do. I have to try and find a way to rescue Bloom with you!"

"Then go for it Stella, Pregnant or not!" Brandon said determinedly. "Go and save your friend.."

"So you're coming with us?" Layla remarked.

"It won't be the Winx Club without you," Flora said giving the two of them an embrace.

"It wouldn't be the Winx Club without Bloom!" Stella cried, "So let's go find her!"

_

* * *

_**Sorry for delaying the grand entrance for Stella, It took a long time to rewrite it all. Tell me if it's good, okay? -Pheofox**


	13. Bloom's Burning Heart Of Sorrow

_Bloom's Burning Heart Of Sorrow_

"_Everyone yearns for love,_

_Some are scarred from love,_

_Those who cared are blackened_

_By a burning heart of sorrow._"

Stella showed Flora and Layla her home office where magazine clippings were scattered all along the walls. She sat down on a chair with wheels at her desk where a state of the art computer was installed.

"Daddy, gave me a satellite uplink to Earth's internet, that's a lamer human version of the Realm Wide Web," Stella informed as she clacked her freshly manicured nails on the keyboard, "The last time I checked in with Bloom, she and her parents were going on vacation on the island of Fiji, and that was seven months ago!"

"We better go to Gardenia to ask Bloom's parents some questions," Flora remarked.

"Stella can use her Solaria ring for that," Layla added, Stella nodded as she threw the ring up into the air and in a flash of brilliant light the Solaria sceptre appeared in her hands.

With a broad swoop Stella's sceptre shone a remarkable light and the three women appeared in Bloom's livingroom on Earth. Bloom's mother Vanessa, came into the livingroom unaware of the magic that had brought the three girls into her home. She grabbed a glass on the coffee table and placed it on top of a stack of dishes in her hands. Vanessa looked up to see the three girls looking at her, she quickly threw down the stack of plates and glasses and started to scream out the door.

"Mike! We have robbers! We have robbers in the living room!" Vanessa yelped for her husband, "I was just going to wash the dishes and robbers appeared out of nowhere!"

"Hold on a second," Mike's voice came from the kitchen and jumped from the kitchen into the livingroom with a hose in his hands. The girls eyes widened in panic as Mike startled them. Mike looked up and dropped the hose. "Stella? What are you doing here?"

"Who are they?" Vanessa remarked as she pointed to Layla and Flora.

"These are Bloom's friends from Alfea, Flora fairy of Nature from Lymphea, and Layla princess of Tides who has the power over water molecules," Stella introduced, Layla and Flora smiled and waved at them from a distance before Vanessa went to shake their hands.

"It's so nice to finally meet you both," Vanessa said as tears rolled down her eyes. "Bloom told us all about you."

"Nice to meet you too!" Flora answered sweetly, Mike's eyes lowered as they all sat down quietly.

"Unfortunately, Bloom's not here at the moment," Mike said gravely, Vanessa began to sob on his shoulder.

"Is everything alright?" Stella asked softly.

"Things just haven't been the same since we came back from Fiji," Vanessa sniffed as Flora passed a tissue towards her.

"What happened to Bloom?" Layla asked as Mike stood up and sat next to Flora.

"Bloom came back from Sparx in a terrible state, she was so sad when she heard the news that Prince Skye was missing in the war. She couldn't bear being in the castle anymore," Mike began to explain as he sipped his coffee, "After she got the letter she kept hearing the voice of that nymph named Daphne. She began consoling her but before long Daphne began to threaten Bloom telling her to kill herself through her sleep and through Bloom's so called visions. At that time Bloom attempted to take her life away since she did not have the love that she wished to have. Finally, she called us up, she couldn't take it anymore.."

"We tried to help her cope; we took her to see a psychiatrist to try and find out and understand why she was hearing that voice," Vanessa continued "The therapist decided that she had to take antidepressants to keep the hallucinations away and regulate her mood."

"That's when she exploded..literally," Mike said gravely, "Fire flew all around the office and she kept saying that Daphne was not a hallucination, that she was alive! She was her sister, and her guardian. Soon after, the pills did not work and she was suicidal again. She refused to take the pills for months. We tried to go to another therapist and she told us to go away with Bloom for a vacation and keep her under constant supervision."

"So we let her choose Fiji as a relaxation spot. We thought she was finally getting back to normal and as we saw her chill out she was becoming the same old Bloom again as we saw the sites. We headed towards a village where the ancient tribesmen told us of a fire goddess that they worshipped for thousands of years," Vanessa added, "She loved hearing that legend and coaxed the villagers to go up the volcano where the goddess was supposed to dwell in."

"When we went up the volcano Bloom started hearing things again," Mike continued. "She kept wanting to go farther up the volcano, even when they told her that it was too dangerous to scale without the proper equipment. Yet she didn't listen and told us it was her destiny to get to the top of the volcano."

"She went up the volcano by herself.." Vanessa broke off and began to cry again, Layla put a hand on Vanessa's shoulder.

"Don't worry, just let it out." Layla consoled as Vanessa grabbed her shoulder and buried her face in Layla's shirt. "You can tell us anything, no matter how horrible it is."

"It's horrible.." Vanessa replied.

"What is it?" Stella remarked.

"Stella, Flora, Layla.." Mike remarked slowly. "A group of volcanologists who were studying the volcano saw Bloom get to the top. They tried to warn her, but she did it anyway.."

"And?" Flora asked hesitantly.

"They saw her dive into the volcano and disappear under the bubbling lava, and we never saw her again!"

* * *

Please review..I know it took a long time but I got it done. Hope nobody sues. Pheofox22 


	14. Winx Club Goes to Fiji

New Chapter- does it have too much Stella in it?**

* * *

**

**Winx Club Goes To Fiji!**

_Our airports take cash, credit cards, but not frequent fairy miles_.

"She did what?" Stella shrieked, "Are you sure?"

"She jumped into the core of a volcano," Vanessa said, "there's no other way to explain it Stella."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Layla shouted, "let's go find her!"

"Uh, hello Layla?" Stella argued getting up from her seat. "She's in the core of a volcano in Fiji. How can we possibly save her?"

"We can do anything if we can put our minds to it," Flora remarked determinedly, she walked towards Mike and Vanessa. "We'll get Bloom back no matter what!"

"Um..guys," Layla mumbled, Stella and Flora turned towards her. "Where's Fiji?"

Stella slapped herself on the head as Flora shook hers.

"Fiji is in a group of tropical islands that are in the Southern Pacific Ocean of Earth," Vanessa replied as she took out a tray of tea biscuits. "If you're going to save Bloom, I'm sure our travel agent can get you some cheap aeroplane tickets to Fiji. He's a real good travel agent!"

"Uh, thanks for the offer but we better do this ourselves," Layla remarked as she took a biscuit from the tray.

"Yeah, we'll just fly over" Stella said as she scarfed down another biscuit. "I mean how far can Fiji be?"

"Haven't you heard about a thing called oceans?"Mike replied smartly. "There is no way you can fly or swim an entire ocean by yourselves."

"Mr Bloom's dad is right. Our wings will get tired," Flora remarked, "Besides we don't know where we're going not to mention NMBs might see us."

"Oh right, non magical beings shouldn't see us in our fairy form," Stella said in a shocked tone.

"Maybe they can mistake us for giant birds?" Layla suggested.

"Oh boy Layla, sure they're going to mistake us for birds with bright covered wings and skimpy outfits," Stella remarked "Besides I've always dreamed of sitting in what Earthlings call First Class on an airline.."

"Not at the price we've payed.." Mike whispered to Vanessa with a slight chuckle. Vanessa got up and picked up the phone.

"I'll just have to call Rickey up and you're on your way.." Vanessa replied and dialled the travel agent immediately.

**Gardenia Airport **

"So do you think these outfits will fool the NMBs and let us sneak on board," Stella asked Layla as she came out of the souvenir shop with white leather handbags, straw hats, t-shirts and sandals.

"I hope you didn't spend all of Bloom's mom's credit on those tacky souvenirs," Layla said crossing her arms. Layla was wearing her favourite khaki short shorts with one of Mike's oversized bowling shirts she borrowed. Her wavy chocolate brown hair was swept up in a sporty ponytail that was poking out of a black ball cap.

"Most of it was on sale!" Stella retorted underneath an orange sunhat and shades with a matching bright orange summer dress. She took out a "I ❤(heart) Gardening in Gardenia" key chain out of her newly purchased white leather purse. " See I got this cute little chain thingy and it was only fifty cents. Way more cheaper than any couture store."

"You don't drive a car," Layla remarked, and later added. "Well.. not on Earth."

"I can get souvenirs from our trip if I want to," Stella said stubbornly, she tipped her sunhat. "And with this disguise I can fool anybody."

"We don't need a disguise, Stella," Flora answered quietly, as she came out with an environmentally friendly cloth bag. She was wearing a I heart Gardening in Gardenia t shirt and a denim skirt and fortune beads on her wrist. "Vanessa told us that all we need to do is show our tickets to the person who takes them and we're allowed into the plane."

"Yeah and this is a rescue mission Stella, not an all expenses paid getaway," Layla smirked, Stella blew a raspberry at Layla but she just smiled.

"Come on girls, it's time to check our luggage!" Flora shouted as she ran towards the line up down the hall.

"Since when does Flora take charge?"Stella remarked, "It's almost like she's growing a backbone."

"I don't know," Layla admitted, "But it's a good thing she listened to Vanessa about getting around this place."

"It's so packed in here it's like I'm a sardine!" Stella complained as she was bowled over by airport lobbyists.

"Let's go!" Flora yelled from the back of the line and the two girls trudged towards their friend.

_Ten minutes later.._

"Please put your carry on luggage on the conveyor belt and anything metal goes in the trays, thank you.." the security guard droned as Flora, Stella and Layla passed by.

Flora and Layla started emptying their pockets of coins, jewelry and such. Stella froze in fear as she looked at the security woman and then at a big metal doorway in the middle of the room. She heard the clicking of the metal detector in another security guard's hand and panicked.

"Stella, don't you have anything metal to put in the bin?" Flora asked sweetly, Stella gulped as she began to walk towards the big metal door.

"Um, I don't have anything on me.." Stella shrugged, her stomach grumbled the second after she said that. She planted her hands on her hips as she thought _Some babies grow up and get an attitude, but mine has already mastered it while I am two days pregnant!_ Stella looked up and batted her eyelashes at a guard that was looking at her suspiciously.

"At least put your bag here and let's go!" Layla said, annoyed at her friend's slow pace.

"Oh, here!" she hesitated as she brought her leather purse down with a thump.

Stella turned towards the door as Layla eyed it once before going in.

"This is a funny looking portal," Layla mumbled as she walked through.

"Did she say _portal?_" a security guard asked.

"Um, we're from a country where _portal_ means door," Flora said quickly, "Isn't that a coincidence?"

"Whatever ma'am," the guard remarked and let her through.

"Hey, Bucky over here!" Two guys at the x-ray monitor thingamajig called to the guard. Bucky sat down next to the two people staring at the monitor looking at the x-rays of Flora and Layla's bags. "They're completely empty."

"Miss, would you explain why your bags are empty?" Bucky questioned Layla.

"We got them at the souvenir shop, our bags are already in the plane," Layla replied.

"Let them loose, Larry. They already got their bags on board." Bucky called to his colleagues.

"Wait there's something in this bag too!" Larry motioned to the x-ray in Stella's bag. Bucky went back to watch Stella's bag go through. "It's like a more smaller bag of some sort."

"Another bag? Are you kidding me?" Bucky shouted looking at a bag that was the size of a thimble. Suddenly, there was an abrupt yell and when Bucky looked up he could see Flora and Layla trying to tug at Stella's arms through the metal detector doorway as Stella bawled helplessly.

"Noo! Don't make me! Don't make me!" Stella shouted terrified as half her body was half way through the door. Her other half was planted on the other side, refusing to budge.

"Miss, would you walk through the metal detector as instructed or we're going to have to call security," Bucky threatened.

"Uh, Buck..we are security." another guard replied as Stella cried even more.

"Stella, you're just making this difficult," Flora said in a zen like tone,

"It's actually quite easy."

"Easy! You think this is...oh." Stella remarked as she took a step through the door. "Yeah, that was easy."

There was a shrill of beeping as Stella turned around to see the metal detector flashing lights. Stella began to sweat when Bucky came with the handheld metal detector and found that she was carrying a piece of metal.

"Out with the metals, sister." Bucky shouted extending a hand.

"I didn't mean to.." Stella murmured.

"Take off the metals ma'am.."

"I just wanted to take it on the plane.."

"Just drop it now!"

"Fine," Stella said as she took out from the top of her dress a beautiful golden crown. It shone like the sun and was encrusted with foreign looking jewels. Bucky looked at the crown.

"Did you steal this?" Bucky asked.

"I own it." Stella said proudly. "I am the Princess of Solaria."

The guards burst into laughter.

"You? A princess?" Bucky shot. "Oh sure, you're off the hook your highness."

"Why you!" Stella said angrily.

"Give us the bag and the crown we'll take it to the police."

"No my beautiful clothes!" Stella shouted, there was a flash of light as the baggage sorting machine was on the fritz. Bucky and the rest of the guards panicked over the machinery as Flora, Layla and Stella made a mad dash towards the gate.

"Why did you bring that?" Flora gasped as they got to their proper gate and motioned towards the crown.

"I just wanted the people of Earth to know I am an important figure," Stella said in defence.

"Stella, we could have been found out," Layla hissed, "From now on don't blow stuff up unless it is necessary okay?"

"No problem," Stella remarked, she gave the OK sign. "Just as no one messes with my clothes ever again!"

They waited and waited until the gate finally began letting passengers on board the plane to Fiji. Flora, Stella and Layla approached the booth cautiously trying not to cause any commotion, they gave their tickets to the woman and they entered the plane. Stella flashed a confident smile as she passed the flight attendant who was directing passengers to their seats. Stella watched as the people in the front row were offered a back massage and fancy drinks with umbrellas in them, thinking that she was going to enjoy the luxuries of the crew on the plane. Stella flashed her ticket to the flight attendant who read the ticket carefully and began to sit next to one of the people in the front row.

"Stella, where are you going? Those are not our seats," Flora whispered urgently, Stella wasn't listening.

"When is anyone going to get me one of those big fancy drinks? I'm thirsty!" Stella wailed like an infant.

"Sorry. Those are for First Class passengers only. Your ticket says Economy," the flight attendant pointed out.

"Economy?"

"That's at the back, miss," The flight attendant motioned to the back of the plane.

"Thanks, come on Stella!" Flora remarked as she quickly tugged Stella's arm.

"But what about those colourful drinks and soft seats?" Stella whimpered.

"No ma'am that's for First Class, only." the attendant said again, Stella smiled coyly as she pointed to their tickets which were still in the attendant's hand.

"I'd like a second opinion," Stella said smartly as she flipped her hair.

"Oh madame, I'm terribly sorry. I must have read it wrong.." the attendant remarked as if she was at a sudden realization that she had made an error. She motioned towards a group of seats in the middle of First class.

"Of course you did." Stella said cheekily as she sat down in the roomy comfortable chair. Stella smiled as she patted the seat beside her beckoning Flora to sit next to her. Flora took the tickets and saw that Stella used a spell to make it state they were on First class. A handsome male flight attendant offered them two drinks and clinked them together. "Like I always say Flora, strive to be first class material.."

Stella and Flora sipped happily, swapping stories and gossiping as if it was back in the old days of Alfea. Flora noticed that nothing had changed with Stella. She did have her fame and all her magazine clippings yet Flora still recognized the preppy snappy dresser that she was knew at Alfea. Finally the plane was in position to take off and Flora realized that Layla hadn't showed up. She wondered if they had ignored her and she went to the bathroom. Ten minutes after they took off Flora was worried and as the intercom said that passengers were able to get out of their seats, Flora rushed towards the bathroom to check if Layla was okay.

"Layla? Are you okay in there, sweety?" Flora asked through the metal door.

"Layla? Who's Layla? Who's talking to me?" a burly voice grunted at the other end of the door.

"Sorry sir," Flora said as she backed away, embarrassed. She looked out one of the windows near the tips of the wings and noticed a pair of green glittering wings being battered down by the winds. "LAYLA?"

Flora watched as Layla who was in Enchantix form was struggling in the wind. She gripped onto the side of the aeroplane's wings and let out a whooping noise. Layla began to fly in front of the wing trying to gain speed as if she was racing the plane. Flora was very scared since she saw her friend was flying inches away from the jets underneath the wing. Layla gave a yelp and banged on the door trying to get someone's attention. Flora went to get Stella who was in the middle of a back rub and went to the closest window that they could see Layla.

"Let me out! Let me out!" Layla began to cry, pounding on the glass.

"On my signal..1, 2, 3.." Stella began as they slipped their hands through the side of the plane as if it was water and grabbed Layla's arms. Layla braced herself as Flora and Stella pulled her through the wall. In a flash Layla de-transformed from her Enchantix, as nosy onlookers glanced at Layla and the two girls. Stella waved a hand and whispered "_Memorus Erasus_.."

"Okay folks nothing to see here! Get a move on.."

* * *


	15. Life is Difficult So is Bloom

I admit that Bloom's volcano transformation is a stolen idea from X-men's character "Magma". I don't own X-Men, but it would have been sweet if I did.

* * *

_to all who attempted and failed to commit suicide...never do it again!_

_Life's Difficult, So is Bloom_

Flora yawned as she woke up in her seat, a pillow resting behind her head. It seemed as if the plane ride lasted only minutes yet it was hours, making Flora wonder how long she had been asleep. She looked over her shoulder to see Stella and Layla snoring as their heads rested on top of each other in a deep sleep. Flora couldn't help noticing how cute they looked together as she heard the wheels turn on the ramp and squealed to a stop at the local airport in Fiji.

After waking everyone up, Layla and Stella packed up their bags and stole several glasses which were full of margarita, from three o'clock in the morning. Stella tipped the flight attendant with a generous amount of Solarian coins, which Stella knew did not match the exchange for Earth coins. Flora stretched on a sofa in the travel agent's waiting room as Stella phoned to find them the hotel that Bloom's parents had stayed at in Fiji's capital. As they got a taxi, Flora felt her heart breaking as they passed by poor helpless children on the streets in an unsanitary environment. Suddenly, Flora felt a very quick jolt inside of her and realized it was the Voice of Nature warning her that there was going to be prominent impending danger that will harm the environment.

Soon after, the taxi stopped at the end of a hill, he told them they had to get out and walk since the cab couldn't go any farther. Flora, Stella and Layla stumbled out of the cab and started to walk in the dark. There was no light so it was hard to see, and once at the top of the hill Stella discovered that the top was covered in mud by stepping in it three or four times. Layla and Flora tried to help Stella out of the mud and looked up to discover that they were in an old village with torches all around.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Flora gasped, Layla went over towards a torch and took out the map from her pocket.

"According to this, we're in the right place," Layla remarked, "The Village of

Vilavilarevo which is also called the city of fire walking, named after Fiji's most famous traditional ritual."

"Oh that's tres impressive," Stella muttered, "but where's the hotel Bloom's ma was talking about?"

"I don't think there is a hotel over here," Flora remarked pointing towards the huts. "I'm betting they stayed in one of those residental huts."

"Okay, if I am going to sleep in the mud in one of those eww..." Stella slapped a hand to her mouth. "I think I'm going to be nauseous!"

"That's called morning sickness Stell," Layla remarked, "you are having a baby you know."

"Yeah, right. Morning sickness at night," Stella said exasperated as she slipped into the mud once again. "This is so not good for my heels right now!"

"Well you did get them from a tacky souvenir shop, so it's not really a waste," Layla remarked, Stella crept up behind Layla and motioned to Flora as if she was about to ring Layla's neck.

"I'm hot! I'm sweaty and I'm pissed off!" Stella screamed, "let's just go find those huts to sleep in."

"Oh, good news there is a hotel nearby," Layla said studying the map and looked up to see a large white tower with big gold letters saying the "Pilton". "We don't have to sleep in the dirt!"

Stella keeled over into the mud once more, leaving Layla and Flora to carry her in. The hotel seemed huge and very glossy. Layla checked in as Flora carried Stella safely to their room. Flora put a hot wet cloth on Stella's forehead. Flora noticed that Stella seemed to be shivering.

"Stella, sweety, aren't you hungry? We haven't ate since the plane took off," Flora asked softly as she came back with a bag of chips. Stella grunted.

"I'm not hungry, just give me something to drink," Stella groaned as she rolled over on her pillow.

"You better eat something, or you're baby won't be healthy," Flora said calmly, Stella looked away.

"I'm just tired and queasy, leave me alone," Stella insisted, as she put her face in her pillow. Flora nodded sadly, she knew that the journey was tough on her with her pregnancy. Flora grabbed the ice box and went towards the door.

"Um..I'm going to get some ice," Flora hesitated, when clearly the box was full. She shut the door and left her friend alone.

"So, little miss princess kicked you out?" Layla asked, with an annoyed look on her face.

"She needs a little time by herself," Flora replied softly, "I think it's a little tough on her."

"I know how tough life is, Flora. I've been through it too," Layla remarked, making a fist, "To survive you have to go beyond your limits! Confront your fears! I had to sacrifice a lot in my work and that do nothing twit was lapping in luxury, doing what? Drawing cartoons of dresses and primping and posing all her life! She hasn't done any hard work at all..."

"Stop it! Stella's your friend," Flora said with tears rolling down her cheeks, "We all face difficult things in our lives! You, me and Stella! Do you think it's hard to know you've lost a friend, that you're away from your boyfriend and pregnant with his child! She might be bawling her brains out for all that stresses!"

"Or drinking it all away..." Layla said as she opened the door just a crack.

"What?" Flora exclaimed as she stuck her head in too.

"She found the complimentary mini bar," Layla droned.

"I've had enough of this," Flora hissed as she went inside, "Stella, what do you think you're doing?"

"Care for a drinky drinky?" she gurgled as she shook a bottle of gin and collapsed onto the bed. The covers were covered in liquor bottles.

"This is bad," Layla muttered. "If she wants to kill her baby it's fine with me."

"Stop that!" Flora remarked, trying to get the bottle out of Stella's grip. "For all I know about pregnancy, she shouldn't be drinking this stuff."

"I bet Stella didn't know that," Layla answered as she sat down on a chair and took out a piece of paper she had folded up in her pocket. "While she's asleep, let's just plan out a course of action for tomorrow."

"We'll go into the village and ask the volcano guides to help us get to the volcano that Bloom disappeared in," Flora suggested, Layla took out a pen and wrote it down.

"Sounds like a plan to me, you're getting good at this Flora," Layla remarked.

"I have a friend to thank for that," Flora said and looked out the window. _If she's alright and still out there._

–_the next day_

Flora and Layla woke up bright and early to go out into the village of Vilavilarevo, and opened the curtains to shed a little light on Stella's hangover. Flora got a box of trail mix and Layla got a raspberry doughnut, Stella only brought mineral water as they went into the village of Vilavilarevo.

It seemed to be a very deeply cultural experience for Flora, she never thought that a race on Earth could ever be this mysterious or mystical. They all walked towards the center of the village where the ceremonial fire pit was laid. Layla almost put a foot on the burning hot coals yet decided not to walk on them. Flora looked over to a big sign that said "Volcano Expeditions" and knew they reached their destination.

"Come and see the wonders of the great volcano where the long forgotten goddess of Blomoa has risen from the fiery depths of the core of the Earth!" An islander preached.

"Blomoa?" Layla remarked quietly, "that's an odd name for a goddess,"

"For years Blomoa wished to surface from the top of the volcano and doomsday will come! The planet will be consumed by lava and flame! The goddess is burned by a broken heart and will do anything to kill the pain," the islander continued thrusting a hand at Flora, "Only power and destruction will ease it..and thus leading to the end of the world."

"Is this guy crazy or what?" Layla whispered, Stella nodded vigorously.

"Hold on you guys, this sounds a lot like what Bloom was going through," Flora answered swiftly as she went to the islander. "Sir, can you lead us to the volcano?"

"Yes indeed, young lady," he replied, he opened and closed his hand greedily, "Cash, no credit or I send you to the vultures!"

"There aren't any vultures in Fiji," Layla said, "Are there?"

"No but I spot a big chicken over here," Stella pointed at Layla.

"Chicken? You're going to pay for that!" Layla snapped as she ran after Stella and Flora.

They hiked up the volcano until dusk, the islander kept telling Flora the strange tales of the goddess living in the volcano. Flora sensed a really negative vibration that was coming from underneath the molten rock and knew she had to do something or the balance of nature would be destroyed. Finally, the islander stopped nearly at the top of the volcano.

"This is the farthest you can come to the top of the volcano," the islander said gravely. "Too bad, Blomoa will destroy...everything."

"We have to get to the top of that volcano," Flora said determinedly.

"Flora, what are you? Crazy?" Stella insisted. "If it means risking our safety, it's not worth it."

"If it means risking the safety of our friend we have to go," Flora said and began to run.

"Flora! No!" Layla shouted.

"If you friend is dead, will you pay cash?" the islander remarked greedily at Stella.

As Flora got to the top of the volcano she looked down at the molten lava down below. She closed her eyes and focused her Winx to try and connect to her friend. _Come out Bloom.._

Suddenly the lava bubbled and boiled as ash arched into the sky, the volcano erupted sending the lava into the sky. Yet, it was very unusual, since the lava shot up into the air and stayed into a vertical column and within it's fiery lava emerged a woman with fire red hair. It was a woman that had merged with the lava leaving her skin as harden lava and eyes as red as fire, but the most interesting thing appeared were two black burnt fairy wings.

"It's Bloom!" Stella shouted amazed as Layla and her mouths hung open.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Bloom said in a hollow tone.

"It's us Bloom, you're friends! You're friends from Alfea," Flora shouted.

"I don't have any friends," Bloom said angrily.

"We know about what happened to Sky.." Stella said.

"..Well, well, do you know how it feels Stella?" Bloom shouted angrily, "As if three thousand daggers stabbing at your heart yet you still wouldn't DIE? DO YOU FEEL PAIN EVERY MORNING AND NIGHT WISHING THAT HE WOULD COME BACK, YET HE IS NOT RESTING BESIDE YOU? FEELING HIS BREATH ON YOUR CHEEK YET HE MIGHT BE SIX FEET UNDER AND COULDN'T EVEN TAKE A SINGLE BREATH? No..I didn't think so!"

"We know you've been through a lot, and the pain aches you all the time," Flora remarked, "Yet we could help you..support you!"

"I doubt it. I came to Fiji to free my soul. I knew the only easy way to end my life was throwing myself into a volcano..yet it didn't work! Now, I'm this hideous beast!" Bloom exclaimed as she buried her face in her hands. "Why is it so hard to die on this pathetic planet!"

"You are meant to be alive Bloom.." Flora replied.

"I'd be better dead than alive," Bloom shouted, her amber eyes glowing like hot fires. "I can't take the pain and suffering much longer..Sky..I love you!"

Without another word, the lava dropped back into the volcano and Bloom disappeared under the molten rock surface crying. Stella and Layla looked at each other as the islander stood speechless. Flora couldn't believe how her friend was suffering, unable to withstand anything further Flora collapsed into Layla's arms after a jolting headache and blacked out.

"Flora!"

* * *

P.S I also admit, torturing Bloom is fun.. 


	16. Tears from the Volcano

**On the Wrong Side of the Tracks**

"_Friendship is a hard habit to break"_

* * *

_Volcano Tears_

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Stella's voice sounded, "Should we get a nurse?"

Flora could hear Layla grunt in remorse as she heard her hiking boots shuffle across the mauve rug of the hotel room.

"Sit down Layla your making me nervous," Stella added, "I know you're worried about Flora but I'm rather worried about you too."

"She's been asleep for two days, Stella," Layla remarked hitting the wall with her fist. "She might be unconscious or even worse...dead!"

"I'll tell you for the hundred and fiftieth time, she's not dead!" Stella remarked as Layla went to weep on the arm of the sofa bed.

Flora immediately knew that she had to get up. She fluffed her pillow and started making those waking up noises to get Layla's attention. She blinked and yawned as she stretched and hit the floor getting out of bed. Stella turned her head and saw the bed empty as a tanned hand reached for Stella.

"I think she's awake now, Layla," Stella admitted, Flora pulled herself up on a side table next to Stella.

"But barely alive after that fall," Flora muttered, she stood up momentarily and shook her head. Stella helped her friend up from the ground and giggled. "It's good to wake up from that laughing, I couldn't believe what I was hearing."

"What was going on? Did you have a vision?" Layla inquired, Flora shook her head.

"It was the voice of Nature, it was screaming at me," Flora replied frightened at what she was about to say. "It said that..it said that..."

"That, what?" Stella begged.

"That the Earth is about to be destroyed..." Flora said hoarsely. "In less than three months, and I'm one of who can stop this world from being ruined."

"That's terrible," Layla admitted. Stella slunk towards a lounge chair near the phone.

"I guess we're going to have to call in and tell the monkeys here that our plans have changed," Stella remarked as she held up the phone to her ear.

"I have a bad feeling, we should try to coax Bloom out of the volcano..."Flora murmured.

"I think so too, but you know she's very sensitive right now, and getting Bloom mad with her current insanity state of mind would probably finish the world off even quicker," Layla remarked snapping her fingers.

"Sure, but we better keep an eye on her," Flora replied softly, "I'll use my winx with the Voice of Nature to try and see Bloom's location. Volcanoes are part of nature, right?"

"Better be careful though," Layla added, she went to make a pot of coffee. "You do not want to mess with her when you drop in at a not so wanted moment."

"It'll be fine. Bloom knows me," Flora giggled, she took a cup of java. "How can I be trouble for Bloom, we were roommates together."

"I don't know, Flora.." Layla remarked, she sulked in her seat. "Aren't you wondering about it?"

"About what?" Flora asked looking at Layla oddly.

"About your real father..."

"No, why would I be thinking of that right now?" Flora blushed as she grasped at her coffee. Layla's ocean blue eyes looked downward at her hiking boots. "We have to worry about Bloom."

"I'm just wondering about what Palladium said to you about developing great powers," Layla remarked, "You're really busting out of your shell Flora, and I feel like your powers are growing somehow."

"...What do you mean, you can't reserve two more months on our account?" Stella muttered on the phone.

"Maybe you're right, but all I'm focussing now is on finding a way to figure out this mess," Flora said crossing her arms, she looked around and saw Stella with her teeth clenched pounding down the phone into the end table with the lamp.

"He said our credit cards will expire if we book any more nights here...let alone 90 days," Stella grunted as she put down the lamp on the floor, she began to weep until she barfed in the waste basket next to her.

"We better look for another hotel," Layla said unenthusiastically.

"But, what about seeing the sights, shopping in the markets, shopping in stores, shopping on the beach..culture people, culture!" Stella shouted, she wavered a magazine at Layla's face. Layla pushed it out of the way.

"Fine! We'll go look at the village nearby, but only if you behave!" Layla groaned as she leant down to Stella who was on the floor bawling. She picked up the magazine and walked out with Flora. "Being nice to pregnant fairies is so overrated with that one."

They all went out into the village, which was even more packed than before. There were balloons and streamers scattered across the village as stone sculptors created great sculptures of a woman with fairy wings and looked like Bloom. The islander from the tourist place was up on a soapbox again telling of the forth coming doom that the world will end. Flora knew these prophets were supposed to be lunatics, yet she doubted that the fate of the Earth may soon become reality in a couple months.

"Once Blomoa sends out her great dragon, the oceans will rise, the deserts will become hotter and all of the planet will be exposed to the terrible might of her powers," the islander shouted dramatically, "She will bring the world to the beginning of an existence as a hot boiling ball of fire!"

"Shut up!" Stella said throwing her shoe. "It's not going to happen! Not on my watch!"

"Stella, this is the time of the great Festivals of Fire," Layla hissed motioning to the tourism magazine. "These are one of the only villages on the island that believe that the End of the World is inevitable."

"Oh sorry," Stella muttered before reaching up and making a fist. "Doomsday's good! Go Apocalypse! _It's the end of the world as we know it..."_

"Can't you quit?" Layla furiously asked as she pulled Stella by the ear as she and Flora huddled in with the blond fairy. "You're being really annoying right now. Do you want to get thrown in the mud?"

"I'm sorry, It's hormones! I can't seem to...oh there it comes again," Stella hesitated and began to bawl, Flora lent Stella her shoulder and consoled her as Layla slapped her forehead with her cap.

They all walked together and saw the people setting up a big stage in the middle of the village with big rows of cables and sound systems. There were great cloth banners that were hung on top of buildings and flags on sticks that the children played with. Layla wondered when the festival would start and asked a local merchant who was helping in a tent. As Layla was talking and Stella was taking pictures Flora went into a pose to try and contact Bloom. She felt the whistling in the trees and the gentle shaking of the earth before she began to develop a picture in the mind.

It was Bloom. She was swimming. She was swimming in the lava; her crusted glowing body was red hot and the tips of her black wings were wavering very fast. Flora began to sweat, her body seemed to be burning up as the vision continued. Bloom looked as if she was mad as hell and turned to Flora in the vision and screamed..._Leave me alone!_

A giant bang startled Flora awake. It seemed as though the volcano had erupted at the time her vision ended. Shooting lava arched through the sky as molten rock came crashing down in the area of the volcano. Everyone was fleeing in every different direction, like chickens with their heads cut off. Flora had to look for her friends and saw Stella and Layla were in intense situations. Stella was standing with a little girl playing in a sandbox as a blaze of fire came down upon them. Stella raised her hands and formed a shield of light within her hands to deflect the fire. Layla was trying to get the merchant's tent stable as ash began to fill the air. The merchant let go of the ropes and let the tarp go flying. Layla jumped into the air yet it floated away. In a great feat of fury she went into a crevice near a palm tree and transformed into her Enchantix, and tried to get it.

"Gotcha! You stinking tarp," Layla cussed as she grabbed onto the cloth. Rocks were pouring out of the sky as smoke and fire were being sent into the air. Layla was hit in the back with a volcanic rock and created a bouncy fuchsia bed to break her fall.

Stella seemed to feel that she had no choice but change into her Enchantix as well. She was trying to gather up all the people in a safe place from the burning volcano. Everyone was telling her off and saying that they could handle being in a volcano since they were living next to one all these years. As usual Stella ignored negative comments by tuning out completely and watched as the explosion sent down more and more lava and rocks. Stella made shields to protect them, yet they still were complaining. With a simple spin she went into her Enchantix and threw out arcs of light that crashed into the falling objects. The crowd was in awe as they saw Stella beat her wings vigorously and tried to clear some ash from the air.

"Uh huh, tell me aren't I fabulous?" Stella said slyly as a small child came next to her.

"Miss, My dad said to ask you this.." the small child whistled through the hole in his teeth. "When's the baby due?"

"WHAT?" Stella shouted as the villagers began to giggle. Stella looked down to see that her midriff was sagging over her curved out short shorts and started to scream. She jabbed a finger at her stomach and it went almost back into place.

Flora sensed something else was about to come for them. She felt it creeping up on her slowly, with each second she could feel a heartbeat pounding in her ears and the sound of sobbing as tears formed. Bloom was definitely upset, and in the distance she began to see a flood of lava coming down the volcano from the forest. Flora couldn't help not trying to help and went straight into the forest. Layla looked up from securing the tent with a rope made of water molecules and saw Flora go into the forest alone and she went after her.

"You poor animals! Shoo, don't stay here!" Flora shouted as she ran into the woods trying to disturb the wildlife. She ran from tree to tree trying to shake it and tried to relocate flowers while the lava came closer and closer to the trees.

"Flora, what are you doing?" Layla asked as she saw Flora cling onto one of the trees.

"The trees need my help!" Flora insisted. "There's a stream of lava coming this way. I can't risk losing this beautiful nature!"

"We have people to deal with Flora," Layla said urgently. "If there is lava coming we have to tell them to prepare."

"You go and tell them, I'm staying here," Flora said confidently as she was opening up her arms and green magic pulsed through her hands. She created a series of vines wrapped around trees as a wall for the lava, yet the lava passed right through them. "It's not working."

"Let me try to put this out," Layla muttered determinedly, she threw a beam of purple energy and as it hit the lava, it began to cool the lava and create billowing white clouds of steam. A couple of minutes Layla stopped since she was drained and the lava kept going. "Now can we tell them?"

"Sure," Flora said and they both went back to the village where Stella was standing with her arms wavering as a gigantic bubble was deflecting shots. "People of Vilavilarevo! We come with urgent news.."

"Listen to these ones folks, they're smarter than I am," Stella said hoping to show the village a little bit of her humility.

"That's for sure!" one of the tourists said.

"You stink!" another villager said.

"Deal with them! Will ya?" Stella shouted angrily.

"There is a stream of lava on the way," Layla remarked, "We're going to need everyone's help!"

Suddenly they noticed that there were only three people listening and shaking and they all looked like tourists. Flora watched silently as she saw the leader of the village direct the others to their marks. It seemed that they did not need the fairies to tell them what to do when the lava hit, they already had a system planned. She was impressed that the villagers learnt so well how to adapt to their surroundings without using magic. She was so impressed she found out that while she was being impressed the lava flow was already there.

"Come on Flora! We'll need you're help!" Stella shouted as she and Layla flew up in the sky.

Flora nodded and changed into her Enchantix as well.

With the villagers safe in their designated areas, the Winx Club got together and viewed the damage from above. The lava was about to enter the buildings and Flora thought that if they used Convergence on the lava it would be okay.

"Alright, let's do it!" Layla shouted, focussing her energy.

"K-YAA!" Stella shouted forcing a hand of light energy.

"Omm-nnnn," Flora hummed, as a green vine protruded from the ground.

First, Stella used a blast of energy to cook the lava into molten rock, and then Layla forced water on it and cooled the rock down. Finally, Flora tried to make the rocks look pretty by trying to lay some grasses, leaves and flowers onto it. The villagers began to come out of hiding and saw that the lava had cooled off under a thicket of grass. They couldn't believe it. The villagers gazed wide eyed at the fairies. The village mayor pointed to Flora, Stella and Layla and clapped his hands, others soon joined in as the last blast of the eruption passed.

"You sorceresses are welcome to join our village of Vilavilarevo to dine in the celebration of the Coming of the Goddess," the leader remarked in front of the village. "Come to our ceremonies as honoured guests tonight as a sign of gratitude. You will feast and enjoy our traditional ceremonies as a gesture of thanks."

"Well, I didn't plan on going to a party tonight, but what the hell!" Stella shouted excitedly as the girls went back into their hotel. Layla tried on a few outfits before just going there in a pair of shorts and a women's volleyball t-shirt. Stella started smothering her hair with different kinds of creams, lotions, conditioners and shampoos and began to style her hair in a very different way.

Flora just sat on the bed cross-legged. She sighed as she reached into her bosom and took out a small locket that she got from Bloom on her seventeenth birthday. She opened it to see a seventeen year old fiery red head with a plant in two hands and dirt on her face. Flora remembered that Bloom took the picture when she was working in her mother's flower shop in Gardenia and put it in her locket for her present. Flora felt horrible and asked the two to go on ahead to the party without her as she reached for a Kleenex and closed the locket.

* * *

-Pheofox 


	17. The Day After Tomorrow

Just one thing before showtime: To Freaky Voices in My Head: you're last question/comment helped me get started on this chapter, so I hope you find the response amusing. Just wanted to say thanks. Everyone else, enjoy the next chapter.

_

* * *

_

_The Day After Tommorow _

_"News Flash: Hell Froze over..Stella watches Star Trek"_

"That was a great party last night," Layla said as she got up bright and early the next morning. "I couldn't believe I had that much fun since Prom Senior year at Alfea when Bloom passed out in the punch bowl."

"Can you believe that they actually thought of us as goddesses," Stella remarked, "I mean I always considered myself to be a goddess yet no one has ever acknowledged that themselves."

"I wonder when sleepy head will wake up," Layla motioned to Flora who was still under the rumpled up covers of the twin bed.

"She'll be okay, I guessed that she'd have a minor hangover after the late night hours of the party," Stella muttered as Flora rolled over in her sleep. Stella slapped her head as she felt her own forehead pulse with pain, the after effect after a long night of alcohol.

"I never saw Flora drink so heavily..do you think it has to do with.." Layla asked, Stella raised a brow. "...Never mind."

Flora began to mutter in her sleep and finally opened her eyes to see the ceiling of the hotel room. She rubbed her temples and felt a swilling inside of her as she slowly rose her head off the cushion. Layla and Stella smiled as they saw their friend come together, and finally wake up.

"Hey Flora, how was your sleep?" Stella asked cheerfully.

"I kept having weird dreams. I was in such a wasteland, there were fires blazing and everywhere there was chaos and hot lava streaming through the sky," Flora said intensely, she rubbed her eyes and lowered her head. "I'm dreading the Voice of Nature's warning of doomsday arriving on Earth."

"Fret not. We'll be outta here before such doomsday ever comes," Stella said with a smile. "We have to be out of the room by 10 or we'll be charged an extra day, plenty of time for pancakes in the restaurant down below!"

"We're leaving the hotel?..but we can't just go away! In three months this planet's going to be destroyed!" Flora said quickly as she jumped off the bed and grabbed Stella's arm. "Please Stella, we have to try and help this planet. It's Bloom's home, and I don't want for her to lose two of her planets. Plus there are so many other good people in this world..Stella, please.."

"But, we don't know where else to go! I told you that this hotel won't house us for three months, or we'll be flat broke," Stella remarked angrily, Layla went next to Flora.

"I'm game with staying to help, but Stella's right," Layla offered. "We won't have enough money to stay here another three months, that and we're due back to Gardenia in a week or so."

"We'll just say we forgot to go back to the airport," Flora said simply. "We always have Stella's ring to use a portal to get back home."

"We're not supposed to use magic, right?" Stella replied placing a hand on her hip.

"We did during that volcano, right?" Layla countered cynically.

"I was actually scared that the magic police might come in and put us in jail for that stunt," Flora said softly, Layla waved her hand in the air. "The Magix Council must be furious!"

"Chill Flora, the Magix Council is not always the all powerful, all seeing council that everyone thinks. This time in the year most of the ministers in the Protection Office of Non Magical Beings are all old fogies who usually are going to their grandson's or daughter's weddings in the Tropical Circle of Realms," Layla answered logically. "They don't really do paperwork or actually show up to work during then. I remember one time, I had to go to Earth to catch a convict and filed a request for a permit to use three spells to find him, a protection spell, a location spell and a trapping spell. It took three months until I got the spells approved and it came with a fruit basket from Tom and Vicky's wedding."

"How quaint! Did you send them a thank you card and a kitchen appliance?" Stella snickered.

"Very funny, but no. Besides, the Council is way too busy with the war in Magix," Layla remarked, she lowered her head and frowned as she got up from the couch and flicked on the television. "I hope my brother Titus is okay. I haven't contacted him much lately since I'm always working. I haven't got the chance to talk to him.. he might be gone."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he and his wife are surviving on what they have," Flora replied softly, Stella raised her brow since she had no clue what was going on until there was a knock at the door.

"What was that?" Layla asked curtly as she went towards the door.

"I've been reading up on that hotel pamphlet and there's a thing on Earth hotels as housekeeping I've always wanted to see," Stella remarked, "Or at least when I heard of it."

"Yeah, the hotels on my realm are all self cleaning." Flora put in as Layla opened the door to see two people a man and a woman in sweats and t-shirts saying Earth Alive.

"Is this the residence of Layla Tidesdale?" the man asked formally.

"Uh, Tidesdale?" Layla said bewildered.

"The exotic dancer from the banquet last night," the man replied taking out a napkin from his breast pocket. "You've been giving out your card..or rather napkin to all the men in the village."

"Oh..heheh..what do you know," Layla said embarrassedly as she took the napkin from the man and hid it behind her back. "Hey! Are you two from some freak show that wants me to perform?"

"..Cause Layla will really feel at home there," Stella snorted.

"Stella!" Flora shouted loudly.

"Actually, we're volcanologists," the woman replied.

"Well then, live long and prosper?" Stella piped up as she raised a hand and parted her middle finger from her ring finger.(1) Layla eyed her friend oddly.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Layla asked in a harsh tone.

"Hecked if I know, I saw it on TV.." Stella said unsurely. The two visitors laughed. "What are you laughing at?"

"You're not from around here are you?" the woman laughed.

"You were watching Star Trek, and no we're not Vulcans." the man replied. "Volcanologists are those who study volcanos."

"That sounds cool," Flora commented.

"It's far hotter than it sounds," the woman replied.

"I am Professor Dan Green and this is Vera Jones, we've heard a lot about you," Dan told the girls.

"Really? So you know our middle names?" Stella sneered.

"We've only been here about three or four days," Flora interrupted.

"Word spreads around fast," Vera replied, "So do you actually know the Goddess of Destruction?"

"Quiet! They don't know the village folklore," Dan shushed.

"What do you mean?" Flora remarked.

"The villagers are all talking about the girl who disappeared into the volcano and became the one who's going to end it all," Vera said softly as she sat down on the couch next to Stella and Flora.

"We've been doing research on the nearest volcano and actually saw the woman running up the slope and diving in. We tried to warn her that it was dangerous yet she kept muttering Destiny and Sky."

"You saw her go into the volcano?" Flora said exasperated. "Why didn't you stop her?"

"It was too dangerous to get close to the active volcano!" Dan replied, "What do you expect? We were concerned for our safety as well as your friend's, but she wouldn't listen."

"We're here to try and help our friend," Layla told the two. "She's been going through a really tough time, and we want to get her back to her senses."

"But, we don't really have any place to stay. Our room's going to be free in the afternoon," Flora added timidly. "We don't have anywhere to stay and it would be really helpful if you helped us with that!"

"Hmm..I think accommodations could be arranged," Dan said stroking his chin.

"Thanks, senor!" Stella said with a big smile.

"Okay, I'm voting that Stella shouldn't be allowed to watch TV this week," Layla said snidely as they went out the door.

"I can live without the boob tube," Stella chimed and Layla jammed her fingers in her ears.

The team of volcanologists and the fairies rode off in their big van full of equipment to the headquarters. Stella made random jokes and Layla beat her head to the rhythm of the radio while Flora explained the situation to Vera and Dan.

"So you're from another world? That explains a lot," Dan exclaimed as Flora ended.

"So it doesn't seem weird or stupid?" Flora asked modestly.

"Flora, when on Fiji I've been seeing a lot of weirder stuff than you three," Dan replied, "I witnessed a girl trying to commit suicide in an active volcano and being with the people of Fiji, I've learnt that they believe in witchcraft and all that jazz."

"We don't practise witchcraft! We're fairies," Flora argued. "Witches are evil and we do good! Got it?"

"Got it," Dan laughed as his auburn hair wavered in the wind. Flora blushed as she seemed to like Dan a lot and was a bit embarrassed for scolding him.

"Good," Stella chimed from the back and stuck her head between Dan and Flora. "So when can I have a chance to drive?"

"Do you have you're licence?"Dan imputed.

"No," Stella said simply.

"Then you don't get to drive," Dan said in a snobbish tone as he turned a corner and went up the hill to a shack in the woods.

"We're here," Vera chimed, "Welcome to our home for the past three years."

Dan and Vera began to give the grand tour of the headquarters when Flora sensed that something wasn't quite right in the balance of the universe. It came as a sharp stabbing pain in her head and began to surge through her body. She closed her eyes and saw in the back of her eyelids a pair of fiery red eyes. She gasped as the feeling wore off and followed her friends up to the shack.

"We have been researching the volcanoes in Fiji for quite some time. As well as the myths that surround the particular one that your friend dove into," Vera remarked, "It's very well known and feared by the villagers of Vilavilarevosince it is said to proclaim the Last Days of life on Earth."

"Isn't that what the freaky villager who tried to gip us for the tour said," Stella snipped.

"That villager who operates the volcano hike is a prophet," Dan replied, "He always talks about what is yet to come."

"What is yet to come, Can he predict the future?" Flora asked, Dan smiled.

"Can't say for myself," Dan remarked. "But the villagers believe him."

"I think we should believe," Layla said sharply, "I have a really bad feeling that the prophets are true."

"You can sense it too, Layla?" Flora asked, Layla nodded.

"Me too," Stella piped up.

"Then let's show you around," Vera said as they walked through the hall. They went through rooms full of computers and different technology, closets full of big bulky fireproof suits and samples of volcanic ash and rocks scattered across the tables. Flora seemed intrigued by all the specimens and looked over at the equipment while everyone else was in the bed chambers. Dan crept up behind her.

"That's highly classified stuff on that computer, you know," Dan said abruptly, Flora jumped as she was surprised to see him.

"You scared me," Flora squeaked, Dan went up close to her shoulder and put a hand on her back as she turned towards the screen. "This measures the temperature of the volcano's core right?"

"Yes, and the team of seismologists I know gave us equipment to measure earth tremors deep below and digital images that look down into the inner core of the planet," Dan explained, "You see we are in an environmentalist project that are looking for signs of global warming. We keep in touch with many different types of scientists: oceanographers, seismologists, glaciologists and rainforest researchers to try and come up with a solution to the problem in this world or keep in contact if we spotted something horrible."

"What's global warming?" Stella asked inquisitively as she and Vera came back into the room. Vera raised a brow when she saw Dan's hand on Flora's shoulder and he immediately retracted it.

"Global warming is the theory that the Earth is getting warmer," Vera replied simply, "Our logic is that humans are creating more pollution thus the temperatures are rising. The team also researches the greenhouse effect, which the sun's rays are trapped inside the atmosphere and are unable to escape causing warmer temperatures. Just like what a greenhouse does."

"Do you think we can stop the greenhouse effect and global warming?" Flora said unsurely.

"Hmm..the greenhouse effect is a natural thing for the earth, if it wasn't for the greenhouse effect we would freeze. Although the gas emissions that people are using are speeding up the warming of the earth, and I'm afraid that might not be able to be stopped unless there's the whole world that wants to change."Dan replied tapping on the keyboard, and tried to look into an image of the volcano's insides. "Now, let me look at you..hey what's going on?!"

Suddenly the lights began to flicker, and the room went dark. The computer screens were making popping sounds as the computer that Dan was sitting at shown the molten enraged face of Bloom which quickly was changed to a roaring dragon that knocked Dan off his seat. The two scientists were horrified as Flora started to hear Bloom's voice shriek inside her head.

"_I told you..stay out of my head!" Bloom shouted as Flora was astral projected to the volcano._

"_We're only trying to help you.." Flora murmured nervously. _

"_I don't need any help, you better stay away from me!" Bloom shrieked._

"_I thought we were friends," Flora pleaded, "Please talk to me!"_

"_You don't understand!" She cried as tears formed in her eyes and swam deeper into the volcano. "_ _I'll make you all understand pain..I will destroy myself and the whole world if I have to!"_

"Flora, wake up!" Stella shouted as Flora snapped awake. She then whispered, "Seen anything?"

Flora nodded slightly as Dan bent down to help her up.

"Are you alright?" Dan asked softly, "Is everything alright?"

Flora looked at Stella, then at Layla. "You have no idea..."

* * *

(1) To Stella fans, notice I was polite that I didn't make her a Trekkie, just unaware of TV programs. Believe me, I was tempted to do it...maybe later. 


	18. Inconvenient Truths

Inconvenient Truths

_"We finally know who to blame global warming on!"_

It was a couple of months since Flora and the others stayed at the volcanologists headquarters acting asaids in their research. Flora discovered what volcanologists really do as the girls went on many expeditions gathering samples of volcanic dusts. She always looked forward to walking in the lush forests of the island, looking at the wildlife and exploring the new terrains on Fridays. Layla always explored up around the volcanos and gave out dance lessons for the Vilavilarevo children.

And Stella?Well, let's say she was in a very tough position. It was two months since she found out she was pregnant and she was moodier ever since. If she wasn't hungry for weird delicacies such as strawberries and whipped cream on a baked potato she was sneaking bottles of liquor to ease the stress. Layla and Flora kept trying to get her away from alcohol yet after the first few weeks they just gave up.

"I am waiting for my sundae!" Stella shouted, "When can a girl get a break around here?"

"I have your stupid sundae," Layla gasped as she whipped out the strawberries on the potato. "Why can't you give everyone else a break? We're not your slaves!"

"Why you.." she shouted angrily then started to bawl.

"I'm sorry Stella, you just get on my nerves sometimes," Layla said politely.

"I never been so humiliated in my life," Stella whimpered her face buried in her hands. Suddenly she screams.

"What? What?" Flora exclaims running into the room.

"Make her stop!" Layla said as she watched as Stella's mood swing from scared to happy then depressed.

"Oh my goody goodness, that's the fifth time this week," Flora said slowly as she picked up the tray of goopy whipped cream and floor strawberries and put it next to Stella who was sitting in the fetal position. "Eat up sweety, you need your strength."

"Thank you, mommy," Stella murmured and started eating it with a spoon.

"Silly, you keep forgetting you're the mommy here,"Flora said, blushing.

"Is she okay?" Vera asked as she came into the bed chamber.

"She's fine..a little moody, but we can deal with it," Flora giggled, Vera smiled as she sat down beside Stella on the bed.

"It's a part of the package of motherhood," Vera exclaimed casually, "I was like that..."

Stella was silent as she nibbled on her food with her back to Vera. In the corner of her eye she saw Stella sneak her hand across the covers and grabbed a bottle on the floor. Vera's brow furrowed

as she reached a hand towards Stella's and met Stella's eyes.

"I know you are tired of hearing this Stella," Vera confessed, "But you're making a mistake.."

Stella was silent.

"You're stressed, right? Trying to rescue your friend, getting cooped up on Earth, and having to deal with these crazy symptoms of pregnancy," Vera stated, Stella wrinkled up the sheets. "You may not know this, but I was younger than you when I first got pregnant."

"Really?" Stella said softly as she got up.

"It was Graduation night, with the star basketball player," Vera replied smiling, "I wasn't prepared for that at all. I had big plans for the future, a career to start and an education."

"Oh.."

"It wasn't easy to give up the things that were important to me," Vera said as her hand crept down towards the neck of the bottle. "But there were things that could have affected the health of the baby and myself..."

"Like what?" Stella asked, Vera shook the bottle playfully with her hands. Stella gave a big cheesy smile and laughed. "Oh right! I meant to throw that away."

"That's good Stella," Flora exclaimed hugging her friend.

"So, did you really have to lose it all?" Stella asked Vera. "I mean the stuff you do here for research is pretty amazing to me."

"I had to work hard to get where I am when having to support a family," Vera replied. "It took a lot of self sacrifice, but it was worth it."

"I've dealt with a lot, but I just don't think I'm ready to have a kid," Stella murmured as she put hear head in Vera's lap. "I've worked so hard to get into the fashion business. I don't want to give it up for a runt right now."

"You don't have to give up your passion, Stella," Vera mentioned. "You just have to make room in your heart to care for your baby."

"But I do have to give up dress sizes! This is insane!" Stella wailed, tugging her shirt. "I fit into almost nothing! I have to resort to Bloom's father's bowling shirts!"

"You can buy new ones Stell," Layla muttered. "Just don't spend hours in the dressing room. I remember those shopping trips in Magix."

"So do I," Stella reminisced and sighed. "Those were the good old days..."

"Don't you worry about a thing about pregnancy Stella, everything's going to be fine," Vera said as she patted Stella on the back. Stella gnashed her teeth as her belly popped in and out as if it was toying with her. Vera looked shocked as she saw the phenomenon, and keeled over. Stella muttered, "Is this what I have to deal with for the next eighteen- twenty years? Whoop de doo."

_A month later..._

Layla and Flora walked into the control room to see Dan working on one of the computers. There were two other men who were twins Richard and Kevin who worked with Dan in the control room, working with the technical stuff. Dan told them to come urgently since there was a bundle of information that he wanted to discuss with them.

"Flora, Layla...I'm glad to see you," Dan remarked urgently as he turned towards Flora. "We've got a problem you two.."

"What's the deal Dan?" Layla remarked. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Wrong..and suspicious,"Dan replied gravely, swerving the monitor towards them. "The volcano's been overheating, and the pressure has become intense after the last few months. I can't explain what happened, but there's more coming up on the news that the world's temperatures are rising, higher than anything the researchers have ever seen. It's becoming hotter even by our predicted temperatures, that global warming would cause."

"That's horrible," Layla exclaimed, Flora sighed as her eyelids drooped.

"The news reported that there have been rises in the temperature in the ocean, and thrashing waves are coming up all across the world," Dan continued, "Just as we suspected, but it's happening even more severely."

"We have to do something about it!" Layla remarked, turning to Flora. "Are you with me Flora?"

"Hmm..." Flora fell silent. She did not know what to say. "Hey look over there!"

"..Now we have live coverage on the disaster that is happening now in the chain of volcanoes in what is called the Ring of Fire," a reporter began as she turned up the volume on the small television near the window. "The volcanoes in the Southern Pacific Islands are erupting non-stop and what is unusual about this is that there is not only lava spewing out of the volcanoes. People are claiming to have seen dragons coming out of the volcanoes each of them spreading wild fires across the land. Fishermen even claim to see them flying across the oceans and started spreading towards the main land.."

"Oh no!" Flora said as they watched an orange dragon come up on the screen breathing fire over buildings. She knew that Bloom was behind this. Flora could tell that Bloom's heart was aching and the Dragon Fire was triggered by her emotions and released dragons into the world. _She was right, Bloom's not going to stop trying to destroy herself even if it means destroying her home planet too!_

"What is it? What's going on?" Stella said panicking as she ran into the room.

"Dan?" Vera muttered as she turned towards Dan. Dan sighed as he looked over at the screen.

"Trouble. Do you have any info on the volcano's activity?" Dan asked quickly, Vera took out a folder out of the filing cabinet and put it on the keyboard in front of him. Dan paused for a moment and gave a sigh of relief. "Good. It's not going to explode on us just, yet."

"I doubt it will stay that way for long though," Vera said gravely, "the villagers are getting ready for a full scale evacuation."

"What? They didn't even tell us!" Dan said in outrage. "Those bandits!"

"Calm down, Dan! There's no way I'm going to let us all be turned into molten lava," Flora remarked giving Dan's hand a squeeze. Dan looked up into Flora's green eyes and gave a meek smile.

"Thanks, Flora." Dan said gratefully.

"We won't either!" Stella exclaimed happily as she and Layla put a hand each on Vera's shoulders.

"I just wished we could find out about this thing sooner...any information that's going on with this crisis could be crucial information," Dan remarked sullenly, Flora looked away and bit her lip.

"Didn't you have a premonition about the end of the world, Flora?" Stella remembered, "Didn't you tell us that three months ago?"

"Flora?" Dan said in shock. He turned to the now brooding Flora, who seemed to have her head between her tail. "..was there something you weren't telling me?"

"Yes," Flora said finally, "I've seen it coming. I've been having visions of Bloom inside the volcano, she said she was going to try and kill herself once more, and the whole world if she has to."

"How were you able to see that?" Layla asked puzzled at her friend's confession.

"Well, since I came here, I felt my connection to Nature growing. Since volcanoes are a part of nature, I have been able to see what Bloom was doing in the volcano," Flora explained hesitantly, Dan got up and looked at the screen which determined that the temperatures in the volcano was rising. He closed his eyes and rapped a fist on the screen.

"Can you try to make her stop?" Dan said in a raspy voice. "Tell her that billions of people are going to die if she doesn't stop trying to kill herself!"

"I don't think it would do any good, but if you insist," Flora said hopelessly. She closed her eyes and tried to feel for Bloom's presence in the volcano. All she saw was the back of her eyelids. "She's blocking my thoughts..I can't get to her."

"Professor Green, come and see this," one of the twins exclaimed from their computer. "I'm receiving something from what seems like the outer core of the Earth, sir!"

"What do we have here?" Dan murmured as he and the others crowded around to see a blinking blip that was on a cross section of the Earth. There was a bar right next to it indicating what layer of the Earth it was in.

"It's Bloom!" Stella shouted.

"How did she get there?" Layla asked loudly as Vera opened her mouth.

"She must have swam through the magma all this time," Flora responded logically, "I haven't tried to contact her for a while we were so busy and all that."

"She'll die if she reaches the core of the Earth," Vera shouted.

"Vera, she's been trying to kill herself all this time," Stella stated bluntly. "If we don't do something there's going to be more than one life that will be over."

"There has to be a way to reverse all the damage Bloom's doing to the earth," Flora remarked, she turned to Dan. "Isn't there something besides your theory about global warming?"

"Well, there's the theory that we're in a phase between ice ages but that's not going to help us any," Dan replied as he sulked his shoulders.

"We're doomed!" Vera cried flailing her arms in the air.

"No we aren't! We're going to fight this global warming thing," Stella said determinedly, "You don't want to get fried along with your family, do you? So we'll find a way to save the world, with one of my brilliant plans."

"Remember the last brilliant plans you had Stella?" Layla groaned, "The last day of school when that army attacked, you suggested we all go to the tanning salon and wait next to the soda machine when everyone was getting beaten up!"

"Oh yeah, but the salon had a graduate discount that day," Stella countered.

"I'm amazed that you graduated just because you saved WizGiz from a mummified spider monster," Layla retorted folding her arms.

"Take that back!" Stella shouted grasping at Layla's neck. "I'm full of hormones! You don't want to mess with me when I get angry!"

"Stop fighting!" Flora shouted, "We're trying to find a solution to the end of the world here!"

"I got a suggestion, let's throw Stella into the volcano," Layla remarked her hands wrapped around Stella's neck as well.

"No! You!" Stella butted.

"Bloom's you're best friend, right?" Layla called, "Why don't you hop in and save her?"

"No you go!"

"No! You!"

"SHUT UPPUS!" Flora shouted angrily as she sent a blast of energy towards Layla and Stella. They paused in amazement and grasped at their own throats to see that they could not talk. "Now that we're all quiet, I'll tell you what I think."

"Sounds like a plan, Flora," Stella said as she regained her voice.

"She didn't say anything yet," Layla added as she too regained her voice.

"Oh yeah? I always like to agree," Stella muttered.

"I don't really agree with you," Layla snorted, Flora wavered a pointed finger threateningly. Layla and Stella sat down on the floor whispering. "Is it just me, or does Flora seem a bit scary right now?"

"I agree," Stella said sheepishly.

"Oh no," the other twin said immediately. "The temperatures are getting higher in the volcano..it's going to blow!"

From out of the window, Flora, Layla, and Stella could see smoke rising from the top of the volcano. Molten rock was flying around, yet there was no lava spewing from the smoky top. Flora couldn't believe what she was seeing, fireballs were shooting out of the top and made a very definite roaring sound. Before the fireballs were about to hit the ground they floated over the surface of the ground and then arced across the sky turning into a distinct animal. To put it more bluntly they were dragons and they were headed straight towards their headquarters.

"Should we revise fire procedures first?" Vera asked as they all started to panic and run for the escape. Dan looked back at her and grabbed her arm.

"Are you crazy, we're going to get toast!" Dan shouted as he pulled Vera away. "Just run!"

"Hold on you guys, I'm on it!" Flora said as she turned to the exit. "Dan, don't let anybody out!"

"What do you think you're doing?" Dan exclaimed as Flora began towards the door.

"Don't worry I can hold it off..just trust me!" Flora said and transformed into her Enchantix in front of Dan. Dan watched Flora

" Wow, you look.." Dan began with his mouth hanging open. Flora pushed him away.

"Look now, talk later. Giant dragon to take care of first!" Flora stated hesitantly as she ran out the door. Flora ran in front of the small cabin as the dragon headed straight towards her. The volcanologists stared out the windows with fearful expressions on their faces. Flora spread her arms wide as she was right in the dragon's line of fire. "I hope they're still on vacation!"

When the dragon roared and began to spew flames Flora quickly released her magic to create a green dome around the headquarters and repelled the attack. Yet, suddenly the flames started to go onto the grass and began to spread into the forest. Flora gasped as she felt the trees becoming worried as the fire grew. She had to put out the fire, but if she let the shield down Dan and the others were going to get burnt to a crisp. The decision was hard to make...her friends or nature?

"Hey! You're not going to leave us behind, Flora!" Stella shouted as she and Layla ran out next to Flora already in their Enchantix costumes.

"You may have scared us for a moment, but we're still going to help you," Layla called.

"Guys!" Flora exclaimed as she turned around to see them while the dragon was head butting the barrier. "I definitely going to need it!"

"We'll handle the fire, we know you can take care of the dragon," Stella said, Layla gave her a thumbs up as they began to throw their magic onto the flames. Stella's sun power smoldered the fire while Layla shot an arc of fuchsia that fell down over the flames like rain.

"Ivy Vine Whip," Flora shouted as she let the barrier down and conjured up a vine that started to slap the dragon away. "Shoo, Shoo! Back you beast! Bad dragon!"

"Let's send him back to where he came from," Layla exclaimed as they all joined hands and summoned their energy. They all said in unison "Enchantix Convergence!"

The Winx Girls summoned their energy and created a series of waves that sent the dragon in the other direction and finally go back inside the volcano with a puff of smoke. Layla and Stella gave each other a high five as Flora watched Dan come out of the cabin running straight towards her.

"That was amazing! You were brilliant!" Dan remarked ecstatically, he gave Flora a hug. As they pulled apart Dan reached for a lock of her hair. "You're such a beautiful fairy..."

"Thank you," Flora said her eyes welling up as she put her head on Dan's shoulder. Flora looked up to see Vera coming out of the cabin with a serious expression on her face. Flora blinked once and saw that she was with Stella, now congratulating her and patting her on the back with a big smile.

"Why didn't you show this to me sooner?" Dan asked as he gently touched her wings.

"We're not really supposed to use magic on Earth," Flora blushed furiously. "Plus, you never asked.."

"That's true," Dan laughed, he put his arm around Flora and they both went inside, but when they were going towards the door, it swung open and one of the twins appeared breathlessly. "What is it, Richard?"

"Telephone," Richard said catching his breath. "Dan... it's your wife."

* * *

With life, expect a lot of twists. -Pheofox22 


	19. Earthly Essences

_Earthly Essences _

"_Faragonda: I didn't think there were magical beings left on Earth. _

_Grizelda: Neither did I, I thought they disappeared centuries ago.._

_Faragonda: So then, Who is Bloom?"_

Flora snapped awake one night, after having a restless sleep. She looked outside as she threw the blanket off her cot and went outside only to find it less cooler than it was inside. Flora took off her slippers and walked barefoot down towards the village where everyone was asleep. She only wore her silk nightgown that blew in the warm breeze, she stepped onto the sand and looked out onto the sea. Her nights were always so uneasy and the heat was becoming harder to deal with every time she tried to sleep. She also found that the fact that Dan had a wife that he never told her about, was unsettling to her as well. Not that she cared, it was obvious to assume that a man at his stature...oh never mind! She hated the fact that Dan never told her about Carla, in fact it almost tore her heart out. After all the years after Alfea, she tried to hide that she still couldn't get over Helia and had moved on with her life. At that moment, she noticed how much she felt alone and vulnerable without him. She looked up at the moon casting a silvery beam of light upon her. Flora longed to see him, to kiss him and be by her side. Yet she knew he couldn't. Flora swiftly turned around as she felt someone touch her shoulder. A glimmer of hope rose inside of Flora, yet it broke when she saw that it was only Stella in one of Mike's old shirts.

"Got the urge to walk too?" Stella asked lightly, "What is it, Flora?"

"Can't sleep, I'm too hot inside," Flora said hesitantly.

"Well, coming out here isn't any help," Stella giggled as she took out a brush and stroked her hair.

"I know, the planet's overheating and we have no way to stop it,"Flora sighed as she sat down in the sand and curled up in a ball.

"We'll find a way. We'll find a way that gets Bloom back safely too," Stella murmured as she extended a hand. "For now, you want to walk with me?"

"Yes, I'll walk with you," Flora softly replied as she got up and they both started to walk down the sandy shore. As they walked towards a dune full of rocks Flora spotted a familiar head of wavy brown hair standing in a periwinkle blue gown watching the tide roll in and out in a rhythmic motion.

"I guess we're not the only ones who had the idea for a midnight walk," Stella called startling Layla in her tracks. She looked back to see them both standing in the distance.

"Alright, you found me. I couldn't sleep either," Layla droned as she looked back to the waves on the beach. Flora walked over beside her friend, Layla just stared down at the water coming in and flowing out as if she was spellbound by the waves. "The ocean is getting warmer, and I feel those under the sea won't survive much longer. It's going to end soon.."

"I've got the same feeling as you do, Layla," Stella agreed. "This heat is getting too close for comfort."

"But we can't just let that happen to this planet," Flora said as she shed a tear. "We can't let this planet die because of Bloom! We can't let it die because of a broken heart!"

"Alright darling, but we'll find a way in the morning," Stella said calmly, "We all need to get some sleep first."

"Stella, I think you're maternal instincts are kicking in," Layla quipped happily, Stella stared at her with wide eyes for a moment and squeezed her friend gently. Layla felt weird hugging her as she felt Stella's baby bump brush against her nightgown. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, you get a little annoying sometimes."

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard that," Stella giggled, she put an arm over Flora and the other arm over Layla and escorted them back to the cabin. "C'mon, we all need our beauty sleep before doomsday arrives."

"Yeah well some of us aren't going to get to sleep tonight," Flora said with a yawn. "My mind's been racing about Bloom and I can't get a wink of sleep."

"We all are worried about her," Layla said calmly as they went into the dorm room. "Let's just try and get some rest. We'll be needing all the strength we can get if we're going to try and save the planet from destruction. Now go to bed..."

"Alright, but I don't think it will do any good," Flora said as she fell into her bed and didn't bother to pull a blanket over her and went right to sleep. She began to have visions, nightmares and bad dreams about Bloom unleashing the Dragon Fire and burning up everything in her path. Flora also dreamt of a glistening object that hung in front of her face. It was a beautiful shade of green which was shaped like a flower and when Flora touched it, she could see and feel the billions of people, animals and plants all around the world. Suddenly two eyes formed and an explosion of heat pulsed, breaking the jewel and shattering it into pieces.

Flora woke up in a sweat to find that the bed chamber was empty and sunlight was coming in through the windows. Flora went down the corridor and into the cellar where the volcanologists had their kitchen. Flora actually liked it there since it was not as warm as the surface part of the cabin. There, she found Dan and Richard, one of the twins, at the table with three other men watching the morning news on the television as Vera brewed a pot of coffee and divided it into cups. Flora tried to come in quietly yet there was a dead silence, except for the background noise that the television was making. The sagging steps made a creaking noise as she put her foot down, Dan turned towards her and gave a sigh.

"Flora...good, you're up," Dan breathed, Flora saw Stella's head appear from behind a newspaper as she folded it up to get her plate of eggs. Layla came in with a towel wrapped around her head as Dan came towards her, "Sorry we didn't wake you, for it. The environmentalist group Vera and I keep in touch with came for a meeting this morning to discuss what has happened."

"Why? What's happened?" Flora exclaimed frightened that something was going on. Layla raised a finger to her mouth and shushed them as she grabbed the remote and turned the volume up. On the screen there was a live picture of a glacier that was breaking up as waterfalls began pouring out of the ice. Flora knew that was more meltwater than expected from melting glaciers as the television went to a reporter.

"...here I am on the Roof of The World, otherwise known as Tibet, standing near what used to be one of the biggest valley of mountain glaciers. They are the source that Asia's rivers originate, and their meltwater is crucial drinking water for many of the villages. Although there has been so much water that has been filling the streams and rivers there are many who fear that there is too much water filling the banks and there won't be enough stored for years to come. Most of the mountain glaciers are losing their ice and doing serious damage for the towns and villages who are dependant on the water. We are all waiting desperately for relief and clean water as there are many villages that are running out..."

"That's horrible," Richard shouted as the reporter went on describing the situation and it showed people in distress.

"That's not the only glaciers they're talking about in the news," Stella said as she flattened the newspaper on the table. "Scientists are discovering that the polar ice caps are going to give out, and it says those are the ones we should be worrying about. They're the biggest glaciers on the planet and would flood half or the entire Earth."

"Let's face it, everything's about to give out," Layla groaned as she sat down and planted her elbows on the table. Dan let out a sigh of defeat.

"Even if you do have magic powers, I don't think we have a chance of fighting it," Dan said sullenly, he lowered his head as he flicked the television off. "We're all going to witness the end of life on Earth. We cannot survive if this keeps up.."

"Yes, we can!" Flora said abruptly. She couldn't believe what she just said as Kevin came running down the steps.

"Professor, I think you should come look at the readings from the scan now.." Kevin informed. Stella snorts and shakes her head as she heaves herself out of the chair. Flora looks in dismay at Dan.

"What? We haven't even had breakfast yet?" Stella cried, "I thought Vera was going to order those cheese flavoured danishes this week."

"They're not coming Stell," Vera said bluntly, "they're closing up shop since it has been declared that it's officially 'the End of the World.'"

"When did they declare that?" Layla asked bewilderedly.

"Yesterday," Vera informed nonchalantly as she sipped her coffee and went upstairs. Dan, Stella, Flora and Layla followed her to the control centre where Kevin sat down next to the computer with the satellite image of the cross section of the Earth. Flora looked over to see that the blip they found out was actually Bloom was moving closer to the Earth's core.

"Richard and I found that the girl we saw is trying to get inside the inner core of the Earth," Kevin stated logically as he tapped onto the keyboard as everyone stared at the screen. "She's right on the edge of the inner core and somehow is unaffected by the heat."

"Her powers are mainly fire, so I think with her Winx she's able to withstand the heat," Stella remarked. "She melded with the volcano's magma, I think she would be able to stand the heat within the core of the Earth."

"You fairies might not know this but the inner core is solid rock," Dan implied, "And it is the hottest that you can ever imagine."

"Try us!" Stella dared.

"9000 degrees fahrenheit," Dan retorted.

"Wow, that is hot," Stella said in shock.

"What I don't get is how she got down there so fast," Vera said, "The inner core is about 4000 miles beneath the crust and the pressure down there is 45,000 per square inch. She couldn't have possibly survived all those factors (1)."

"Well she did and she's bringing the whole world down with her," Dan said gravely and turned away.

"I never thought Bloom would be that determined to kill herself," Layla said and turned to Flora. "You've gotta have some way to connect with Bloom again! Tell her this is wrong."

"I'm so sorry Layla, I can't do it. She's blocked me off completely," Flora said concernedly, "She's even defying the nature of her home planet. I just can't get to her..."

"Flora!" Flora heard Layla scream as she began to black out.

"_Bloom!" _

_Bloom looks up after punching her way through the core, releasing fiery dragons with every hit. She scowled at Flora and stomped her foot. _

"_I thought I got rid of you once and for all," Bloom shouted angrily. _

"_Bloom, you don't know how much risk you're putting the entire world in," Flora said, "You can't let lives be ruined just because Sky's lost in the realms..."_

"_Screw it! I know he's dead, and so am I once I get out of this wretched state!" Bloom cried as she put her molten hands over her face. "I don't want to be this way, and if people die because of me..so be it! It's their loss."_

"_No!" Flora said aloud, tears formed in her eyes as vines shot out around her body like tentacles and wrapped around Bloom. "I won't let you do that Bloom!"_

"_You know Flora it's no use fighting me," Bloom said as the vines began to wind around her neck. Flora clenched her teeth and focused, yet the vines suddenly began to burn up and disappear. "I guess it's way too hot for your plants..as I always say 'if you can't stand the heat, stay out of the core of the Earth!'"_

"_You never said that before.." Flora said that innocently as Bloom began to fire gigantic fireballs at her and finally trapped her as a fire dragon wrapped around her. _

"_I didn't want you to die down here," Bloom said simply as she swam up towards her, she took out a blue pendant from her breast pocket. Flora immediately remembered was Bloom's fairy dust holder and essence of Pyros. "Remember this...it was a present from Maya, it was the essence of her planet. I originally wanted to find my planet's essence with it, but now I'm going to destroy you and this planet with it!" _

"_You wouldn't dare!" Flora screamed as Bloom uncorked the bottle and began to summon the fairy dust. _

"_Watch me.." she fired as the bottle turned bright red. She wasn't planning on healing with the dust, but killing with it. _

"_No!" Flora cried as she closed her eyes._

"Flora! Get up...please!" Layla's voice chimed as she was shaken awake and back in the room with the girls. She quickly snapped awake and got up from the ground.

"How long have I been out?" Flora asked quickly.

"About a few minutes..you've been screaming like crazy!" Layla replied. "What's gotten into you Flora?"

"Bloom...tried to kill me," Flora gasped, Stella's eyes widened in a state of shock as she bent down next to Flora on the floor.

"That was only a dream, Bloom wouldn't do such a thing to you.." Stella said trying to keep her voice lighthearted.

"I very much doubt that, Stella," Flora said gravely, "She's changed. I sensed a ton of negative vibes from her. She's stripped of goodness entirely!"

"That's not good," Layla said turning away.

"Bloom isn't that horrible! She can't be!" Stella screamed at Layla as she was still looking away. "Look at me Layla! Honestly, are you still ticked off at me?"

"What is it?" Flora asked quietly, Layla pointed at the television screen above the computers.

"There. The currents of the Earth are messed up. The waters are becoming restless," Layla exclaimed, a map was being shown on the screen filling up with water. "Towns and cities are becoming submerged in water."

"California and Florida are experiencing mass flooding," Richard stated fearfully as he checked up on the internet. "Bush fires are increasing on all continents since those dragons were sent out."

"This is it! This is what we were saying Dan," one of the environmentalists said gravely to Dan. "The planet's giving out, there is nothing left we can do."

Dan paused as he slouched his shoulders and lowered his head. Flora couldn't bare to see him like this as she watched him closely as well as the others did.

"No, there is nothing else," Dan sighed dejectedly. "Humanity is doomed to fall."

"Don't say that!" Flora shouted tugging at Dan's arm. "I have a strong connection to nature, and it's telling me that life on Earth is very strong willed. We can save this precious little planet!"

"Flora's right," Stella added, "We can't get negative at a time like this."

"Yeah! Time for some Winx!" Layla exclaimed, the people from the environmentalist group raised their brows suspiciously and looked confused.

"Winx?" The leader of the environmentalist group asked Dan as Dan started to sweat. "Isn't that some sort of energy drink?"

"Um..yes! I got some in the fridge," Dan hesitated, as the environmentalist group all proceeded down to the kitchen. "We always like to drink that stuff before..um..making a plan."

"Time for some Winx!" a woman cried as they trudged downstairs. Layla sighed in relief as the group was out of sight.

"That was sure nice of Dan to cover for me," Layla said. "I forgot that we were still on Earth, talking to NMBs. I blew our cover for a second."

"That's okay, it's only normal to mess up," Stella quipped. "I'm guessing there's not many chances that they need the world to be saved."

"Only on Saturday morning cartoons!" Layla joked.

"C'mon guys. We have to get serious for a moment," Flora murmured, Layla and Stella were still laughing. "I think I know how to save the world..."

"How could you possibly know that Flora?" Stella asked, she stopped laughing.

"If you're going to judge me I guess I'm not going to tell you then," Flora muttered

"If you're going to judge me I guess I'm not going to tell you then," Flora muttered.

"We're listening..." Layla replied, Flora lightened up and started to pace around the room.

"We know that Bloom is trying to kill herself and by doing that she has sparked global warming. If what we learnt about global warming from Dan and Vera, there has to be a way to cool the earth down a bit," Flora said and paused to think. "I know I'll regret saying this, but I wish Icy could be here so she could make a glacier or ice storm to keep the planet cool."

"If Icy were here we'd be stuck in the next Ice Age," Stella said. "Besides, we don't want any witches with disgusting blue eyeshadow and fake diamond bling at least ten feet of us."

"What we need to do is find a way to block the sun," Layla said with a sigh as she fanned her face with a baseball cap. "I'm overheating over here..."

"Wait! That's it.." Flora exclaimed and turned towards Stella. "You're mother is the Queen of the Moon. Did she teach you to do anything?"

"Well she did start my shopping obsession that almost put the kingdom in debt," Stella shrugged.

"No, I mean would you be able to put the planet into a solar eclipse or something for the time being?" Flora asked, "It would take a lot of Winx, but we have no choice."

"Sure, but to do that I have to be really high up," Stella said cringing in fear. "Anyway, a Solar Eclipse spell only lasts on half of the Earth. Not everyone will get it's effect."

"We'll just have to risk it, hopefully those NMBs on the other part of the world will be able to endure through this task," Flora answered. "I have the strongest feeling that they can pull through this."

"What about the ocean? And those dragons creating forest fires?" Layla interrupted.

"Good idea. Layla, why don't you look for the dragons and try to keep the forest fires from spreading," Flora instructed.

"Don't worry, the tides will settle down when the moon comes up. Oh, and here.." Stella said cheerfully as she put a finger on the Solaria ring and created a duplicate. "I'll give you the spare Solaria ring to use for portals so you could get around."

"A spare Solaria ring?" Flora asked suspiciously. "If you had another ring why did we go looking for it at Cloud Tower freshmen year and got our magic sucked out of us by Miss Faragonda?"

"She did that to you?" Layla said in amazement, she turned towards Stella.

"Uh..the other ring was in the jewelry shop. I wanted to get the colour changed to coordinate with my new outfits that year," Stella giggled as she lifted the second Solaria ring. There was no difference in the design except that the jewel in the duplicate Solaria ring was pink instead of the yellow orange of the original. "It's pink! An essential colour for any fashionista's wardrobe."

"Great..." Layla replied as Stella gave her the ring. Layla eyeballed it and looked back at Stella. "Thanks."

"No problem," Stella said giving a little wave. "We gals must stick together when saving the Earth!"

"That's right. Hey hold on a second!" Layla exclaimed as she watched Flora go down the stairs. "What are you going to be doing while we're gone?"

"Don't worry, sweety. I'll be fine," Flora said with a cheerful grin. "I'm just going to try to contact Bloom and see if I can talk to her."

"You're lying.." Layla said swiftly, Flora couldn't help but be shocked. "You know that Bloom isn't going to come to by talking..what's you're plan, really?"

"I..uh.." she sighed and came close to Layla whispering in her ear. "Layla, I have to be alone. I remember something that Palladium told me long ago...I feel that the only way is to connect to nature and use it's force to keep humanity and the planet alive."

"..you can't do it on your own," Layla hissed. "I'll stay here and help you figure it out."

"No, you have the oceans to protect, and billions of people to save," Flora said softly. "I know my destiny lies within the bonds of nature. I have to meditate on this...Go!"

"Alright, but don't try to take Palladium seriously about you being his...you know," Layla said, Flora nodded and then went downstairs. Layla gave a defeated groan and flopped down in a chair beside Stella.

"Am I missing something? What was that all about?" Stella asked annoyed at the vibration of secrecy between Layla and Flora.

"Nothing Stell," Layla said finally and walked down the stairs too leaving Stella alone with a puzzled look on her face. "Layla!"

"..Crap!" Stella flinched as she felt her lunch creeping up her throat and hurled in a wastebasket.

_Or should I say...puke?_


	20. Reconnecting to Nature

_Reconnecting to Nature _

_"Global Warming a new Marketing scheme?: Mother Nature thanks you for buying that Hp colour printer..that'll save the environment!"_

* * *

The sun was shining with all of it's might as the nearest flowers were lolling in the warm breeze. Although it seemed to be magnificently gorgeous outside, Flora was solemnly sitting in the darkness with only a few scented candles for light. She closed her eyes as she drifted into deep meditation. Her chest lifting and compressing with each breath of air, visions poured into her mind like fragmented dreams. The images seemed blurry, but she sensed something was there as images of a forest ablaze everything seemed to be burnt by the fire. Suddenly the images turned to a classroom where she found Palladium writing at a desk. 

"_Come in Flora," he said in his knowledgeable tone, not turning his head to face her. Suddenly Flora saw a version of herself come through the big oak door from Palladium's office._

"_How did you know it was me?" the teenage Flora replied. _

"_The oak in the door notified you're presence.." Palladium said still not looking at her. "I hope you brought your spell pen for your detention."_

"_I'm sorry professor, I shouldn't have had that outburst in class," the student Flora stated quickly. Palladium lowered his head and dropped his quill. "But wouldn't you be mad if planets are destroying their environment. Their homes! It's not fair, professor."_

"_I know. You should be mad," Palladium stated as he stood up, the Flora next to him seemed shocked as he turned towards her. "But I taught you that because it's a cold hard fact. No one wants to hurt their home but people are doing it as we speak and not even recognizing it."_

"_I don't want to know.." Flora said stubbornly. "How could you teach about hurting the environment."_

"_I wasn't trying to send that message, I wanted to teach you about saving it," Palladium said, "I wanted to bring you here not because of a detention, I wanted to talk to you privately."_

"_What do you want to talk to me about professor?" Flora remarked. Palladium flinched as Flora could see his cheeks twinge a little redness. _

"_We elves know that there is a force that is linked to nature, kind of like an invisible thread that is a web we are all connected to," There Palladium sighed. "In time there are threads that break and the world could come into crisis.." _

"_..but there is a method to reconnect the threads, but it requires true confidence in one's self and a belief in humanity's ties with nature," Palladium said as he put both hands on her shoulders. "If a planet's people is unified, they can do anything."_

"_But I'm not really a strong fairy and besides when will I ever need this lesson?" Flora said hesitantly. "I can't save a whole planet.."_

"...I can't save a whole planet," Flora muttered as she found this vision spinning down into the abyss of her mind and the translucentimage of the green jewelled flower kept drifting in and out of the darkness before she opened her eyes. "Palladium knew this all along..."

"Knock, knock! Room service!" Dan's voice wavered from the back of her door.

"Go away!" Flora snapped, she jammed her eyes closed again. Finally feeling the guilt entering her stomach she got up from the floor and unlocked the door letting Dan come in.

"That doesn't sound like you Flora," Dan said raising an eyebrow as he came in carrying a teapot and teacup on a tray. "I thought you might like some herbal tea. It's said to calm the mind."

Flora stood with her back to him and did not budge.

"I guess flowers can survive without light. What are you doing in here? Having a wake?" Dan asked humourously. Flora still didn't move, Dan sighed as he put his arms around her. "Look Flora, is everything okay? If it's not..you can tell me."

"It's not your problem, I have a lot to think about," Flora said solemnly.

"Flora, don't get down on yourself. You're new at this being the leader business, right?" Dan said as he massaged her shoulders. "You're friends told me that the volcano girl, Bloom used to be the one to make the decisions. It's a lot to put yourself through."

"Yeah, it's harder than it looks," Flora said as she clutched her head.

"Don't stress yourself out," Dan said encouragingly. "The fate of Earth might be in your hands, but you aren't alone."

"What?" Flora asked.

"You have your friends," Dan said and simply added. "And me."

By that time Flora burst into laughter and then into tears. "Right...but you're married."

"So? I'm your friend, right?" Dan said.

"I wished it was more..." Flora sighed, she gave a smile even though her cheeks were stained with tears. "You know, I always kept my hopes up with guys I had a crush on only to find myself picking up the pieces of a broken heart."

"Did some guy reject you?" Dan asked confusedly.

"No. Actually, I thought we were meant to be." Flora muttered. "But I was wrong.."

"What happened? Who was the guy?" Dan asked quickly.

"His name was Helia..."Flora said and began to sob again. She collapsed into his arms and kept crying, yet Vera's familiar voice rung out behind the door.

"Dan, we're all set!"

"Go on Dan," Flora murmured as she wiped the tears off on her sleeve. "The Earth is depending on you too."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dan asked once more before leaving, Flora nodded although a sinking feeling crept down in her stomach as he left the room. Once she was left in the dark, Flora sent a jet of green sparks towards her other hand and a picture frame magically appeared. Flora kept her index finger lit to show the photo of the boy with the long navy blue locks and bewitching eyes. _Helia..._

"So, is she okay?" Stella muttered as Dan quietly entered the computer room where she, Vera, Layla and Richard were sitting. "I don't want to do this without Flora being here!"

"She seems to be okay, but I'm feeling that she doesn't really like the concept that I'm married." Dan replied, Stella and Layla looked at each other. "Plus, I don't think she's over what Helia's done to her. Whoever he is and whatever he's done."

"Oh golly," Stella said. "I knew that Flora really liked you and it's sad what happened to her and Helia. It's kinda hard for her to talk about him."

"What happened exactly?" Vera asked, Layla crossed her arms and shook her head.

"I think Flora's losing it," Layla answered stubbornly. "I'm not sure she's making sense anymore."

"Layla!" Stella snapped. "Stop talking like that!"

"She's been stuck in her room and we're just about to go on this crucial mission to save the world," Layla shouted. "Which was her plan! Tell me why can't she come and help us shove off!"

"We're not starting an argument now," Vera said, "You guys have a crisis to solve!"

"Right, now! What's the plan?" Stella said. "If I'm going to do a solar eclipse spell, I need to be at the high...highest location for it to work on this whole hemisphere."

"That would be Mount Everest," Richard replied as he pointed at the computer screen. "The highest mountain on Earth located in the Himalayas."

"Now, you might want to bring an oxygen tank for air if you're going to be in such a high altitude," Vera said as she gave Stella a heavy tank to hold which Stella immediately dropped. "And this..."

Vera pulled out a purple fur coat from behind her back. Stella's eyes glimmered as she could not believe how beautiful and soft it was. "It's...for the baby. For both of you to stay warm."

"Thank you Vera! That's so sweet of you," Stella the coat over her striped bowling shirt and found that it fit just perfectly.

"I got it in maternity ware, for a cheap price," Vera said logically, Stella's face dropped. "And it's 100 faux fur so no animals were harmed to make that coat."

"Uh, great!" Stella said trying not to show a little disappointment. She turned to the oxygen tank. "Don't worry about the oxygen tank, I can get plenty of oxygen with a Breathing Spell. _Oxygenate!_"

With a burst of bright light Stella changed into her Enchantix and a mask with a glittering hose appeared over Stella's mouth. Layla snickered since it reminded her of Darth Vader from Bloom's Star Wars DVDs. Stella spread out her arms and the purple faux fur coat appeared with magical slits to leave her wings exposed. She flew all over the computer room and began to pose in mid air.

"Alright! So give me a clear picture where this Mount Everest is and leave the magic portal making to the Solaria Ring!" Stella said importantly.

"Well I think I can get the coordinates..." Richard said adjusting his glasses and tapped wildly on his keyboard. Layla shook her head once again and began flipping through a National Geographic.

"Here it is! Top of Mount Everest, page 54!" Layla exclaimed as she rose the magazine so Stella could see the picture of the top of the mountain.

"Thanks! Happy camping Layla!" Stella shouted to her friend as she used her sceptre and flew straight into the picture creating a portal for herself. Layla smiled as she began to close the book only to find Stella's head popping out of the picture once more. "And don't you dare lose my second ring!"

"Heh Heh.. what a girl that Stella, huh?"Layla stifled a laugh as she put a shoulder on the magazine to shut it. "Okay, my turn..."

Once she said that the news appeared up on the television screen once again. The fires were getting very dangerous. There were many places where the dragons were creating chaos in the villages in North America and other continents. Layla knew that she wasn't going to be able to do it alone and it was going to be tough. She summoned her energy and created duplicates of herself which almost filled the entire room. Vera, Dan and Richard were squeezed out of the room and saw an army of Laylas in front of them.

"Alright! Let's do it!" all of them shouted and the volcanologists watched in amazement as they all changed into their Enchantix. Once they all managed that the Laylas raised Stella's pink ring which were all on their fingers. "I hope this works." they said in unison and started vanishing in pink light until they all were gone. The volcanologists all sighed.

"Man, how did we ever get into this mess," Dan said slunking down in a chair.

"Well our fate rests in their hands now," Richard said unsurely.

"What about Flora? She won't get out of bed!" Vera muttered, unable to see Flora poking her head out from the bed chamber.

"She's dealing with a lot of pressure right now," Dan said to Vera sympathetically. "She just needs time.."

"But her friend Bloom's going to blow up the Earth sometime soon!" Vera shouted. "We don't have time to wait for her."

"I'll keep watch over her, Vera. If she's not up for it soon..."Dan said solemnly as he put a hand on Vera's arm. "..Let's say humanity and her friend has no chance of survival."

Flora's eyes widened as a sudden realization came through her head. She could feel a sharp pain, and hear someone scream as an image of Bloom's dead body floating in lava passed through her mind. It scared her and she wished she never could be able to see this vision. Palladium's words spoke softly yet his words seemed to be very powerful..._elves know there is an invisible link through nature_..._only a person with true confidence in themselves and belief in the ties in humanity and nature_..._if a planet is unified it can do anything_.

"I have to reconnect the threads of nature," Flora said to herself. "There is a strong force of good within the world. I have to channel the powers of nature.."

"Flora!" Dan shouted as he saw Flora running out of the cabin. "Flora! Wait up!"

"Don't come with me!" Flora said as she began to fly, "Stay here! Stay safe!"

"Flora..." Dan yelled, he tripped over a rock and fell flat on his face. He whispered. "..Don't go."

**Mount Everest**

Stella couldn't believe what a predicament she was in. She was on top of the snowy summit

of the tallest mountain on Earth. If Stella would have it her way, she'd be off the mountain in a ski chalet eating macaroons and not be pregnant! The new weight she had gained had made it more difficult for her to walk in the deep snow. She kept raising her sandalled feet trying to keep them from freezing, but a couple of seconds of dancing in the snow, she couldn't feel her toes anyway. Stella looked up to see the sun shining upon the land and she tried to concentrate hard on the ball of light instead of her cold feet.

"Alright, I'm going to have to concentrate real hard if I'm going to pull this off," Stella breathed as she tried to feel the warmth of the sun running through her veins. "Gotta get this place colder than it really is..."

A brilliant light came from beneath her. As Stella looked down she saw that her baby bump was glowing. She felt as if more heat and power was coming from her belly, trying to help it's mother. _Wow, I guess this rugrat in my stomach might be not a troublemaker after all.._ The bump swelled up again. _Spoke too soon._

**A forest in North America**

"Layla, guardian of the oceans.Seeking the Dragon Fire dragons..dragon slayer. Yeah!" Layla muttered to herself in a kind of movie announcer voice. She carried a fuchsia sword in her hand as she patrolled the forest grounds, raising it with every sudden sound she could hear. Layla put her hair back in a ponytail like Lara Croft in Tomb Raider. She swiftly turned to see a great red orange dragon directly at her. She twirled her sword creating a barrier from her and the dragon as it spat flames at her. "Not nice to pick on little girls, dragon!"

The dragon seemed to get angry and spewed more flames at Layla forcing her to duck for cover in behind a tree. She used her magic to mould the water molecules in the sword into a fire extinguisher and began to swing it viciously at the dragon and knocked it out cold. She quickly started spraying the forest with her purple fire extinguisher and got most of the flames that were surrounding the dragon. Finally she turned back to the dragon and the fire extinguisher vanished as she poured out fairy powder from her necklace.

"Fire Dragon...Dismiss and Dis-Spell!" Layla ejaculated as she threw the powder far far away. The dragon saw it and became mesmerized by the powder and began to follow it. As the dragon sped up to the dust it came down upon it's fiery back. Layla could hear a screech fade away in the distance as she could see a faint light erupt in the distance, yet to her dismay fire began to spread throughout the forest. The Fire dragons wouldn't be defeated so easily as she thought, as she tightened her grip on the extinguisher. She couldn't put the entire forest out with one lousy extinguisher she had to come up with something, and something fast.

_If I don't do something, the entire forest will burn and spread throughout the land!_ Layla figured. _I wouldn't want to think about what the people who are on the other side of the woods would think about a fire coming their way!_

She unlatched the fairy dust container from her necklace again and flew up high until she could see the parts of the woods that were up in flames. Layla began to throw herself into a twirl and a cascade of fairy dust began to fall from the sky. Seconds from falling the dust turned into a sparkling pink waterfall which Layla was able to move with a gentle flick of her translucent gloved wrist. In a few minutes Layla flew over all the harsh areas and the magic in her fairy dust healed all the damage that the trees have suffered from the Fire Dragon's flame. She surveyed the area a few times and found that it was good. She raised the finger which the duplicate Solaria ring which shone a bright pink creating a portal for her to escape to. Once she was in the portal she talked into an headset that Vera gave her for the mission and contacted Dan.

"I'm ready for my new coordinates, sir," she said formally as she flew through an inter-space tunnel.

"The next one is in Holdingham, four states down," Dan informed through her earpiece. "You'll be able to see a river beside the next forest. It's dense so be careful."

"I will..and Dan.." Layla asked through the headphone. "Is Flora okay? I just wanted to know."

"She left." he said gravely, Layla could feel a lump in her throat coming on before Dan added hastily. "But don't worry about it now, you got work to do."

_I knew we should never have separated, we should have left her alone!_ Layla tormented herself with the thought of Flora running away. She immediately shook the thought as she passed through the portal to another new patch of greenery. The fire dragon was air born this time and it turned it's firey head towards her once the portal closed. Layla narrowed her eyes as the dragon gave a deafening roar and the chase was on again. _Only this time..he's chasing me!_

**Back in Vilavilarevo, Fiji**

Flora ran up the volcano as fast as she could, she didn't care if the Fire Dragons were said to be erupting from the top. Her instincts told her that she needed to be there, although it seemed crazy to her. She ran so fast that she failed to see the old volcano tours manager who bumped into her, half way up. The sneaky man gave a coy smile and began to follow Flora towards the top of the volcano. When Flora got to the top she looked down at the bubbling lava she felt very weird.

She looked down at the surface of the molten substance and saw that it seemed to give off a reflection like the one from a crystal clear pond. Only that the minute she saw herself reflected in the lava a flash of light blinded her and she saw her reflection was replace by the image of Bloom. Flora felt as if a presence was there edging her to jump into the pool of burning lava. Flora suddenly felt helpless and confused and wondered if this was what Bloom was feeling before she took the dove: Loveless, helpless and alone. Although Flora could distinguish Bloom's feelings from her own, she tried to pull away from the mouth of the volcano.

_You can't resist it Bloom..it's in you're blood. It's your destiny!_

Flora thought the voice seemed familiar, like the distant voice of the nymph that was on the deserted palace on Sparx years ago. "You've got the wrong person...let me go."

_I won't let you get in the way of destiny! Jump!_

"Leave me alone!" she cried as she put her hands over her ears only to find out the voice had amplified. This time the voice was more feirce.

_Jump for your dead love! Join him in the rings of burning fire...in Hell!_

"No! I can't! I don't want to!" Flora shrieked as she turned to see the ghostly figure of Daphne standing in front of her. The nymph shrieked baring a mouth full of sharpened teeth and a forked tongue which frightened Flora causing her to slip off the edge. "No! I don't want to die!"

"Hang on!" the volcano tour guide shouted as he came out of his hiding place. He grabbed the rope he carried with him to scale the volcano and lassoed it around Flora's foot. Once he felt Flora's weight on the other end he pulled as hard as he could and tried to help the scared girl from dropping into a fiery death. Flora was inches away from the lava, her bangs seared with heat and finally with one swift tug she was out of the volcano landing on the small tour guide.

"Thank you for saving me," Flora said sweetly. "That was very brave of you."

"No problem, now could you please get off of Wanu," the tour guide replied. Flora smiled as she got up off of the small man who began to dust himself off and crossed his arms. "Now, pay money for good deed!"

"What? You want money for risking your life!" Flora exclaimed, surprised at the transaction. "That's so selfcentred of you."

"Hey, I need to pay the bills," Wanu replied before giving a smile. "Although thanks to your friend Bloomoa, I won't be needing to pay bills after the End of the World."

"You're thinking of money when you're planet's life is at stake!" Flora sighed. "I guess I was wrong. Mankind might not be willing to reconnect it's bonds to nature."

"Nature? We of the Vilavilarevo do respect the bonds of nature," Wanu said seedily. "Although we also respect when the Gods ready to end their creation when the time is right. Today... the time is right."

"But, what about all the innocent lives? What about the forests and villages of living creatures! They'll die" she cried.

"Not my fault," Wanu said as he took out a nail file and began witling at his fingertips. "The goddess that will end it all has come and there's nothing we can do."

"Yes there is! Bloom is not some goddess of the Apocalypse!" She shouted. "She is a human being! She may be powerful but we can't let her destroy the Earth from inside the core!"

"If your not going to believe in humanity and the willingness that nature has to survive, then I guess I'll do it alone!" Flora shouted as she used her Enchantix and flew over the volcano. She concentrated hard on the goodness of Nature. She threw down a ball of green energy into the mouth of the volcano and whispered. "I'm sorry Bloom..."

The ball of energy exploded creating a ball of dirt big enough to fit in the opening of the volcano. Yet unfortunately, the dirt eroded into the bubbling lava. Flora gave a little scowl as she began to think of purity and peace and threw another ball of energy down, this time creating a tree with cherry blossoms on it. Wanu looked amazed at the cherry tree stuck in the mouth of the volcano yet seemed passive as a Fire Dragon wove around the branches and incinerated the tree. Flora collapsed onto her knees in defeat.

"It's no use..." Flora sighed. "I can't reconnect it by myself."

Then she thought back to Palladium, was that time he gave her detention was suppose to help her now? _You must feel a confident in yourself and have a strong will that humanity can repair their bonds. _She had that strong feeling in the environment and knew that nature can repair it's wounds, but there was something blocking her full uttermost feelings for the safety of the planet. Palladium's voice came back to her head only it has been a more recent confrontation. _I haven't told you this...but I may be you're father._ No, he can't be...Flora knew this wasn't true. She wasn't half elf! _Those who are part elven can get their ears whenever their true bond with nature occurs. _

Maybe that was it! She didn't believe in herself. She was bothered with questions about whether or not she was really Palladium's daughter. Flora looked down towards the village, and felt something bubbling inside of her. A strong feeling that Flora never felt before, as if her mind was connected with those of the village. She heard many thoughts of despair and anxiety, many were scared for their children and some of the people wanted it to end right away. Yet most of the people cared for their own families and friends wishing that they could have done something to stop this.

"That's it! I have no choice, but to try. Whether or not I am an elf I have to try and mend the bonds of Nature," Flora murmured as she conjured up the most of her winx and aimed it to the sky. "I can't give up and no matter what I have to save this planet from destruction!"

**Mount Everest**

"Sun and Moon overlap, Darkness is the greatest trap!" Stella shouted as she used up all her Winx to get the sun and moon to make the eclipse. As planned the moon slowly crept up against the sun like a shadow following it's master. Stella felt drained of energy for a while, yet somehow she kept sending her energy out towards the sky. Stella's belly kept glowing as the Sun was almost completely blocked by the sun. Stella fell onto her back and was immersed by darkness. "Did I make it?"

Right at that time many people were confused in the Himalayas, the mysterious solar eclipse appearing was very odd throughout the villages. Most of the people thought it was a sign and could only mean certain doom to their kind so they panicked. Many of the farm help tossed up their pails of

milk and screamed as the yaks just watched curiously thinking how bizarre the human race was. They all were so frightened that they did not notice that it cooled down a bit for a while and a news reporter who was researching about the melting glaciers turned it's attention to the sky.

"This just in! There has been an unexpected shift in the moon's rotational patterns. A solar eclipse is now said to be shown in the Himalayas mountains and the right hemisphere has been immersed in darkness..." the news anchorwoman remarked as the volcanologists watched intensely at the television screen. "..sources do not know what caused this immediate solar phenomenon but it does seem like the end of our rope."

"...caused by magic perhaps?" Richard stifled a laugh, Vera gave a sneer.

"Oh like the press will honestly pick up on that," Vera answered as she rolled her eyes.

"Although the solar eclipse seems to bring a little coolness to the right hemisphere, massive tidal waves are spreading out in the Atlantic Ocean.."the reporter went on as footage of New York City being flooded came into view. "...this shows that we are in desperate times, awaiting for the End of the World hoping for a miracle..."

"Oh no, this plan is a major loss. I hope Layla is okay," Dan said to his colleagues before tuning to the radio that was connected to Layla's headset. "You got to get out of there Layla, all of you! There's no way you're going to withstand that much water!"

"Hey! I'm from the Realm of Tides, I can handle water! Me and my clones are going to try and save these people!" Layla answered from the phone. Dan began to sweat, he couldn't handle this much pressure. "I've decided to risk my life for these people and I'm going to pull through! No time to discuss it!"

"Layla..." Dan sighed as he jammed the mic down. "That stubborn brat. She'll get killed."

"I'm more worried about Stella," Vera said helplessly as her knuckles began to turn white. "She's up on that ice with an unborn child! We shouldn't have sent her up Everest. She scared of heights!"

"Oh you couldn't have told us that sooner!" Richard said sarcastically.

"Oh be quiet Rich, Go talk in your code language with your twin!" Vera snapped.

"It's not code! It's Latin!" Richard retorted. "And by the way..."

"Did you hear that?" Dan interrupted, Richard and Vera stopped moving.

"I don't hear anything Dan, it must be your imagination!" Richard said calmly.

Dan shrugged his shoulders and went towards the window as a strange feeling passed through him. It felt like nothing he had ever experience, as if something was burning him in the inside. A desire he couldn't keep hidden anymore. He started to think about life and how his had been one big mess. Him always putting his work before others, trying to make a living to feed and clothe those he loved. He didn't spend much time on hobbies, or even interacting with other people. He married the first woman who noticed him and thought of him as a gifted scientist. He spent his life chasing these volcanoes, yet finally he realized he was running away from himself. Dan thought he had wasted his life, and if the world was going to give him a second chance he'd do it all in a second. Try to live his life to his full potential and start by thanking the mysterious nature loving girl who came out of the magical dimension to save his home...

While Dan was thinking of this Flora tried to ignite the feeling of renewal in all of the souls in the planet. She felt remorse, sadness, bitterness of every human and animal alike. She felt the life force beating in every tree, every stone and blade of grass. She tried to feel all those who were suffering in the world and tried to give them the chance to hope for a better future. With all these great and horrible feelings inside of her she tried to summon her magic. She tried to will every muscle in her body to push out all the power she could muster and focussed on her own abilities as well. What she was about to attempt was nothing she'd ever thought of doing yet she forced herself to release all the energy and thought into one attack. "Elfin Magic Power!"

There was an explosion in the air as the green energy flowed out into the world. She opened her eyes after she poured it all out feeling a sense of peace in herself. She looked out into the distance and saw that something was shooting back from the other side of the world. Her energy was coming back at her in full swing. She did not know what to do, yet she raised her hand as if she were to catch it. Wanu watched with wide eyes as the energy hit Flora's hand and it crystalized into a yellow green crystal. Flora looked at the small flower shaped gem that dangled on a pink thread and saw that it showed the fond memories of people on Earth. Flora knew this was the Essence of Earth, with all the pureness concentrated inside of it. For one minute she thought she saw a part of Bloom's life. For example when she went biking to the park, when she played with Kiko, and her seventh birthday with a big cake with gooey pink icing and seven candles on it. She saw Bloom's smiling face reflected in it and remembered how much she was going through in the present.

"What is that?" Wanu asked, finally being able to speak.

"The Essence of Earth," Flora said raising it up with all of it's glory. "But I thought it wasn't magical realm for centuries. How could a place like this have an essence?"

"I may not know what you're talking about, but there is magic on Earth to those who believe.." Wanu replied solemnly. "There is magic in the hearts of many people although many do not realize it."

"Wow, that's so deep. I never known you for long but I never realized someone like you could say something that emotional," Flora said in an surprised tone, Wanu snuffed.

"You have to pay cash if you want any deeper," Wanu replied unpleasantly as they began down the volcano. Wanu paused in mid step as a great rumble sounded through the air. "I may be wrong missy but I think this place is going to blow."

"How so?" Flora asked.

"The volcano is about to erupt!" Wanu shouted as he began to run. "Let's get out of here!"

As volcanic ash began to spew from the volcano Flora picked up Wanu and began to fly to the cabin. She had to find Dan and the others, if the girls were away, Flora couldn't manage to do it alone since she did not have any Winx left to spare. Flora looked down to see the cabin headquarters under her nose and began to descend. She knocked on the door and a few seconds later she was swept into Dan's arms. Wanu was watching curiously in behind her as Dan tousled her hair.

"I am so glad to see you're okay," he whispered, Flora felt annoyed and pushed him back.

"There's no time! The volcano's going to erupt and the village will be boiling in a few minutes!" Flora shouted and began to run into the computer room where everyone was sitting. "We don't have much time! Everyone evacuate the building!"

"But where do we go?" Vera asked in a frightened tone. Richard went towards the radio and called upon one of Layla's clones.

"Layla, come in! We have to evacuate! Take us to a safe destination!" he roared.

"You got it!" Layla's voice came from the other end. Layla flew in from one of the computer screens and yanked everyone out. Wanu stifled a word as the lava was coming closer to the cabin and gave a yelp as he was grabbed by the arm by the other twin Kevin who was grabbed by Vera after coming out of the bathroom.

**NOW ON EVEREST**

"Guys?!" Stella muttered from inside a solar dome. "What are you doing here?"

"Layla!" Dan shouted accusingly.

"Sorry, it was the only place that I could think of," Layla said apologetically. "Hey at least everyone's here!"

"We're not equipped with anything and you take us to the highest mountain on the Earth," Vera shivered, Stella quickly took off her coat and put it over Vera and nodded.

"Everyone get under, I'll try to make it warm enough in the dome," Stella said softly as she raised a hand towards the dome. Vera put her nose to the warm faux fur and breathed in short breaths. Layla made small purple oxygen masks and handed them to the twins, Dan and Wanu as they too went for the coat's heat. "Now, everyone.. Try not to close you're eyes! Don't fall asleep or you'll be in major trouble."

"Hey what about Flora? Is she okay?" Layla asked as she saw Flora's body lay stiff in the snow. Dan began towards her and began to shake her. Flora began to stir as she clasped Dan's arm like a blanket which Dan reluctantly pulled her closer to him to keep her body warm.

"She'll be fine," Dan replied, Flora nodded her head as she looked down at the Essence that was clasped in her fist. _I know what to do now..._

___

* * *

I'm well over a hundred pages, and still going strong! I can't stop having new ideas for this fic! Oh well it must be good for you...if you like it._


	21. Heartbreak over Humanity

**Author's note**: Just a brief explanation of my absence from this fanfic.

I watched the Winx Club series finale a long time ago and here is what I thought of it: It sucked.

I was expecting a great battle between the Winx Club and Baltor but it showed him as a weak and scrawny little boy with absolutely no power at all. It also gave the feeling that it wasn't the end of it and anticipated the Winx Club movie. The scenes with the Ancient Witches were the worse, and Bloom going into Baltor was lame, it was obvious that Baltor would lose. I was furious! It made me dislike the Winx Club so bad and the fic sort of floated away from my mind. It's sad, I was in such a rush to get you the finale of Bloom's part of the saga. I'm still a little mad, but let bygones be bygones. Anyway I'm going to finish tonight, so you don't have to wait much longer.

Sorry for the delay,

Pheofox22

(reminder I wrote this out on paper before the WC Finale) _I'm well over a hundred pages, and still going strong! I can't stop having new ideas for this fic! Oh well it must be good for you...if you want it._

**_Heartbreak or Humanity_** _"Bloom and the fate of the world is decided. Sorry Bloom Fans"_

Flora twisted and turned in her sleep trying to get comfortable in the snow. Stella's solar Barrier had given them warmth yet did not help the bitter coldness of Everest's snowy summit that stung Flora's skin. Flora opened her eyes to see a glow of orange energy coming from the shield. The sky was dark as Stella's solar eclipse spell was holding, Flora saw Stella sitting perfectly still in the snow focussing her energy on the spell which kept the warm that stops the warming.

Layla grunted as she stood up in the snow and went next to Stella. She knelt down next to her friend and put a hand on her shoulder whispering softly. "You have to let go. The solar eclipse isn't doing anything to help you have to conserve your energy."

"I don't know Layla , I might not have any power left after this doozie of a spell," Stella muttered. Layla held out her hands and caught Stella in her arms as she collapsed.

Suddenly the moon and sun began to move slowly away from each other and in a couple of moments the sun was shining brightly again for all of them to see. Flora couldn't help but smile at the sun , joy filled up inside of her as the coldness seemed to numb her. Vera slowly opened her eyes and yawned as the sky grew clear. She bunched up her coat and realized where she was.

"Shouldn't we be looking for somewhere else to go? Everest temperatures differ greatly from those in Fiji!" Vera exclaimed adding a slight brr afterwards.

"Where else can we go?" Flora asked. "Stella and I ran out of power, I don't think the Solaria ring can make a portal. Stella's too weak!"

"Well the Second Solaria ring has one last bit of magic to spare," Layla said holding up the pink Solaria ring on her finger. "But all of us have to go through the portal quickly.."

"I guess Vilavilarevois out of the question," Kevin muttered "It's probably covered in lava by now."

"Parents...Bloom's..Bloom's parents," Stella mumbled groggily, her eyes darting all over the place. "They might want..to know the...4-1-1."

"Bloom's parents house! Stella you're a genius!" Flora exclaimed, Stella's eyes drooped drowsily as a weak smile spread over her face.

"Hee hee, I'm sharp," Stella murmured and a moment later her head flopped down and she was asleep.

"If we're going to Gardenia we better hurry or we'll be in for a wet landing!"Layla informed urgently as she tapped on her earpiece. "One of my clones says that there's a massive tidal wave that's heading towards' Bloom's house!"

"Are you sure the portal's going to take us to Garden- A or whatever the place is?" Richard asked Flora inquisitively as a flash of pink light opened a small portal in front of them.

"I'm more worried about if it's going to take us directly in front of the tidal wave!" Kevin shouted as he pushed his twin brother into the portal.

"Dan, take care of Stella for me," Flora said as she disappeared through the portal. Dan picked up Stella's body up from the snow as Vera wrapped her in the faux fur coat.

"I'll help you take care of her," Vera smiled as she put her hand down and felt Stella's baby bump. Dan nodded and they both went towards the portal.

"Uh no offense, but Stella's heavier than she looks," Dan said, grunting and struggling to carry her. To his surprise a loud blood curdling wail was heard as they left Everest.

**Gardenia**

"Come on everybody, stay calm!" one of the Layla clones tried to coax the people who were in front of Mike and Vanessa's house. She looked up to see the sparkling portal appear above her as Layla and the others dropped from the sky.

"Did you summon them all?" Original Layla asked the clone.

"Yes, but we only have enough power to create a dome around the house. We won't be able to save the whole city from the wave," the clone replied.

"Flora and Stella are out of Winx, we have to let them regenerate in the house. If you want we can hold a few people in the house," original Layla informed as they went towards the house.

"Everyone! Only a few of you can take shelter inside!" the Layla clone shouted, yet at the moment no one was listening. Everyone's heads turned towards the massive wall of water that was headed straight towards them.

"Layla, I'll help protect them," Flora exclaimed, Layla's head turned from the wave and looked back to her friend.

"You're out of power, you can't take this wave!" Layla argued, Flora frowned. "Go, You have to rest inside."

"Okay." Flora murmured sadly. She turned on her heel and headed straight towards the house with the essence of Earth dangling on a chain on her wrist. It began pulsing with green light.

The sky burst into purple pinkish lights that seemed like a fireworks show as Layla's clones came through the portals and landed in a circular pattern around the original Layla and Flora in front of the house.

"Let's get to work!" they all shouted in unison as the wave came crashing down the street. The Laylas held out their hands _I wonder if I can do convergence by myself? _Layla thought craftily. The clones and Layla began to form a pink dome around the house and protect the crowd of people in front of it.

"What on Earth is going on?" Vanessa asked as she opened the door and looked around confusedly. "What's happening out here? Come and look, dear."

"What is it Vanessa?" Mike grumbled as he looked outside. His eyes grew wide as he looked at the water. "WHY IS A TIDAL WAVE COMING STRAIGHT AT US?"

"Sorry sir! Gotta get by!" Dan shouted as he passed Mike and headed inside with Vera holding Stella's body.

"Yeah, thanks for the hospitality sir!" Vera replied as they entered the living room. Mike became furious.

"Hey! Who are you? What are you doing in my house? What the..." Mike turned around to see the crowds of people stampeding towards him. Mike gasped as he fell to the floor and was treaded on like a doormat by his scared neighbors.

The barrier was fully developed as the wave thrashed upon it with full force. Flora watched as Layla and her clones give 100 of their powers to protecting the civilians and keep the water out. Flora could see beads of sweat streaking down her chocolate brown face. She felt the urgent need of helping her friend yet she felt her winx was very low. The green light from the Essence seemed to pulse harder in Flora's hand as if flames were scalding it. She tried to cool the burning essence; she lifted her head to see Layla's face drenched in sweat.

"I cannot hold it much longer!" Layla strained, Flora down at the essence and finally knew what to do.

"Do you think you can handle that much water?" she asked the essence as if it was a close friend, it seemed to glow as an answer.

"What do you think you're doing Flora?" Layla exclaimed in concern.

"Trying to help. I may be out of power but this might do the trick!" Flora replied as she raised the essence into the air. "Mother Nature, send it back into the oceans!"

The essence flew up into the air and penetrated the barrier. The water cascaded down towards the ground and flowed into a stream which went inside the essence. Flora could see the water returning to the Earth's oceans and rivers to places which they needed it most. The group of people inside Bloom's parents house huddled at the window to see what was going on. Layla and Flora heard great cheers as the people flooded the streets, awestruck that they had diverted a natural disaster.

Mike and Vanessa finally got out to see the excitement. Although they were clueless about what had just happened Vanessa welcomed both fairies and they went inside as the crowds filtered back to their own homes. Flora once again flopped back down in the love seat as Mike eyed the volcanologists all kneeling on the floor beside Stella who was passed out on the couch.

"It's so good to have you back, Layla," Vanessa exclaimed as Layla snapped her fingers and the clones disappeared. "By the way, how did you learn to do that?"

"Oh, the cloning spell? Nabu taught me that trick on our 8th honey moon," Layla answered simply. "The last 7 honeymoons were cut short when our lawyers got court orders for the divorces."

"That shows us you're lucky in love," Stella put in as she rolled from her side to her back. The blanket which the volcanologists covered her with fell off and exposed her midriff.

"Whoa, I thought Stella was pregnant since she scarfed down those biscuits and ran towards the bathroom several times, but I didn't think she'd be this big!" Vanessa remarked, "Either that or she was bulemic but you can never tell."

"Hey I heard that!" Stella shouted as she zapped her stomach to the normal 4 months form and sighed. "Ooh! This runt is getting on my nerves! I thought we made an agreement that you stop pissing me off until after you're out of me!"

"That's not a really good attitude to have towards having a baby!" Vanessa said calmly. "Negotiating with it won't work, Stella. It can't hear you!"

"Oh yes it can! You haven't been through magical pregnancy before! You feel like crying your back hurts like hell and you keep throwing up!"Stella whined. "All I wanted was to be is a model who was almost skinny as a stick, design clothes and now I'm a blimp!"

"Stella, that's what mortals have to deal with in pregnancy too!" Vera replied kindly.

"By the way, who are you, miss?" Vanessa asked Vera.

"The name's Vera Jones, Stella's friend from Fiji," Vera replied as they shook hands.

"And who are you clowns supposed to be?" Mike interrupted with a cold stare.

Dan, Richard and Kevin turned towards Mike who was standing in the corner and made them all jump.

"We're also the girls friends from Fiji," Dan said simply. "We're volcanologists."

"Ah, Vulcan!" Mike said as he wavered a hand.

"Not Vulcan, even I knew that!" Stella said smugly.

"Stella!" Layla shouted.

"Detail..." Stella smiled as she pulled on a lock of her hair.

"Did you girls have a safe trip?" Vanessa asked anxiously. "Did you find Bloom? Is she okay?"

The girls looked at each other, wondering who would spill the beans about Bloom.

"Mrs Bloom's mom, Bloom is trying to kill herself by going into the center of the Earth," Flora confessed. "Her power the Dragon Fire is speeding up global warming."

"And turning the planet into a flaming marshmallow," Stella added.

"It's not possible! My poor baby girl," Vanessa cried, tears streaking down her cheeks as Mike went to caress her.

"Guys, remember the essence of Pyros she obtained while getting her Enchantix?" Flora remarked.

"Yeah, wasn't it her fairy dust bottle?" Stella replied.

"When she first shown it to me, she said something about finding the essence of Earth so she'd be reminded of her Earth parents and never forget them," Flora recounted, dangling the green jeweled essence. "Since I have it, I think I should give it to her so she doesn't forget them."

"How are you going to do that?" Layla asked.

"I've been connecting with Bloom through astral projection, but it only happens randomly when I least expect it," Flora informed.

"Can I see what the essence looks like?" Vanessa asked, Flora gently put the essence into Vanessa's hands. The essence began to pulse with green light as Vanessa smiled warmly. "Aw, look honey it's that prince Sky fellow!"

"Prince Sky?" Stella said in amazement.

"Has he ever come to Earth?" Flora asked.

"He came to our house once, but it doesn't look like our house in the essence," Vanessa recalled as she shook her head while looking into the essence.

Flora took hold of the essence once again and saw Bloom and Prince Sky on the balcony in the former Frozen Palace on Sparx. The scene changed to Bloom's dorm room at Alfea where the Winx were having a slumber party. _How could the essence show that? _

"Are you sure this is the Essence of Earth?" Stella grumbled as Flora found her and Layla hunching over the love seat to look at the essence.

"Well I was sure I saw other people and animals as well," Flora muttered in defense. She looked curiously at the object as saw that it had a piece of parchment dangling from a tiny string. "Maybe this note would tell us who's property it is?"

"Good idea lame brain!" Stella remarked furiously.

"Stella!" Layla snapped showing her fist.

"I wanna be appreciated!" Stella started to cry.

"Next time she does that can I hurt you!" Layla grumbled to Vera.

Flora raised the parchment to the light. The light filtered through the parchment and bold black letters faded and disappeared.

"The name's gone," Flora murmured.

"I guess it won't tell us," Vanessa remarked. "Oh, I hope Bloom is okay."

"I have to meditate on this," Flora exclaimed crossing her legs into the lotus position. "In the meantime we have to regain strength. Dan you and the others might want to come up with a solution and rest."

A FEW HOURS LATER...

Flora sat very still on the couch, listening to the different voices drifting around the house. She could hear Dan explaining a few things to Mike in the kitchen with Richard and Kevin. She could hear the swift sharp breaths as Layla practiced a few hand to hand combat techniques that Nabu taught her in the foyer. She heard Stella whispering her deep confessions to Vera in Vanessa's bedroom with the door open. In doing so she waited for anything, either vision or another connection to Bloom. She placed the essence on a string around her neck, hoping it would enhance her search for the heartbroken fairy.

Then it happened; She saw flames flickering. The inner core was getting thinner and Bloom was edging closer and closer to the center of the Earth. She was getting ready to use all her force to destroy herself and everyone else. Images of fire and lava erupting everywhere. People screaming, and terrified souls ran in a frenzy as the world was becoming a ball of fire. Her vision then took her to space where the once blue planet was a flaming orange dot in the distance. Flora opened her eyes to see that she wasn't on the comfortable sofa in Bloom's parents living room anymore. The essence pulsed with energy. Flora didn't feel warm or as if she was surrounded by magma, and it seemed as if she could breathe as she swam in the fiery substance where a dark figure was chipping away at the inner core.

"Bloom! I've come to strike up a deal with you!" Flora called, the dark figure turned

towards her. Bloom was completely black now, her wings gave off volcanic ash as they fluttered. The only colour was in her eyes, which glowed a menacingly bright red.

"I told you to leave me alone..." Bloom growled. "To die!"

"I know, but first I want you to see this," Flora murmured taking the essence off her neck. "Look inside and see who will suffer if you keep doing this."

"Flora..." Bloom breathed as her red pupils saw what was inside the essence. She saw all the people suffering and the homes that were destroyed. She began to choke up as tears formed in her eyes. "I want to go home!"

"We all want you there, but won't be a home if you try and kill yourself," Flora explained softly. "Your dragon powers are overheating the Earth and soon no one will survive."

"I'm really doing that?" Bloom exclaimed in shock. "Oh no! I'm ruining the world!"

"If you really want to use the Dragon Fire to destroy all the life on Earth as well as yours, take it," Flora said handing the essence to Bloom's shaky hands. "Destroy the essence and you will destroy the Earth and everyone within it. Including you. But you have to know that with destroying the Earth you're destroying the only parents you ever known. They are worried about you sweety."

"Mom...and Dad?" Bloom said slowly as she saw the smiling faces of her Earth parents on the green jewel's surface. She grabbed the essence and held it close to her heart. "How can I hurt you?"

Suddenly the essence started to pulse and the sound of two heartbeats pounding in unison filled the air. The molten lava that stuck to Bloom's skin broke off in fragments where the essence was pulsing. Bloom closed her eyes as a white light surrounded her. It was like nothing Flora had ever seen as a dragon made of white hot light shot towards the surface of the Earth. The light faded as Flora could see Bloom's pale naked body float in the magma. Her red hair flowing lifelessly as the essence fell off of Bloom's breast. Flora caught the essence and looked at the parchment that was with the essence. There the true owner who was meant to possess it was written: Give to Bloom.

The Essence of Earth was meant for Bloom, yet something was still puzzling to Flora. _If it was Bloom's essence, how did I create the elfin magic?_

"But, Daphne..." Bloom spluttered. "What happened?"

"That Daphne wasn't the nymph from Sparx. I think it was a demon that tried to get you to kill yourself," Flora replied.

"Well, whatever it was it almost succeeded." Bloom began to cough again. "Oh no, my body's giving out! There's too much pressure!"

"Bloom, no! Please don't die!" Flora screamed as she shook her friend trying to keep her awake. "You have so much to live for!"

"Heh, heh, what do I have to live for now?" Bloom replied modestly. "My life has become a roller coaster of emotions since Sky was missing in action. I've jumped into a volcano

and tried to destroy my own home planet. I guess it's time for me to leave this life..."

Flora went to touch Bloom who seemed to be struggling. Bloom let out a great shriek of pain as her body began to dissolve.

"Bloom, no!" Flora screamed.

"Keep the essence of Earth, to remind you of your little Earth girl," Bloom said with tears rolling down her cheeks as she kept becoming transparent. "Tell my parents, I'll be okay. Don't worry about me Flora, I'll soon be with my prince. Goodbye."

Then without another word Bloom disappeared from existence.

"No! Activate Fairy dust!" Flora shouted, as her wings gave off the green powder which formed into an arc and was sent to where Bloom disappeared. Yet, the fairy dust just floated away and nothing happened. Suddenly, the essence illuminated green light as the inner core began to repair itself from the damage that Bloom made. "You can't do this...Bloom." and Flora vanished from the Earth's core and appeared back on the surface.

"What happened Flora?" Stella's voice clamored as Flora's eyes snapped open. Her body was sprawled out on the couch and odd ends were sticking up.

"What happened to Bloom?" Layla asked as the rest of them crowded around her.

"Oh Layla she's gone," Flora hesitated as she fell on her knees and grasped at her friend's thighs. Soon Layla bent down to console her as both of them had tears streaking down their faces. Stella began to cry uncontrollably as the volcanologists bowed their heads in silence.

"We just diverted the end of the world, but at a price," Dan remarked gravely. "The fairies have sacrificed a friend who mourned and should be mourned. I don't know if we should consider this as a celebration or a loss..."

"That's the way the Wheel of Life turns, children grow into adults, and adulthood turns into death," Vera answered as the two faced the bright sunlight when they got outside. "It's a serious moment, yet with death comes birth and the wheel keeps on turning. It's the cycle of Life."

"You've been watching the Lion King in the truck again haven't you?" Dan accused mockingly as they walked down the street.

"I have a philosophical side too you know," Vera replied defensively.

"Right, and I was once the King of Egypt!" Dan exclaimed sarcastically. Suddenly he looked up to the rooftop to see a mysterious looking boy with spiky black hair with blond lightning shaped bangs and great amethyst eyes. The boy winked at him coyly and gave a creepy looking smile. Vera noticed him too and looked at Dan with a smile of victory. "Never mind." (1)

_Bloom's call waiting on Sparx_

Oritel and Miriam wondered what was going on at Sparx. It was almost 24 years since it was destroyed and the first time they stepped inside the castle for that oh so very long time. They stumbled on Bloom's palace bedroom that was completely decorated with turquoise blue. Miriam looked towards Bloom's answering machine which played Bloom's silly voice message which clearly was done when she was drunk. The two parents listened to their child's voice for the first time in many years and was shocked when the tape switched to the caller on the line.

"Bloom, hi! It's me, Prince Sky! I'm okay!" he exclaimed happily. "Well, I got my hand blasted off along with five of my toes. A witch turned my skin green and now my taste buds are all sour. My left leg is decapitated and I'm starting to grow scales on the back of my neck and on my spine...my breath smells like garlic and I'm growing warts on my nose! But DUDE! I'm totally back the War in Magix! We can go condo now! Isn't that AWESOME!"

Miriam's eyes narrowed as she picked up and shouted. "Over my dead body!"

(1) inside joke: "Dan Green" is the voice actor for Sky in the 4kids version of Winx Club and also the voice of Yugi/ Atem in Yu-Gi-Oh.

_Did I mention it is so fun messing with Bloom? I always wanted to kill her off, but too nice to do it before. Don't worry, I might kill off Sky too, but I think I liked how it ended up with him. Don't you? Anyway, sorry of not getting this out sooner. My sincere apologies. Will this be the end of the WSOT fanfic? 3 Words: Not a chance. _


	22. Not Ready to Make Nice

"_They say time heals everything, but I'm still waiting..." Dixie Chicks_

_**

* * *

Not Ready to Make Nice**_

There she was. Sitting inside on a perfectly beautiful day in Magix. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and there was a pleasant breeze warming up people's spirits. Unfortunately Tecna could not go out since she was imprisoned in the Magix penitentiary for six months after an attack on the galactic freeway. Tecna didn't mind though, she knew her psychotic behaviour would raise attention and assumed logically that the police would put her in the slammer although for a greater penalty. For first degree murder. She was surprised that she got caught so fast, the blaze coming from the pile of destroyed ships wasn't that big; or so she assumed.

Tecna calculated her escape by using a fork for chipping on the wall. The bars were reinforced with an anti-magic security system that would activate once hit with a spell.

"Good thing I received an upgrade," Tecna chuckled, since Timmy transferred her skeleton into a metal casting she had an ability to use tools which she could use without summoning her magic. She raised her finger and from the tip extracted a mini pocket laser. With one last calculation she nodded in approval she aimed the laser at an angle at a small ring of keys which fell to the floor directly opposite the cell once it was hit with the laser. Tecna retracted the laser and her other hand swung open extracting a long fishing pole and reeled in the keys.

"Primitive technology makes it far more easier to escape," Tecna tutted as she slipped her arms through the bars, unlocked the cell door and slipped out of her cell.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" the gruff voice of a guard came from behind Tecna. Tecna looked behind her to see the bulky man with an aggressive unshaven face.

"Out for a walk. Care to send me to the electric chair?" Tecna commented sarcastically making the guard angry.

"Get back in your cell geek!" the guard yelled.

"Hey, don't call me a geek!" Tecna muttered, blasting the guard with a shot of energy sending him backwards into the open cell. With another burst of energy she sealed the lock and gave a coy smile. "I prefer the term 'criminal mastermind'!"

"Break out! Break out! Activate sirens! We have a runner!" the guard shouted and sirens and red lights came on. Tecna jumped into the air and tried to teleport out of there but it was no use.

Suddenly a band of three headed dogs were released snapping their jaws as they came closer and closer to Tecna. Tecna broke out into a mad dash for the exit. Suddenly, she had a brilliant idea and conjured up a great piece of meat that was big enough for all of the dogs heads combined to eat and threw it behind her. The dogs stopped chasing her and each of the heads started to scarf down the meat and ignored the fairy who was trying to get away.

"Ceberus!" the guard looking after the dogs gasped as he watched the dogs swallow the meat. He clenched his teeth and struck on a big red button which sealed the exits.

"Tecna Mini Winx!" Tecna shouted as she began to shrink flying like crazy to try and beat the doors closing up on her. She laughed as she got through the opening and threw a smoke pellet as she got away forcing the guards who were running after her to shield their eyes.

Finally Tecna was free. When she got to the outside quarters she smiled as the sun shone on her pink hair, with a thrilled feeling she teleported herself to a secret location that no one else knew. She looked around her lair filled with computers. She missed her lair so much after six months, she longed to smell the dustiness of the uncleaned floor, and see the numbers scrolling down the giant computer screen. She smiled warmly and gave her mega computer a big hug and stroked it like it was a pet.

"Welcome home Mistress Tecna," a lofty voice sounded, Tecna released her grip on the computer and turned around to see a slim man with leaf green hair coming down the winding staircase. His hair was very bizarre on the right side it was long and flowing and the left side it was short and was sticking up like spikes. His face was pale and feminine he had a long neck and narrow jaw line. His eyes were a pale grey and hid behind oval shaped pink rimmed glasses. "I kept it how you wanted it, as a headquarters of science.."

"Aw my dear Ariel, you are so good to me," Tecna sighed as she hugged her friend. "Not like that other thieving former partner of mine who must not be named! By the way how has Timmy been these last few months?"

"I've been tracking his work schedule for you and created a ninety five paged report describing everything in detail that he has done," Ariel replied giving her a block of papers, Tecna grabbed the heavyweight report and looked at it.

"Ninety five pages? Too short, at least put in 114 pages!" Tecna shouted smacking the pages. "I want every second recorded! When he's in or out of the bathroom and what not!"

"Uh, tell me again why you want to keep stalking Timmy again?" Ariel asked scratching his head. Tecna almost ripped the report in half.

"I am not stalking! I am just gathering research on when the perfect time is to get my revenge," Tecna exclaimed, Ariel recoiled as Tecna spread out her arms wide almost hitting him in the face with the report.

So it isn't the fact he's your ex-boyfriend and you still want to hook up with him again," Ariel asked halfheartedly.

"Ex-fiancee actually," Tecna replied sadly. "He left me at the alter ready to love and be with him, share the same name and he didn't care to show up."

"Maybe if you move on and try being with some other guy you'll forget about Timmy!" Ariel suggested with a little bit of hope in his voice.

"My wounds lie deeper than that," Tecna murmured. "He took my soul, my passion, and my creation! I can never forget the shit he's done to me!"

Ariel blinked. He never seen his master show feelings like this before. The sprite could hear a twinge of emotion in the android's voice and thought he saw a tear trickle down her face. Ariel couldn't bare to see Tecna in this state any further, he urged to go and comfort her. Tecna shook her head and wiped away the tear and returned to her unimpressed expression she always had around Ariel.

"Now Ariel, it's time.." Tecna announced solemnly.

"Time? Ooh is it time for Magic Wheel of Fortune!" Ariel asked excitedly as he clapped his hands. "I love that game show!"

"No, it's time to ring the bell!" Tecna exclaimed as they went up the winding stairs. She added. "You ignoramus."

"Up the stairs, up the stairs, up the stairs, up the stairs, up the stairs.."Ariel murmured in a singsong voice every time he went up each steps. Tecna rolled her eyes and got terribly annoyed.

"Will you quit that!" Tecna replied, she rubbed her head vigorously. "Must you do that every time you go up the bell tower?"

"Well...not if I use the elevator," Ariel replied. "There's music there I usually hum to.."

"Why don't you go up the elevator and let me climb the stairs in peace!"

"It's broken." Ariel said with a snicker.

Tecna gave him a look that could kill. Ariel slumped his shoulders.

"Sorry," Ariel said and whispered to himself. "Up the stairs, up the stairs, up the stairs.."

When they reached the top of the stairs, they slipped behind a curtain and into the run down bell tower. Tecna looked around the room, half the wall was reduced to rubble and bricks were falling from big gaps in the old structure. Ariel grabbed the rope that was attached to the big brass bell in the centre of the room, he began to tug but swiftly gave it to Tecna. She looked angered as she thought of Timmy and gave the bell a great swing. The bell clanged out loud and a great light pulsed as the bell chimed once. Twice, CLANG! A ripple of energy surged as Ariel felt an unsettling rising in his stomach. Third..Clang! They jolted upward as clouds swirled around the belfry. Tecna did not brace herself for what was coming next...the clouds parted as she could see Timmy's manor in front of them. The bell stood in an abandoned area which was reduced to rubble.

"I sense my old mates from the Winx Club will come to Timmy's aid soon," Tecna predicted.

"How can you know that?" Ariel asked exasperated and gasped. "Can you see the future?"

"No, but I do know that Timmy's going to have a little accident," Tecna remarked as she lifted a finger and a knife appeared made out of digital energy and she flew off towards Timmy's manor.

"I can never understand Tecna in more ways than one," Ariel shook his head as he shrunk to the size of a dragonfly. His body pulsed of green light as he sprouted little green translucent wings as he flew off in pursuit of the fairy.


	23. the Aftermath

_"If you want poetry read a bumper sticker"_

* * *

**_The Aftermath_**

It has been two months since Bloom's death, but it was fresh on Flora's mind. After Bloom had died she sensed an emptiness within her heart as pictures of Bloom's naked body floating in the magma wasting away haunted her sleep. After they had returned to the magical dimension Layla offered to let her and Stella to bunk in her old apartment in Tides.

"Here, make yourself comfortable," Layla exclaimed opening the door to a grungy apartment. She motioned to Stella to sit down on an old brown plaid couch with a box of rotten pizza slices in it.

"In this stinkage! No thanks," Stella tutted as she sat on a stack of coffee stained old newspapers.

"Have you ever cleaned this place up Layla?" Flora asked as she sat in a rickety old rocking chair next to a light up green frog alarm clock.

"Nabu's the one who always cleans up. I'm always working and he's a late night security guard at the new marine wildlife preserve," Layla explained. "No one really's home to notice the mess and when he's around he picks up some things does laundry, and stuff."

"I thought you guys got divorced," Stella said.

"Hardly, we used to get engaged then broke it off. Then got married and then divorced," Layla explained, then took a breath. "Now we're just living together and forget it!"

"Aw.. You're giving love a second chance!" Stella squealed in delight.

"No way! Although my pay is good as a bounty hunter I can't afford my own place," Layla informed. "Nabu is usually working so we don't see each other."

"Hi honey, you're home!" Nabu's voice chimed as he came out of the kitchen wearing an apron with a tray of homemade buns in his hands. "I wasn't expecting you or guests. Here want to try one of my buns?"

"Uh, no thanks, Nabu," Flora said apologetically as he thrust the tray of buns under Flora's nose.

"Nabu! What did I tell you about wearing that apron around the house!" exclaimed Layla covering her eyes as she saw the pink apron wrapped around his waist. "God, you are so annoying!"

"I'm sorry Layla..I got a pot roast in the oven," Nabu replied taking off the apron. "It was supposed to be for the two of us, but I think I could whip up a few more potatoes and..."

"I told you once and I'll tell you again," Layla exclaimed, "I'm not going to make up over pot roast!"

"If not pot roast how about se—" Nabu remarked, Stella jammed her fingers into her ears and started to scream.

"Lalalalalalalala! May I remind you that there's a baby in the room!" Stella screamed as she began to reach for the throw pillows on the sofa and sandwich her head in the middle of the two pillows. "Nothing more than PG in this room, thank you!"

"Oh sorry," Nabu said absent mindedly. "I thought you put on a little weight since we last met Stella."

"Give me the biggest bottle you have!" Stella cried as she stumbled into the kitchen.

"Hey, get out of there! That's been confiscated by security," Nabu yelled as he went into the room after her.

"Stella's really got a problem," Layla sighed as she slunk onto the brown couch and placed a hand on top of her head.

"I feel bad for the baby," Flora murmured, "Stella's been so stressed out since Bloom's funeral."

"She must be homesick too, she hasn't seen Brandon or her father in eight months," Layla said. "We should do something like a baby shower to cheer her up. She loves parties."

"We can go shopping for supplies," Flora smiled. "Nothing like a shopping trip to cure Stella's blues!"

"C'mon Stella, we're going to go shop for your baby, girl," Layla exclaimed as she dragged Stella away from the bottle.

"When you have a baby, you get to go shopping?!" Stella said excitedly, jumped up in the air clicking her heels and grabbed Layla's arm as she raced for the door. "Woohoo! I need a new pair of shoes, a few pairs of jeans, some necklaces and earrings and a cool new accessory...some type of handbag or something!"

"Stella you don't need that for a baby!" Flora giggled.

"That's easy for you to say! As a mother to a soon to be spoiled child, I must practice by spoiling myself first!" Stella smirked.

"You are priceless Stell," Layla chuckled as she opened the door. She looked up to see two giant guards in black tuxedos and shades standing in the doorway. "Uh, may I help you?"

"Is this the current residence of Layla Princess of Tides and member of the Winx Club?" one of the bulky guards asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah, I am," Layla said awkwardly. "How do you know I live here?"

"We cannot reveal our sources ma'am," the second replied.

"Our master Timothy requests you and the other members of the Winx Club to come to his manor," the other stated. "You know Master Timothy don't you?"

"Timothy? Uh..." Layla looked over her shoulder to see Flora's blank expression. Stella on the other hand rushed to Layla's side in a fury and bumped her on the shoulder.

"Timothy! You know him, it's Timmy!" Stella shouted in happiness. "You remember Timmy from Red Fountain!"

"Oh Timmy! Yeah, I know Timmy," Layla said, the two men smiled at each other.

"Walk this way to the limo ladies," the second guard said as they bowed.

"I can't wait to see Timmy!" Stella said wooingly as she ran (or so she tried) down the hall after the men. "Ooh limo! Did they say we get to ride in a flying limo!"

"How did Timmy get all this stuff?" Flora exclaimed bewilderedly. "..Body guards, a manor and a flying limo with an indoor heated swimming pool?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were in a looney realm for a while," Layla said as she picked up a business magazine with a picture of an older version of Timmy on it with the words "Entrepreneur of the Year" on it in bold letters.

"You were in a looney realm?" Stella gasped, she grabbed Flora's hand and started stroking it as she put her head on Flora's lap. "Oh my poor poor girl, whatever happened to you?"

"It's a Rehabilitation Realm to calm the mind and body," Flora said a little bit miffed. "I was perfectly fine there."

"Well if you're not going to gossip, I will," Stella said lifting her head off of Flora's lap and leant in close. "Timmy's been pretty busy after he graduated from RF! He actually ran a company and developed a number of innovations that are used all over the magical dimension. Now he's the youngest and richest guy in the galaxies!"

"He's got this multi-corporation Tim Technologies that's dishing out mega-bucks for him," Layla added reading from the business magazine. "One of his most famous innovations is something that converts digital energy to power things instead of magic. When using that it increases the magic stocks. Although there are some rumours that all the extra magic in the magic stocks are taken by terrorists and other evil doers..."

"Didn't Tecna work for him once?" Stella stated.

"Tecna?" Flora asked. "What happened to Tecna?"

"I don't know, she told me they were lab partners, but they never mention her in Magix Business Report," Layla replied flipping through the pages.

"I saw something in the paper that had the name Tecna in it," the limo driver interrupted and the newest edition of the newspaper floated into the back. As Flora caught the paper she read the headline which stated 'Droid Escapes Prison' on it and her eyes gazed upon a picture of Tecna levitating outside the penitentiary.

"Hey, do you remember when Tecna set fire to our ship on the freeway way back when," Flora asked Layla.

"Yeah, and she bugged my ship! How can I forget!" Layla said gritting her teeth.

"She was sent to prison for that!" Flora shouted pointing to the picture.

"That is why our master has sent us to take you to him," one of the guards remarked.

"Why? Does Timmy want to see Tecna again?" Flora asked.

"That is confidential information," the first guard answered crossing his arms.

"Indeed," the second guard replied.

"Great, we're stuck in a flying limo with stuck up rule abiding goons for Timmy," Layla scoffed. "This wasn't what I expected the our trip would be..."

"Sucks for you maybe, but I kinda like it. Look there's a foot massage underneath the seat," Stella said happily as she pressed a button and the chair began to recline and two automated hands sprang from the floor and started rubbing her feet. "Oh yeah, this beats the Magic Spa. Timmy's a real genius!"

"I'm kinda worried about seeing Timmy," Flora said.

"What for? He's probably still an egg head like he was in Red Fountain," Layla stated.

"It's just...I kinda feel that Tecna might show up again, and I bet her mood hasn't changed since our last reunion," Flora said gazing out the window. "She'll probably mean business."

"Just relax, Flora. Everything's going to be fine," Layla consoled, as the limo's engines started to sound it's decent into Galaxy 5B. They landed on a planet's surface in front of an old fashioned manor house across from the ruins of a church who's walls were crumbling and belfry stood in a pile of rubble. Little did they know a certain convict was watching the Winx's arrival with a great yet corrupted smile on her face.

"Just as I suspected, they fell for it," Tecna hissed under her breath. "Ariel, prepare yourself. We're going to have a few guests arriving shortly."

"My mistress, aren't the Winx. Master Timothy's guests?" Ariel asked puzzled at her request.

"Not for long.." Tecna said as she clenched a fist.

* * *

**read and review if you must.**


	24. Cedric's Beau

I just have to say this section is a little bit darker. For Tecna lovers and haters. I didn't have to put Avalon or Cassandra in this fic, but did anyway just to get a little recap of what's been going on for them. pheofox22_**

* * *

**__**Cedric's Beau**_

"Wow, this place is precious!" Flora gasped as she passed through the automated double doors made of oak to Timmy's mansion. "I can't believe Timmy would live in this place. It's so old fashioned!"

"Those instant billionaires usually aren't very fashionable, but this house screams with class!" Stella chuckled as the coat rack took off Stella's jacket and put it on itself.

"I'm curious..what happened to Timmy that got him to call us?" Layla said as she turned towards the two guards who stood silently in the doorway. "Come on! Spill the beans why dontcha?"

"Pardon the intrusion ladies, but what seems to be the problem?" a familiar voice lofted in the distance. Flora looked over her shoulder to see a wise steel blue haired man in the threshold to the lounge.

"Professor Avalon!" Stella shouted. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"I've decided to travel around the realms and try to find myself the next great adventure," Avalon replied in his oh so cool voice. "In my travels I have found not only adventure, but the love of my life as well."

"Oh, that's so sweet," Flora mused.

"So who's the lucky girl?" Stella asked still charmed by his good looks and silky smooth voice. Avalon smiled and extended a hand as Countess Cassandra entered the hallway with a Shitzu in her arms.

"Cedric, who's at the door this time?" Cassandra asked shrewdly, she met Stella's glare with a state of shock on her face.

"What are you doing here!" they both screamed and began to lunge at each other.

"I guess Stella met Cassandra before!" Avalon grunted as he tried to get a grip of Cassandra who was trying to strangle Stella.

"Yeah, she's been engaged to Stella's father," Layla muttered as she and Flora grabbed Stella's arms trying to pull her back. "She hates Cassandra's guts!"

"No kidding," Avalon gasped as he accidentally loosened his grip and Cassandra fell on her face. "Come on, let's all talk this over like normal civilised adults."

"Fine," Cassandra groaned tonelessly.

"Fine," Stella shouted as they sat down next to each other on the love seat.

"So, you're Avalon's beau," Stella remarked coldly.

"Wife to be exact," Cassandra corrected as she flashed a diamond ring on her finger in front of Stella's face. An awkward silence filled the room as the two women stared at each other. "So...you're fat."

"Pregnant to be exact!" Stella snapped.

"Aw yes, now who's the little bugger's father?" Cassandra mocked, "Or have you slept around with so many guys you can't tell!"

"The baby's father is Brandon!" Stella shouted.

"Oh, the little Eraklyon squire. Hasn't he been fired from the Royal court because of a distasteful incident at a certain royal party in Solaria's court?" Cassandra added slyly, Stella slapped the armrest as she struggled to get up. "Oh, has poor Princess Stella have a low centre of gravity now?"

"Shut up!"

"So Professor, tell us some of your adventures," Flora said quickly attempting to change the subject.

"Well, I did go to the realm of Tebit where I attempted to climb the highest mountains accompanied by Sherpas. I went to the Underwater Realm and found the Trans-Atlantis meeting some water demons on the way," Avalon told the girls, "I also went to the great realm of Azoa, studying the rainforest herbal specimens."

"That's so cool! I always wanted to go to the Azoa!" Flora commented. "The rainforest realm is fascinating."

"Then how did you meet Cassandra?" Layla asked.

"Well, actually..." Avalon started to think. "It wasn't as romantic as you think, you don't want to hear it."

"Oh come on!" Layla coaxed. "We wanna hear it!"

"Yeah tell us!" Flora said excitedly.

"Please?" Layla said batting her eyelashes and gave him the puppy dog look.

"Alright, I was piloting through space and found this woman and her child stranded on an asteroid. Cassandra was very ill and was wearing a bloodstained wedding dress. She asked me for a ride..."

"I quickly complied and took her to the nearest hospital I could find. Her daughter was curled up into a ball in the back seat with a minor head wound. Knowing the seriousness of the situation neither of us spoke until we got to the hospital. She told me her story as we went in, she was captured by a maniacal king forced to wed him and keep her daughter a slave.."

"Chimera was attacked by a guard and she couldn't use her power to defend herself," Cassandra added. "If it wasn't for Cedric, she would have been dead."

"Oh boo hoo," Stella quipped under her breath to Flora. "As if Avalon would have been stupid enough to fall for that story."

"Anyway as Cassandra and I got to the emergency room one of the nurses inquired if we were married, and I did not respond. They took her onto a stretcher and I held her hand right until they told me I wasn't allowed to go on further," Avalon told. "Her hands were trembling and she was worried I was going to leave her alone. I promised her I would be there when she got back.."

"It seemed all fine in the waiting room until an old man approached me and sat down beside me. He asked me if I had a meaningful life, he told me that he wasted his life alone without anyone to love. He noticed me with Cassandra and thought it was lovely for me to have helped a woman in need and I should keep her. I started to realize the man's words..I am not a young paladin anymore and I was rather intrigued by this woman's looks." Stella stuck out her tongue at those words. "When she was in her room I asked her if she and her daughter would like to join me in my travels and we found a certain connection to one another."

"I accepted his offer and we travelled the Realms together," Cassandra said snuggling up next to Avalon. "Unfortunately for Chimera..."

"What happened?" Flora asked meekly.

"Poor girl, she was trapped in the Azoa as one of the Ancient Cat Spirits possessed her," Cassandra pointed towards the girl sleeping on a satin pillow on the floor. Cassandra went to stroke Chimera's long blue hair. The Shitzu in Cassandra's arms started to yap and Chimera shot up and hissed at Cassandra.

"Why must you keep Tiffany since Chimera doesn't like her?" Avalon asked pointing to the Shitzu.

"Nonsense, Tiffany's one of the family, Chimera loves little puppies," Cassandra said haughtily as Tiffany the Shitzu snapped at Chimera and she started to claw at the dog with her long purple nails.

"Yes, that's fine when she was a human, but with the mind of a cat?" Avalon said sympathetically. "For the sake of your daughter..."

"Tiffany stays! End of discussion," Cassandra snapped, as she stalked away with Tiffany in her arms. Chimera yawned and went on all fours, circled the pillow twice and went back to sleep.

"Sorry about that girls, Cassandra and I have been having that argument for quite some time after that trip to the Azoa," Avalon apologized in a mannerly way.

"It's okay, we'll just get out of your way," Layla said with a fake smile as she backed away. To her surprise Layla hit something metal as she was backing up and she turned around to see what seemed to be a woman with eyes that seemed glazed.

"Dinner will be served in a moment, milord," the woman stated in a metallic voice.

"Thank you Belletrist," Avalon answered with a curt nod to the robot. "Come, stay for dinner Master Timothy will be there to greet you."

"Sure, come on Layla," Flora said taking Layla's hand and went with the robot.

"Professor Avalon or should I mean Lord Avalon?" Stella murmured, as she crept up behind Avalon and pulled on his sleeve.

"What is it Stella?" Avalon asked his deep dark eyes bearing on the young woman. "Is something wrong?"

"Okay, I know that all the girls in school had a crush on you and me being one of them, and me saying this is totally random," Stella said, "As your friend and ally, you have to trust me about what I'm about to say..."

"What is it you're trying to say?" Avalon asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Okay, here it goes," Stella breathed deeply and faced him. "Don't look Cassandra in the eyes..."

"What? I don't understand!" Avalon shouted.

"Please do as I say," Stella said tears forming in her eyes. "My father was under a spell that was cast by her, making him turn his kingdom under his control."

"I don't have any of that! Why would you think she put a spell on me?" Avalon said.

"I hope you're not the case, but please be careful with her," Stella whispered. "Please. Just don't look into her eyes!"

Avalon looked puzzled as he watched her stumble away yet caught a glance at Cassandra who gave him a cold stare as Stella passed her standing near the staircase. His eyes met Cassandra's and a feeling of worry rose over him. He quickly turned away with an awkward feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Let me escort you to your bedchamber," the metallic maiden said to Flora and Layla in her metallic voice as they went to the second level of the manor. Flora could have sworn there were six floors in the manor when she looked at it from outside. The maiden turned left and they followed. "Master Timothy prefers organic guests to wear formal attire at the dinner service."

"Formal? No way are you putting me in a dress," Layla scoffed. "I had enough of the old fashioned bit! I thought Timmy would be in a futuristic high tech techno-rific sort of house from the future."

"Master Timothy always put a few of his inventions in each of the rooms in this manor," Belletrist stated.

"How many rooms are in this house?"

"750"

"Wow, don't you think Timmy's overcompensating for something?" Layla said sarcastically.

"I don't understand." Belletrist stated logically.

"She's just joking Belle, thank you for showing us to our room,"Flora replied forcing the oak double doors open.

Flora and Layla's jaws dropped as the double doors swung open. The room had a high ceiling with a mural painted on it of small pixies floating in the clouds. The floor was covered in maroon carpeting with mahogany vanities on either side of the room. There was a great window that overlooked the East Gardens which had marble statues of nymphs and marvelled at the most diverse genuses of flowers she had ever seen. What Layla couldn't believe was in the center of the room, a huge canopy bed with pink silk curtains and satin sheets, which was the size of three football fields.

"Can you believe this?" Layla breathed. "It's like something out of a story book..the palace on Tides is smaller than this room!"

"Stella's going to be jealous," Flora exclaimed as she opened the door to the dresser and began sorting through the lovely dresses. "Timmy's got more dresses than Stella has bought in her lifetime!"

"If this is the guest room, I wonder what the Master Bedroom is like!" Layla said in awe as she looked around the room once again.

"Probably ten times bigger. Now come on, help me find a dress for dinner," Flora said pulling out a pink frilly one and began unhooking her undergarment.

Layla didn't pay attention as she glanced out the window to see something strange happening in one of the rooms across from the garden. It seemed as if there were two people discussing something. She didn't see much but she could see the concerned face of an older version of Timmy. Timmy seemed to have seen Layla staring and beckoned a man forward. The man he beckoned gave Layla a cold hard stare before closing the curtains. Flora called Layla once again, Layla looked away from the window and went to help her friend, yet she couldn't shake the feeling about what she saw in the window. Still wondering why Timmy had sent for them.

* * *

read, review if you must...yadayadayada 


	25. The Billionaire who Came to Dinner

_**The Billionaire Who Came To Dinner**_

Flora took a breath as she came to the staircase, a little nervous on how she would act since she would be attending a dinner in a billionaire's house. She looked down the stairs to see Stella in a violet bikini strapped tank top which had a fringe that went below her tummy and a long purple skirt with sparkles on it. It had been a while since she saw Stella in something she looked fashionable in. All through her adventure on Earth she wore nothing but Mike's old bowling shirts. Stella seemed to be glowing, an expression on her face Flora hadn't seen in months. She smiled and gracefully walked down in strappy lime green pumps.

"You look great Flora," Stella smiled as she hugged her friend.

"Thanks," Flora blushed as she looked down at her bright red coloured medieval looking dress. She was wearing two pink rose earrings she found in a small gold chest on the mahogany vanity. She wondered if they were from someone that Timothy cared deeply about and suddenly felt that they could have belonged to Tecna. She frowned at the thought as Layla's voice was heard from the top of the stairs.

"We're you guys waiting for me?" Layla asked a bit ticked off. Stella's eyes widened as she saw Layla in a cream coloured old fashioned blouse with black buttons and a high neckline and a long brown trousers. "Why are you staring at me? Stella..."

"Wow, Layla you look..." Stella bit her lip. "How can I put this politely...CHIC!"

"Stop it!" Layla covered her face. "I'm going to kill you!"

"I knew it..she just can't take a compliment," Stella snickered as Layla whacked her on the side of the head with an umbrella made of water molecules.

"Oh Stella of Solaria!" Layla shouted in rage as she ran down the stairs, Stella laughed hysterically as she tried to run away from her. The princess of Tides didn't let her get away as Stella waddled away on a pair of flats.

"Hello girls, ready for dinner?" Avalon asked as he walked next to Flora.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure these two are finished," Flora answered simply as Stella and Layla laughed as they tried to beat each other up. Avalon smiled as Stella and Layla sat on the floor and started giggling, Layla helped Stella up from the floor and they all went into the dining room.

The dining room wasn't as grand as Flora thought it would be. There were glass cabinets at each end of the room with breakable plates and ivory statues inside them. There was a long table in the middle of the room which was walnut coloured and matching seats. Layla watched as the table folded itself up automatically and a white table cloth appeared with silver candlesticks which lit themselves as the table opened up. There were moving trolleys full of food with automated hands which placed the food on the table in a very organised dinner plan. Two other strange looking devices rolled along the floor as the conveyer belts placed dishes onto the place mats for each guest. Avalon sat down at one seat as if this was a daily routine at mealtimes yet the girls couldn't still believe their eyes.

"Is this really happening?" Layla asked. "I've seen plates setting themselves before but not without using magic."

"I stand by my statement, he's a genius," Stella smiled as she sat down at the end of the table. Yet when she sat down a red light rose up from the table and a siren was heard.

"INTRUDER! INTRUDER! MASTER TIMOTHY'S MISTRESS'S SEAT!" the alarm sounded. "RED ALERT! RED ALERT!"

"Alright, I'll sit somewhere else," Stella said annoyed by the message and sat down next to Flora and Layla on the right side of the table. "Cheeky little appliance."

"Is everything okay?" Belletrist's metallic voice sounded as she leant her head into the dinning room.

"Fine Belletrist," Avalon said. "Go look for the staff."

"As you wish," Belletrist bowed and went on her way. "Master Timothy will be here in a moment."

"Thank you,"Avalon replied, "It's so nice that we have guests, Master Timothy never really entertained much. Only a few visits from his mate yet he's usually working so much it's usually just Cassandra and me."

"That sounds lonely," Flora murmured. "Have you heard anything about Tecna?"

"He'll discuss that with you later," Avalon said coldly as he took a sip from his wine glass. Layla, Flora and Stella looked at each other as a trumpet sounded from a robot and welcomed in a familiar face. Timmy had grown so much, he looked debonair with broad shoulders in a suit of green fabric. His eyes were behind a new frame of glasses and he had grown a soft dark brown beard which made him look more mature. Timmy surveyed the area before walking to the head of the table and smiled at the three girls.

"Welcome to my home, Winx Club," Timmy said with a deeper voice than usual. "I've been waiting to see you for quite some time. I think we should catch up on where we are since we've graduated. As you can see I've had quite some success. Billions of dollars, created hundreds of new innovations and have a title as the youngest richest man in the galaxy. So, how have you been fairing?"

"Uh..."they all said in unison.

"We've got along fine. I have been a very successful super model for quite some time, and now I'm in the fashion design field. My fashions have entered Vanity Fairy, Teen Fairy, Vogues and I'm starting on a new line of couture!" Stella said beginning to pose.

"How much do you make?" Timmy said a little threateningly.

"Uh, um..you see I'm not good with numbers," Stella confessed scratching her head.

"Well I've got a two million dollar quota with my newest innovation the Atmospheric Vacuum which goes on the market for twenty five thousand dollars," Timmy replied nonchalantly. "How much would one of your fashion gettup go on market for?"

"At the right price I would get five trillion," Stella said as a smug smile spread across her face.

"You're lying," Timmy said. "You wouldn't get five trillion for a piece of fabric to show off."

"A piece of FABRIC! You may have become a money man but people have feelings you know," Stella said angrily and sat down with her arms crossed.

"I am sorry. I've hadn't had organic guests for a while," Timmy stated apologetically. "Forgive me for my manners."

"It's okay, but you have to tell us something," Layla said as Timmy adjusted his glasses. "Why did you send us here? What happened that you had to send your goons out looking for us?"

"I am sorry, I will not keep you waiting," Timmy cleared his throat. "The reason I brought you here is..."

"Master Timothy! There's bad news, sir!" one of Timmy's guards rushed in. "We got a communication from Tecna's fortress."

"Quickly, put it on screen!" Timmy ordered as the guard took out a remote and a flat screen appeared from inside the wall. There came what seemed to be a video recording of Tecna with a sick sort of space armour and a menacing look on her face. Her pink hair was longer and untamed, her skin was sickishly pale and there were bags under her eyes as if she hadn't slept in days. Flora was almost scared to see her friend in this weird state, she didn't know what could have happened since the few months she was imprisoned for.

"Hello, Timmy. I am sending this communication from my lair, as if you could figure out where it is. Oh, and you brought my friends to protect you. Good boy, you've done what you were told," Tecna said in a cracked up voice. Layla glared at Timmy who's face went really pale as he saw the communication. "I have many plans for you. So many things I want to do to you, yet I only have to choose one way to kill you. Let's see, I could have killed you like my last attempt but lightning shouldn't strike in the same place twice. I could have mangled your body in your sleep but where is the fun in that?"

"You're mad!" Timmy yelled.

"Not as mad as you think," Tecna shouted as she crossed her legs. "You have been more corrupted than me. All you care about is money, not about others feelings. Obsessed over work and power that you killed something inside of me. You're more wretched than I am!"

"I am not evil!" Timmy cried. Tecna gave a hollow laugh.

"Then prove it. Give me back my shares to the company, tell the world that digital generator was my creation! I _made _you! Or I will send this galaxy into oblivion!" Tecna snarled.

"How would you do that?" Timmy snapped. "I've given you everything! I saved you!"

"Let's say, I have an overwhelming supply of energy from the magic banks, and with that unlimited magic converted with my own digital processing, I have created the most destructive force known to man: the Doomsday Device. You remember our weapons facilities don't you?" Tecna smiled.

"I told you to destroy the weapons! Timmy shouted. "You can't destroy the galaxy! Then you'll be destroying innocent people!"

"If I can't have any of the credit for Tim Tech, I want your body. Your cold lifeless body and I will do anything to get my hands on it! I will have my revenge on you Timmy," Tecna said threateningly. "Give me what I want or I shall call Digital Warfare on this galaxy and destroy the whole magical dimension if I have to!" Tecna smiled as she turned to the Winx. "And my friends, we will meet again real soon. I'm counting on it!"

The communication stopped and everyone looked fearfully at each other. Timmy looked very tense as his eyes did not move from the television screen. Layla smacked the table and got up.

"Tell us what's going on Timmy!" Layla shouted. "Right now!"

"Tecna..." he bowed his head. "Tecna used to work with me in the lab many years ago. She was the one who discovered a way to convert digital energy from computer memory into a magic saving energy generator. It's highly unstable, yet her work with it was phenomenal. Once we got the prototype ready for presentation, Tecna told me if it flew we should start a company with each of our names in it. When the investors saw our product, they were amazed and we started Tim Tech Technologies. It was a success, and we were the happiest people in the galaxy. Then, Tecna got fatally ill and at a time I was scared I was going to lose her. I tried to heal her and when I successfully revived her she got really pissed and ever since then she's been waiting for me. Surveying my every move, waiting to get her revenge on me."

"What did you do to her?" Stella asked. "If you saved her life shouldn't she be thanking you?"

"I don't understand, it looked like it's as if she was expecting us," Layla said unsurely.

"She was," Timmy said gravely. He formed a fist and got up from his seat.

"How could she be expecting us? It was Timmy who sent for us," Flora asked.

"SHE TOLD ME TO GET YOU!" Timmy shouted in rage. Flora's eyes popped out of her head. Timmy tried to compose himself but it seemed he was too stressed to stay calm. "She tried to kill me. After she got out of prison she came to a garden party threatening to kill me. Tecna said to bring you here if I wanted to stay alive, and see my fiancee Eccentra ever again."

"She told you! And you obeyed her?" Layla said loudly as she got up from her seat too.

"I couldn't help it, she tried to kill me and I didn't want to harm Eccentra," Timmy said softly.

"What kind of a Specialist are you?" Layla exclaimed. "Giving into an enemy like that, you're probably going to get us all in danger!"

"I SAID SHE WAS TRYING TO KILL ME!" Timmy retorted, Layla closed her mouth shut as Timmy took a breath and lowered his voice. "That's why I sent for you. To protect me, and try to talk some sense into her. I'll give you a full salary, it doesn't matter what the cost is. I want me and my fiancee safe."

"We're your friends Timmy, we'll do it for free," Stella said concernedly. "We don't need your money."

"I do," Flora piped up.

"Flora!"

"What? I have bills to pay and I'm not working at Pizza Galaxy again!" Flora muttered, Stella glared at her. "Um, never mind, I'll eventually get out of debt...in 2103."

"Thank you, you can stay at my manor for as long as you like," Timmy said with welcome arms.

"I don't think we have a choice," Layla said. "We're going to have to find out what she wants with us too!"


	26. For whom the Bell Tolls

"_any man's death diminishes me, because I am involved in mankind, and therefore never send to know for whom the bell tolls; it tolls for thee" John Donne, Jacobean Poet.__**

* * *

For Whom the Bell Tolls**_

"The tempest is stirring," Tecna said silently. "Ariel, it is time."

"Time for Magix Wheel of Fortune?" Ariel asked hopefully.

"Are you obsessed with that game show, my sprite?" Tecna groaned. "It's time for you to reel in the big fishes."

"I hate fishing," Ariel pouted, Tecna rapped him over the head with his book. "Okay my mistress! I do as you command."

"It's time to invite my friends to our lair," Tecna said. "You must lure the Winx into the bell tower. When they cross the gateway they'll be powerless to stop me."

"Couldn't you just call them? I mean no offense, but all this tricky stuff seems a bit too complicated just to get them to come down here because your lonely," Ariel figured, Tecna slapped him over the head with the book again.

"I am NOT LONELY!" Tecna shouted as Ariel sunk into his seat.

"I'm sorry, just tell me what to do..." Ariel whimpered putting his hands over his head. Tecna gave a smirk and took out a pan flute from her pocket. Ariel looked at the musical instrument in amazement and started looking through the pipe holes. "Oh my goodness! What does this new invention do? Is it like a multi-lensed binoculars?"

"Charm the girls with it, but you must not be seen," Tecna remarked turning it over and placing it against his mouth. Ariel smiled as he started to blow simple notes with it, giggling with every sound he made. "I assure you remember some of your sprite abilities."

"Of course," Ariel replied as he got up from his chair.

"Now, let's go up the tower to ring the bell," Tecna ordered as she went up the stairs.

"Aww...mistress Tecna! Why must we always ring the bell?" Ariel moaned.

"You serious?" Tecna answered. Ariel shrugged, Tecna sighed as she explained to him for the millionth time. "We go to ring the bell to get out of this virtual dimension and into reality."

"Oh, I knew that," Ariel giggled. Tecna trudged up the stairs as Ariel followed up behind him. "Tecna! Tecna wait! It's got no ding-a-ling!"

"Of course it has a ding-a-ling! You ding-a-ling!" Tecna said angrily as they got to the top. Ariel cowered next to the crumbling wall. Tecna looked up to see that the pendulum was missing. Tecna snapped her fingers and a new brass pendulum appeared. She gave the rope to Ariel. "Use your head."

Ariel swung the rope and the bell clanged out in all it's valour. As the rising sensation stopped and the light faded Tecna and Ariel could see the three young women and Lord Avalon headed towards the crumbled structure of the destroyed church. Tecna smiled as the Winx were coming into her trap.

"So why did you bring us out here Avalon?" Stella asked her old professor. Avalon looked up at the old church and pointed to the bell tower.

"It's very peculiar. Ever so often the bell tower's bell rings out, yet the church has never been used since Master Timothy got engaged to Tecna," Avalon said.

"Timmy asked Tecna to be his wife?" Flora asked.

"Yes, and ever since that fateful day this once prestigious church began to crumble and I've seen ghostly figures up in the bell tower after it rings," Avalon replied. Flora looked at the crumbling walls of the church. It looked as if it was aged and abandoned, somehow it looked as if it was sad. The bell had rung out every slow clang gave a shiver down their spines. "Master Timothy thinks there's some connection between the church and Tecna. I think this is true."

"Really?" Layla asked.

"I saw it with my own eyes. When Timothy didn't show up at the wedding, Tecna was so heartbroken she ran down the aisle crying. I followed her to this church and she never came out," Avalon recounted. Everyone's eyes widened. "The wedding took place only a year ago in Timothy's courtyard. This place has aged as if it was crumbling for centuries."

"Then Tecna's got to be there," Flora cried as she ran towards the entrance of the church. Layla and Stella tried to stop her yet somehow they bounced off a forced field. Flora could feel Tecna's heartbreak. She went into the main hall and stood before a broken stained glass window of a Saint before a wooden cross. Her eyes began to water. "Why! Why did you have to take him?"

"Flora..."a disembodied voice echoed. "Flora..."

"Helia?" Flora murmured. "Helia where are you?"

"Flora..." the disembodied voice repeated. "Flora help me!"

"Stop it! I tried!" Flora cried as she jammed her ears shut with her hands. She fell to the floor sobbing. "I tried..."

Suddenly a short sweet melody was heard throughout the room. Flora looked up to try and find where the music was coming from. There wasn't anyone inside the church but her and no musical instrument that she could see except for the organ which was buried under the crumbling structure. Suddenly she saw a single green light bobbing on the stairs, she wondered what it was and started to follow it. Stella and Layla stumbled into the church confused at what had happened to the barrier. They looked around and found Flora following the green light up the stairs.

"What is she doing?" Stella muttered, Layla ran up the stairs as Stella came after her. "Flora!"

Flora went up the staircase, tranced by the green light's music. Suddenly she came upon the top of the bell tower and saw the lone rope swinging lifelessly in the middle of the room. Flora could hear the music pull her towards the rope which was connected to the bell. Now there were vocals that came with the music.

_Life can restore, for whom the bell tolls._

_Rescue my sweetheart for whom the bell tolls_

_Cannot go without living for whom the bell tolls_

Flora took a grasp on the rope and placed the rope to her cheek, she sobbed as she thought of Helia her heart could not heal, just like what Tecna had gone through. Yet it wasn't the same. She tugged at the rope and swung it vigorously. Layla and Stella watched helplessly as her friend began to sob.

"Flora, don't!" Layla screamed, but Flora rung the bell. As the bell clanged once Layla could see a shadow coming from the walls with a knife in it's hands. The bell clanged twice the figure moved towards Flora with the knife raised. Third time, Layla couldn't help it. She lunged towards the shadow and grasped at the knife. She slashed the shadow's chest with a big red mark as it cackled menacingly. Layla couldn't believe who she had just injured. "Tecna?"

"Ha ha..FOOL!" Tecna shouted grasping at her wound. "You don't know what Flora just did!"

Layla looked away to see the room fill with light as the bell tower began to surge downwards. Stella started to panic seeing her old friend being all psychotic, she looked towards Flora who was still holding onto the rope hanging on with dear life.

"RETURNUS..."Stella screamed as she fell to her knees a bright dome of sunshine expanded from her body and ran across to fill all the corners of the room. "EXCELLERATUS!"

Layla knew what Stella was doing and she looked up to Tecna's face seeing the anger and frustration emanating from seeing the dome. Layla jumped up and kicked Tecna in the gut sending her straight into the wall. She grasped onto Flora's shaking body and they all disappeared.

Tecna rose from the column which she hit as the bell tower landed back into the digital reality. Ariel emerged from the orb of green light back into his human form, worrying he had failed his master. Tecna was silent for a few moments, and turned back to Ariel with an expressionless look on her face. "They'll be back...they always come back."

* * *

**Another chapter..I wanna get this thing out so we could get to the end. Not that I'm complaining, but I have plans...**


	27. Midnight Revelations

_ "Why does the fate of the world rest on a...Coca Cola machine?" (Dr. Strangelove trailer - I just love that quote) **

* * *

** _

**Midnight Revelations**

The moonlight shone from the satin curtains as the winx girls had all gone to sleep. Each of them spread out along the wide bed long distance from each other. Flora slept soundly until she began to sweat as she tossed and turned. Cold dark grey images swirled in her subconscious as she dreamt back to the days of Alfea and her final term of exams.

"_Alright class, you may put your quills down," Professor Palladium announced. Flora got up and ran out to class as she heard murmurs in the classroom._

"_Where is she off in such a hurry?" Stella's voice came through._

"_Helia and Flora decided to get together after exams are over," Bloom's voice replied. "I think he's going to propose!"_

"_Lucky.." she could hear Stella moan. _

_Flora found herself in the forest next to Red Fountain where Helia was working hard during his Survival in the Wilderness exam. He outrun Riven and Sky from a band of ghouls and came across a cave. Suddenly she found herself walking towards the cave as Helia and she saw something strange. Flora could sense something evil in the cavern and then Helia was attacked by something with red eyes. She jolted as the painful memory came back in her head as she was herself and ran towards the cavern seeing Helia's colourless body drained of blood from two bleeding puncture wounds on his neck. The final gut quenching jerk to the hospital room where they injected an IV full of blood to circulate the heart. _

The dream sped up as the moments re-played in her head as if it was a movie in fast forward. She kept visiting the painful moments of her past and each time she saw the moments of Helia's death it kept getting harder to breath as if the memories were choking her to death. She struggled gasping for breath, screaming at the top of her lungs, yet no sound was coming out. Flora wanted to wake up but the visions of Helia's colourless body kept reeling her back in. She missed him so much. Suddenly she felt a curved surface touch her belly and what seemed like someone kicking at stomach. Flora opened her eyes to see Stella's face with a trickle of drool coming from her mouth as she found Stella huddling close to Flora in her sleep. Flora looked down at what was kicking her and found Stella's baby bump close to her waist. She felt Stella's baby kick. Flora didn't know if she should wake Stella up from her beauty sleep since it looked like she didn't notice or likely care. Flora looked away to see if Layla was still asleep yet she found the place where Layla was sleeping was vacant with the covers pulled back. She tried to get Stella away from her and crawl out of the bed.

She quietly snuck out into the hall to look for Layla. Flora never noticed how much footsteps made noise down a staircase in the dark. She tried not to wake anyone yet it was difficult since the stairs were so rickety. As she crept down to the first floor she could hear a sudden crash down the hall. She ran down the hall to see a beam of light in one of the rooms in the west wing. As she turned into the room she was blinded by the beam of light which was sent directly towards her.

"Layla!" she shouted in surprise.

"Shh...I have a feeling we're not supposed to be here," Layla said pointing her flashlight to the ground again as she ruffled through Timmy's desk.

"What are you doing up?" Flora asked quietly as she began throwing files onto the floor.

"Couldn't sleep...you?" Layla said as she looked through the papers and threw them on the floor too.

"Had a nightmare..I uh..was thinking of getting a glass of milk," Flora stammered, Layla just looked at her.

"You were trying to take a look around," Layla said certainly, Flora blushed. "Come on, I was in the mood to investigate too. So you're not alone."

"Investigate?" Flora muttered.

"You think it was weird when Timmy told us about Tecna. Why he brought us here and why Tecna's hiding in a bell tower that's stuck in some sort of alternate dimension!" Layla replied holding out another file. Flora took the file and started to flip through the documents.

"So what will we tell them when Timmy finds this mess?" Flora said unsurely.

"Flora we're fairies. We'll use magic to clean this up later," Layla replied as Flora began to tense up. Layla shrugged and kept looking through the desk drawers as papers kept flying out of them. Suddenly a few moments later Layla found a giant file on the top of the desk. "Aha! Found something...whoa!"

"What is it?" Flora asked.

"Tecna..it's her medical records," Layla whispered urgently.

"Why would Timmy have Tecna's medical records?" Flora asked.

"That's not the strange part, Flora," Layla said as she showed Flora the file. They both gasped as Layla shone the flashlight on pictures of what seemed to be Tecna's naked body with massive flesh wounds on her chest, arms, legs and feet. "Tecna had contracted a disease which made her skeletal system and muscles rot from the inside. Timmy scheduled a transplant, yet the doctors didn't want to do it."

"Look over here," Flora murmured as she picked up a small paper, then a few photos of a suit of armour that looked like a skeleton. "It's a receipt for metal casting. By the looks of this Timmy made some kind of full body cast to put Tecna's body in."

"Not only that, he did that literally." Layla said showing a gruesome photograph that shown Tecna unconscious in the full body armour. Flora gagged as she saw her friends muscles exposed with steel rods poking up instead of bones. "I guess that explains the whole android thing, but I don't know why she went bananas."

"Oh my god! It can't be true," Flora said in shock. Layla looked over Flora's shoulder to see another paper from the medical file. "It says here that Tecna passed away on July 5, at 3:15 in the afternoon!"

"That's over a year ago! We just saw her yesterday..." Layla said quickly, "that's impossible."

"I'm serious! It's got the doctor's signature and everything!" Flora remarked pointing to the curvy signature of the doctor after the fifth paragraph. "How could she still be alive?"

"I don't believe it. Tecna died," Layla whispered solemnly. Suddenly the computer monitors on Timmy's desk turned on automatically showing the Tim Tech logo spinning on the screen. "What the..."

"Password Activation authenticated." The computer sounded with it's metallic voice as the computer went into. "Searching files... keyword : 'revival machine'."

"Did it say revival machine?" Flora asked as it opened up a file on the computer which went into a program with a diagram on gridlines.

"What's going on?" Layla said as she looked at the file. "It looks like blueprints to something.."

"It's kinda like a shock treatment thing," Layla added. "There's something like this used during my work on the force."

"Doesn't shock treatment spells are used for cardiac arrests in hospitals?" Flora asked.

"Yeah, but our office is not as structured and we tend to bend the rules a bit over interrogation tactics," Layla replied. Flora rolled her eyes and looked at the blueprints of the 'revival machine'. "Hey, don't these little wires and suction cups seem a lot like the emotional sensors he had to find Tecna third year?"

"Yeah, but it seems that these are much stronger," Layla quipped. "So he combines shock treatment and emotional components to bring back living organisms? That guy is impressive."

"How do you know that Timmy created the revival machine anyway?" Flora answered. Layla looked at her confused. "If he did create a revival machine, wouldn't he have told the whole magical dimension? It doesn't make sense."

"Think about it Flora, a machine which can revive people, it can be dangerous if it gets in the wrong hands," Layla said silently, Layla quickly took the mouse and started looking through the files of how the machine worked, the structural components and log books until she came across a file with some videos in it. "What's this? Video logs?"

"Probably when he was doing the project," Flora suggested and she was right, there was Timmy on screen testing out the equipment. Layla clicked on some footage of the trial runs with Tecna in a full body cast and Timmy sitting in a chair covered with wires as he did a voice over off screen.

"_Today, I felt my feelings for Tecna grow stronger, I was determined to find a way to get my honey back to life. It will take all my feelings for Tecna to revive her, and today is just the day I will finally get her back from the cold state she's in.." _Timmy said over the video as it showed clips of him preparing the machine for the test. They saw Belletrist wheel in a stretcher with a blanket overtop of a body. Timmy removed the blanket to see Tecna's stiff body still in it's casting. They opened some kind of door and took her inside a room with the revival machine inside. Timmy sat down and wired himself to the machine as Belletrist strapped Tecna in underneath a pair of twin paddles.

Layla and Flora watched as Belletrist pulled on a latch and a jolt of electricity made Tecna's body lurch. Another jolt of electricity and the body lurched again. In the corner it seemed that Timmy had been concentrating hard as a pulsing light came from the wires and the power from his emotions and feelings for Tecna converted to energy to save her.

"_As the shocks from the paddles awakens the body, my memories and feelings for who Tecna really is are trying to awaken her spirit and possibly revive her..." _Timmy explained in the video. Yet, something wasn't right. In the video sparks were flying from the paddles as Timmy seemed to clench his teeth and focus deeply on reviving Tecna. With a big clap of thunder the room was engulfed in clouds, Layla and Flora heard a familiar scream. A silhouette in the clouds emerged as Tecna seemed to become wild and confused. Timmy stood up from his seat and spread his arms out wide as Tecna came closer to him. Tecna froze and looked at him wildly her eyes narrowed.

"_YOU!"_ Tecna screamed and pushed him away. Timmy lunged towards her and kissed her hard on the lips. Tecna punched him in the gut and he fell back into his chair. "_I hate you_!"

The video stopped and jumped to another clip. Timmy sat down in his chair behind his desk overlooking the east gardens. Belletrist came in with a tray of tea.

"_Master Timothy, you must get ready.."_ Belletrist remarked, he did not respond. _"You've been like this for weeks. You have to get ready for the rehearsal.." _Again, no response. Belletrist sighed and exited the room. The video passed on for a few more minutes in silence as Timmy did nothing on screen. He gave off a vague gaze and seemed like an empty shell staring into space.

"It's like his soul was sucked out of him," Flora said looking at her friend's drastic state and a few minutes the video clicked off. "Poor guy.."

"Hey, someone's coming.." Layla shushed Flora as a noise was heard.

"Who's there?" a metallic voice came.

"Shit it's Belletrist!" Layla said pushing Flora's head down as Belletrist came in her eyes glowing in the dark.

"What are you doing here? No one is allowed out of bed at this hour.." Belletrist chastised. She looked over at a book case and then at Flora. "Did you open the vault?"

"Vault? What? No..I..what vault?" Flora muttered.

"You are not to touch or go near the vault!" Belletrist shouted, "Go to your bedchambers! I will clean up the mess..NOW!"

"Alright, alright! We're going," Layla said pushing Flora out of the room. When Belletrist was out of earshot Layla whispered into Flora's ear. "What did she mean by a vault? There was no vault in there..."

"Maybe it's a secret vault where all Timmy's money is," Flora answered quietly, Layla looked at her oddly. "What? I'm not seeing you come up with any explanations here!"

"We're so going to get into trouble in the morning," Flora added as they slunk back into their room.

"As if we ever get out trouble in the morning," Layla remarked and closed the door behind them.

* * *

speaking of trailers I made one on utube for this part of the Winx Club Wrongside of the Tracks. check it out if you want to...it's a bit of a spoiler, but i liked making it. look out for Musa and Brandon in a few chapters..i'm not finished with them either..Read and review please. Pheofox22 


	28. The Big Bang Theory

**Another Long one, I wanted to give some introduction to Timmy's fiancee and a segway into Stella's situation..hope you get through it, Enjoy! ****P.S I know how to write "syrup" Eccentra pronounces it as "Surr-up!" XD**

* * *

"_Whoever thought that life started with a big bang must have had a lot of excitement. I prefer to think the beginning of life as the slow torture theory."_**_

* * *

The Big Bang Theory_**

Stella and Flora awoke the next morning a bit later than usual. Flora yawned as she rolled out of bed and ran down to the breakfast area in the dining room. There was a whole buffet lined up the side of the room with trays of hot cakes, french toast, sausages, waffles and toast. There was a big bowl of different exotic fruits and vegetables and about a dozen kinds of fruit juices. There was even a vegetarian section which Flora was very impressed by. Avalon and Cassandra were sitting at the table as Chimera lapped up milk in a silver saucer on the floor. Timmy was nowhere to be found. Flora sat down next to Layla who already started on some pineapple, a pile of hot cakes and omelets. The time was almost nine o'clock, and Timmy was nowhere to be found until there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it dear," Avalon remarked to Cassandra.

"Do," Cassandra said unappreciatively as she sipped her tea. Avalon looked at her funny and then went out to get the door.

"Ah Mistress Eccentra, come in my dear," Avalon said with a bow. Then there was a cackle at the front door and someone snorting with laughter as Avalon closed the door. A booming voice of a brunette who flew into the dining room with a big smile on her face.

"Ha ha! Mistress! Me? You must be joking! Isn't he a big joker!" the girl gave a loud snorting giggle. She took Avalon's chin in her palm and started squishing it. "Silly, silly! Oh don't give me that look Lordy lord, you're making me blush..Oh not in front of your wife silly!"

"Hee..um, Layla, Flora, Stella...meet Mistress Eccentra," Avalon said shiftily as Cassandra eyed Eccentra then her husband. Eccentra smiled and flashed the big rock on her finger as she giggled and snorted. "She's Master Timothy's..."

"...FIANCEE! WOO HOO!" Eccentra said spastically. "I am the luckiest girl in the world..sorry magical dimension! Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm going to be a ba-zillionaire's wife! Lucky me!"

"Eccentra, meet Stella.."

"Hello darling," Stella said with a wave.

"Flora," Avalon said motioning to Flora.

"How do you do," Flora said sweetly.

"And Layla," Avalon remarked, Layla just waved. "These are the Winx Club girls from Alfea and my former students."

"Oh my god!" Eccentra squealed as she went to shake Stella's hand. Then went to Flora and said "Oh my god!" as she shook her hand and finally said "Oh my god!" to Layla who shook her hand very hard. "My god..you're the Winx! Wait? Who are they again? Oh my god...you're like so cool! Except one of you is fat."

"I'M PREGNANT! IS EVERYONE THAT STUPID!" Stella shouted. "I don't intentionally gain weight! I don't do that!"

"Oh..." Eccentra said passively and looked over to Flora. "So you've been to Alfea? Was it nice? Did you have a boyfriend? What was his name? Will you tell me his name? Will you? Huh? Huh?"

"Uh I doubt it, you see it was a really bad time for me," Flora muttered as she remembered her dream last night.

"Oh I'm so...Ooh, are you having pancakes? I love pancakes. Especially with lots of surr-up with butter. Mmm.mm..that is so good!" Eccentra went on as she took Stella's fork, stuck it into the pile of flapjacks on Flora's plate and dangled the pancake almost directly into her mouth. "Can I have some?"

"Uh..sure.." Flora said as she moved the plate away from her. "Here, take the whole thing."

"Aww...thank..ooh do you have jam or honey? Honey's good on pancakes! Have you tried it on pancakes? I love them on pancakes!" Eccentra remarked as she put more syrup on the pancakes and jammed them down her throat. She continued talking splattering bits and pieces of pancakes on the table. "You can never get enough honey on pancakes...or suur-up. I like suurrup. Especially on pancakes..."

"What an air-head!" Stella whispered to Flora. "I don't see what Timmy would see in her?"

"Well, she definitely isn't a smart girl like Tecna," Layla commented.

"I guess he's got different taste in girls now," Flora said wondering why Timmy would see in Eccentra too. As Eccentra finished scarfing down the pancakes it seemed like no one at the table had an appetite left. Avalon lead the girls into the lounge and faced them with a few machines on the table.

"Girls, you have a mission Master Timothy has given you this morning," Avalon said as the women sat down on the couch. Chimera rubbed against Stella's feet and started to purr, Stella looked down and saw the girl with the mind of the cat and cringed. "What you noticed yesterday in the bell tower is that Tecna has taken it over and altered the reality within it, thus creating a digital dimension at the site of the old church."

"Tecna created a whole dimension?" Stella shouted.

"He powers are very unstable at the moment," Avalon advised.

"Probably because of the shock from the revival process," Flora said unexpectedly. Everyone began to look at her oddly even Chimera who was licking herself. "Uh..Did I say revival? I mean the prison...yeah the prison process."

"Whatever, the point is that Timothy wants you to find where Tecna is hiding in this new dimension. It is filled with negative space and harmful codes which can hurt flesh and bones," Avalon said as he picked up what seemed like a jet pack from the table. "These devices can let you fly through the negative space with your Enchantix powers as well as these visors and armor will protect you from nasty viruses that will attack you."

"Wait, we're supposed to go in there? What if Tecna comes up to this reality? Will we get hit by bell towers or anything?" Stella shouted.

"Timothy has discovered that Tecna only surfaces at a time which she strongly feels like killing him. He's calculated the exact times when she could attack..today is Thursday so it's kinda a resting period today for her," Avalon said handing a sheet which had a time line and dates of when she has tried to kill him.

"Very scientific.." Flora commented, unsure if she should be impressed by the use of logic or very concerned for the sanity of her friend.

"You have to get to her lair as fast as you can and get rid of her," Avalon said. "If you're here to protect Master Timothy you must fulfill that duty and defeat her once and for all."

"No way!" Layla shouted as she stood up.

"Tecna's our friend!" Flora said loudly.

"The Tecna you and I know doesn't exist anymore," Avalon said threateningly. "She has a doomsday device that could eradicate the entire magical dimension. She's mad!"

"No, She's not!" Flora shouted.

"Well, Avalon's got a point there," Layla said. "She is mad..angry..frustrated..ecc.."

"Okay Layla, we get it," Stella said. "You don't have to read the thesaurus or anything."

"I'm just saying she's pissed, satisfied?" Layla said.

"Finally, a word that everyone can relate to," Stella snickered.

"Yeah, but we can save her," Flora answered.

"Not to point out any flaws Flora but remember the last time you tried to save someone and it didn't work," Stella nitpicked.

"If she can listen to reason..." Flora exclaimed.

"Reason isn't going to cut it, we're going to have to face her soon," Layla said as Flora began to tear up. "I know you want to try and help, but Tecna's a real threat now. With that doomsday whatever, she can destroy the universe and that isn't good."

"No it isn't so, are you ready to fly?" Avalon said holding up the jet packs.

"Um, sorry to ask, but what about me? I don't think with my baby weight I can fly that far," Stella complained as he hitched the jet pack on her back after they all transformed into their Enchantix. Cassandra came in and helped them get strapped in and smiled at Stella.

"Stella, magical pregnancy is a gift. When I had Chimera, her powers helped immensely when she was inside of me," Cassandra said with an uplifting tone. "It's sort of a bonding time, which our magic becomes one and she could help me out of difficult situations. You should try it sometimes with your baby."

"Heheh, thanks a lot Cassandra," Stella said with a fake laugh and looked away to whisper to the girls. "I bet they used each other's magic to cover up a conspiracy."

"Oh Stella," Flora giggled as she strapped her jet pack which slid perfectly in between her wings. As they suited up Eccentra was in her own little world dancing around humming her own insane little tune. She checked out herself in the mirror and flexed her bony thin arms puckering her lips and gave a small frown. Layla gave a sly smile as she gave her a little push with a stick she made with her molecules and Eccentra fell down giggling and snorting which made Flora laugh.

The Winx Club women began towards the bell tower in the destroyed rubble. Layla couldn't believe that the once prestigious chapel reduced to rubble had been secretly an alternate universe her friend had created. She hoped that Stella and Flora would be up to the challenge of bringing one of their best friends down, but in a deep part of her soul she knew she wasn't ready to give the final blow. Avalon carried the jet packs as Stella pointed out that they looked exactly like grey drab Power Rangers in the outfits that they were wearing.

"Come on Stella, this is for our protection, not to walk down a runway," Flora said simply as she was strapped into her jet pack, her wings effortlessly batting away as if the jet pack wasn't on there. Stella tried to float with her jet pack but she failed and fell on her butt. "Nice try." Flora quipped.

"No matter how hard I try there's no way I'm going to fly with my body weight," Stella snapped.

"Chill Stell, maybe that thing Cassandra talked about works," Layla added.

"No way am I taking any advice from that cow!" Stella's eyes began to droop as she began to hold her head. "Ooh, I'm feeling kinda woozy."

"Are you okay, Stella?" Flora asked. "You don't look too good."

"Maybe you should stay put," Layla said.

"No way am I going to let you infiltrate Tecna's lair without me!" Stella said as she took a deep breath and opened her arms wide. "Okay, little runt give me your power!"

Suddenly Stella's stomach started to pulse a bright white light. Stella fluttered her wings and sprang up high into the air. She giggled and flew into the rubble and vanished into thin air. Flora and Layla were amazed, not only did Stella go into the virtual dimension it was a shocker that she was actually following Cassandra's advice!

"Here take this, try to find the Doomsday device and then detonate this straight after, it will paralyse her defences," Avalon said giving Flora a small device with a big red button on it.

"Uh, where do we look for it?" Flora asked. "And what does it look like?"

"I'm not certain, but with different scans there are signs that the weapons facility will be on the lower levels of the lair," Avalon exclaimed. "You better go, and do it quickly. She may figure out sooner or later that you'll be infiltrating her lair!"

"Better get moving then!" Layla shouted and flew into the bell tower and disappeared.

"This doesn't make any sense, if the bell tower is still here how come they disappeared?" Flora shouted to Avalon. Avalon's eyes narrowed and went to push her in.

"Life's like that sometimes now GO!" Avalon shouted and pushed her towards the church's entrance and Flora disappeared too.

Flora wondered where she was as she floated in a sea of darkness. The only sources of light was mysterious green numbers passing along like fish floating along the current. She looked away to see a ball of light in the distance which was emanating from Stella's baby which helped Stella fly. She went towards the light and saw that Stella and Layla were floating with their arms around each other Layla was scratched on the shoulder.

"What happened?" Flora asked Layla as she joined her friends.

"Something scratched me when I flew in," Layla said and winced. "Man it's ever dark in here..."

"Let me handle it," Stella shouted as she let go of Layla and gave off a pulsing glow. "Guardian Sunlight."

"We better go down there fast," Layla shouted. "We don't know if she's found out we're in here yet..."

"Let's not waste time," Flora said as they went down deeper into the negative space. They dodged the cryptic glowing codes of numbers which stung when they came close to your skin and found a couple of black holes whirling in a dark abyss. They travelled down for quite a while when Layla was the first to see a glowing pool of colours.

"I wonder if that's her lair?" Layla said aloud and they all cautiously go down into the depths to look for Tecna.

In Tecna's lair Tecna's sprite servant Ariel began humming as he swept up the floor. Tecna was in her weapons facility and created a mess in her bedroom. _Tecna is so inconsiderate sometimes, it's like she doesn't have any feelings at all. _The poor sprite sighed. _I just have to tell her after this whole charade with Master Timothy is over. _

"My Ariel, come to me!" Tecna's voice wavered in the hallways. Ariel rolled his eyes and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He appeared in a second before Tecna is a high armchair sipping a glass of wine. "Remember that little skit you used to perform after I freed you from that tree from that whore of a woman?...do it once more for me.."

"But my mistress, I have done it oh so many times before," Ariel plea, Tecna narrowed her eyes and Ariel groaned. With one turn he transformed in a puff of smoke and instantly changed into a costume with a purple mask and red feathers. He sported a big brimmed hat and leather gloves to add a sort of flair. He tested his vocals and went into a dramatic pose. "All hail, great master! Grave miss hail! I come to do thy best pleasure; be to fly, to swim, to dive into the deadly fires! To ride on the curled clouds; to thy strong bidding..task Ariel and all it's quality!(1)"

Tecna clapped as she gave a cute smile and a small pang came to Ariel's chest. Ariel was happy to see a smile cross his master's face and took a curt bow. Tecna looked at him glowingly, and didn't speak. She just looked at him, Ariel shuddered. _Should I ask her now?_

"Ariel..." Tecna said taking another swig of wine. "I've been thinking.."

"Yes?"

"When I get my share of Tim Tech or my revenge on Timmy, I will do something favourable to you," Tecna murmured, Ariel's eyes widened. "If you don't get killed in the process, I think you should be set free."

"But my mistress," Ariel said in outrage. Ariel was insulted that she thought he'd be killed. "Who would look after you in your unstable condition?"

"Don't worry, I'll have the greatest mental health facilities in prison," Tecna said. "When I get on parol I'll visit you sometime.."

"You'll plea insanity?" Ariel murmured.

"You think I'll have any other choice?" Tecna grunted. Suddenly the alarms started going off. She quickly got up from the chair and went towards master control where Layla and Flora were bouncing spells off the protective barrier. "They came here on my day off! Those Winx are finally learning to play dirty!"

"I'll activate torpedos," Ariel said as he started to tap on the keyboard.

"No, I don't want to use weapons yet," Tecna said. "If they want to get in, they'll have to deal with the lady of the house."

"And that's you..right?"

"Yes Dunce..." and she teleported out of there and in behind the Winx outside. "Fe Fi Fo Fum I spy a few fairy bums!"

"Tecna!" Flora shouted as a great surge of energy came from Tecna's body. Arcs of digital energy combined with Tecna's thoughts and the deadly codes which flew around in the negative space seemed to obey Tecna's will without using a summoning hex or word. The codes quickly combined into one giant string of energy and wrapped around Layla's body. Another arc of energy hit Flora who tried firing a vine at the energy yet it decomposed the moment it was in the space.

"Plants can't survive in space!" Tecna shouted as she created a bow and arrow out of another code and added it with her digital energy to create an arrow. She took aim at Flora again yet as the arrow flew out towards her yet Stella lunged in front of it, the baby's energy created a protective shield which bounced the arrow back at Tecna and it blew up in her face. Suddenly Stella felt weak all over as water trickled down her leg. The energy from her baby ceased and Stella began to fall into the oblivion. Layla quickly made a giant platform out of molecules and Flora flew her to safety.

"Flora..." Stella muttered and collapsed. "I'm ready."

"What does that mean?" Layla said, Flora's eyes widened as water began to ooze from her friend's lower half.

"Her water broke! She's having the baby!" Flora cried.

* * *

(1) This is my favourite quote from the Tempest by William Shakespeare. It's obvious that Ariel would be saying it since he's named after Prospero's sprite in the play. 


	29. Knocked Up

**Oh man! This story is intense right now, this chapter took a lot out of me. I like to make a shout out to AL1307, I liked giving you advice and since you did a shout out to me in her fic "Rollercoaster Relationships" I'll return the favour. Just don't try to go all out and psycho like I did...this fic is like 150 pages long!**_

* * *

_**_Knocked Up And Ready to Deliver!_**

_"This chapter is to air the dirty laundry, and man does it stink!"_

Flora and Layla waited patiently in the waiting room. The mood was tense as Stella had just went through 9 hours of labour and still going at it in the Galaxy 5b General Hospital. Avalon called up the hospital along with Stella's father and Brandon. Fortunately, Avalon had his number on speed dial during most of the semesters that he had her as a student at Alfea. Layla laid back in her seat while Cassandra and Flora picked up two magazines and started reading.

"Man, I can't believe how long she screamed on the way in the ship," Layla said, "Who knew that going into labour would be so loud."

"Then why do you think they call it 'labour'?" Cassandra grumbled. Layla sighed.

"I think you have a point," Layla added.

"By the way, thanks for holding her down when we got her into the ship," Flora said sweetly. "That's very kind of you."

"Don't mention it, I've been through child birth without any help," Cassandra said gravely. "I guess I didn't want her to suffer just like I did alone..although she must be in a lot of pain right now which pleases me."

"I guess she hasn't went through a change of heart," Layla said annoyed. Suddenly Brandon and King Radius had came into the room. "Oh good, Brandon's finally got a set of clothes.."

"Shut up Layla," Brandon remarked to the fairy and looked towards Flora. "Where's my honey baby? Is she okay?"

"She's in the delivery room, we weren't allowed in since we aren't family," Flora said.

"Oh good," Brandon then looked over to Radius with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I'll let you see her, but no funny business," Radius said with a scowl, grabbing Brandon by the scruff of the neck.

"Radius?"

"Cassandra?" King Radius remarked shocked at who he met in the waiting room. "Where have you been? I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Neither did I Radius," Cassandra said massaging his neck giving a coy smile.

"Ahem! You know this man, darling?" Avalon interrupted with a look in his eyes. Cassandra gave a fake smile.

"Just an old fiancee of mine. Broke my heart and never let me into his castle again," Cassandra said over-dramatically.

"Foul Wench..." Radius said through his teeth. Flora put up her hands.

"Stop! Cool it! Focus on a mantra," Flora said determinedly as she went into indian position on her seat.

"By the way, where were you guys? The Solarian guards were searching for Stella for months! There were rumours she might have been dead!" Brandon said worriedly.

"She went to Earth with us and stayed in Fiji for a while," Layla said. "We were trying to rescue Bloom."

"My daughter needed to be safe and relaxed at home," Radius said, "Our laws states that you can have almost 6 months maternity leave. She shouldn't have went to Earth in her condition."

"Well Earthlings go to tropical islands to get away..does that count?" Flora quipped.

"Makes sense, but she was under a lot of stress," Layla replied. "She hit the bottle a few times."

"You didn't let her have any hard liquor did you?" Layla and Flora looked at each other as Radius's eyes started to well up. "My baby girl is a recovering alcoholic...we tried to hide all the booze in the palace since I knew she was addicted."

"So that's why she went to all of those meetings, I thought it was the Handbag of the Month club," Brandon said appalled, suddenly a man in a white lab coat came into the room out of breath.

"Are you with Stella Princess of Solaria?" The doctor said hurriedly.

"Yes, she's my girlfriend, I'm the father," Brandon said worried as the doctor's expression turned concerned. "Is she okay?"

"Ms Stella is fine, yet there are severe birth defects for the child," The doctor said gravely. "We're lucky she survived..."

"It's a girl? She's already out?" Brandon shouted happily yet his face fell as he looked around the room. Everyone was silent and looking at the doctor. "B..b..but birth defects? Wh-wh-at happened?"

"Ms Stella has been extremely stressed out. Her body was enduring significant strains throughout the labour," The doctor revealed, he looked over at Radius and then to Flora and Layla. "I need to ask you; has Stella consumed any alcoholic beverages during pregnancy?"

"Um..well, uh.." Flora mumbled and sighed. "Yes sir. She has had a few drinks.."

"That is enough. We tested your daughter's blood alcohol level," The doctor said showing him the clip board. "We've come to a conclusion that she has FAS."

"FA...what?"Brandon said grasping the clipboard.

"Fetal Alcohol Syndrome. It's when a pregnant woman drinks alcohol during pregnancy. It is very dangerous for a woman to drink a few beers when she's pregnant. It leads to learning disabilities, behavioural problems, smaller features in the face and if the alcohol in the blood is not removed she will sustain a lot of damage and will die," the doctor informed. "That's why we must take her away and do some tests on her. Put her in a detox unit..."

"No! You can't take her away!" Brandon shouted, Radius got up and restrained him as he began to lean towards the doctor. "She's my daughter! It's not fair! You can't do this.."

"If she doesn't come with us, she will not survive!" The doctor said forcefully. "She needs treatment for what Stella has done."

"So now it's Stella's fault?" Brandon shouted. "Your blaming this all on her?"

"Your daughter is sick because of her!" The doctor yelled. "If she didn't have booze, she could have had a healthy beautiful baby!"

"Your nothing but a di..!" Brandon shouted and Radius grabbed him by the ear.

"Listen to me, Brandon. Stella couldn't help it! It is her fault," Radius whispered fiercely to his daughter's boyfriend. "This doctor is trying to help. She will be safe with him, try to get some of the alcohol out of her system to make sure she has a chance to live."

"Alright, I'll let you take her," Brandon said sadly. "Please, let me at least see her before she goes away."

The doctor nodded sympathetically and spread out his arms to embrace Brandon and show him inside. There were many tears as everyone in the waiting room tried to let everything all sink in. Radius couldn't believe that her baby had a baby and that they weren't sure she'll be okay. Cassandra and Avalon tried to comfort Flora and Layla but Layla felt a bit uncomfortable and sick when Cassandra wrapped her arms around her. The doors of the hospital entrance opened and out of the blue Riven and Musa appeared.

"GUYS!" Musa yelled towards them as she came with a slicked up hairstyle, baggy jeans and a jean jacket. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? DO YOU KNOW THAT WE TRIED TO LOOK FOR YOU EVERYWHERE YOU STUPID HEADS!"

"Uh hi Musa," Flora said with an agitated smile, Musa glared at her friend. "How have you been..I see you're back with Riven.."

"Don't pick on her Musa," Layla remarked. "We were busy.."

"You didn't call, I was worried about you guys!" Musa said in a calmer tone sitting in the middle seat in between Flora and Layla. "What did you guys do since the last time I saw you?"

"We went to Earth to save Bloom." Flora said simply as she began to relax.

"YOU DID WHAT? DO YOU THINK I WASN'T CONCERNED ABOUT BLOOM TOO? AWW GOD YOU'RE SO STUPID!" Musa shouted angrily at her.

"We thought you were busy with Riven," Layla answered. "You wanted alone time with him."

"I only wanted a night with him, not nine fricken months!" Musa exclaimed, she turned around to face Riven.

"Oh and I only stuck around for emotional support?" Riven said dryly as she gave a coy smile.

"He just likes me for my body now that I'm a Fairy of the Dusk," Musa remarked to Flora and Layla.

"What the heck is that?" Layla muttered.

"A dusk fairy is a fairy who had gone to the dark side during the time of the Crossroads. Griffin said it's a fairy with dark powers yet with good intentions," Musa explained. "You may have turned me good again Layla, but the dark energy within me is still there. It's like when the sun sets, it's the beginning of the night yet there is still a warm light glowing. Griffin said Dusk fairies are super rare and there are only 12 in this dimension."

"The best part of it is that she's ferocious in the sack," Riven added, Avalon and Radius looked at each other.

"Riven!" Musa shouted as the walls began to shake.

"Relax, it's just a joke! Calm down," Riven tried to coax, Musa stomped her foot as a subsonic melody played when a couple of paintings on the waiting room walls fell on the floor. "Chill.."

"Sorry, I get like that sometimes," Musa said. "Hey where's Stella? Is she with you?"

"Stella just had a baby with Fetal Alcohol Syndrome," Flora said gravely. "They have to take it away for detox.."

"Stel's pregnant? You guys don't tell me anything anymore!" Musa snapped.

"You didn't tell us your dad died! We didn't get invited to the funeral!" Layla snapped. "You were completely off the radar since Alfea! We all swore a pact that we'd keep in touch!"

"There wasn't a funeral! My dad wanted no one to feel sorrow for his death," Musa started to tear up. "He was cremated and his ashes were scattered next to my mom's grave so they could both be together. So what? You haven't been showing your face around..what secrets are you hiding from us Layla?"

"I don't keep secrets," Layla said submissively.

"Yes you do! Someone saw you with Baltor..."Musa hissed. The room all gasped.

"Baltor.." Layla whispered. "I hate Baltor as much as you do!"

"Is it true then?" Flora murmured, Layla gave her a blank stare.

"I've been with hundreds of criminals undercover," Layla stated. "But I haven't met Baltor yet.."

"He's dead!" Musa said. "You're nuts if you still think Baltor's alive!"

"Shut up!" Flora shouted, everyone was silent."Enough bickering, something's going on."

The three women turned to hear a scream coming from behind the maternity ward's doors. A great crash of something metal sounded as they rushed to the door and went in regardless of what the nurse was yelling about. When they went through the doors there was a howl like a dying whale as Stella stood in the maternity ward in a hospital gown shrieking.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY?" Stella hollered with tears streaking down her face. "WHY? WHY IS SHE LIKE THAT? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"She's sick, because of you!" the doctor shouted with the baby in his arms. Stella reached out towards her child as Brandon constrained her holding her by the bed sheets that were still wrapped around her. "You drank during your pregnancy, and that's why she has FAS!"

"I..I..I'm sorry, I'll be a good mother," Stella whimpered. "Please, give me back my baby.."

"She needs to come with us," the doctor said. "She needs treatment.."

"Please! Please give her back. I'll be a good girl..I'll be a good mother," Stella exclaimed softly in a crazed sort of tone. She reached out towards him, she quickly jerked her head towards Brandon. "Brandon, don't let her go. Please tell him she'll be okay with me..."

"Stella sweety, I know it's hard to give her up but the doctor knows what he's doing," Brandon consoled while tying her bed sheets around his waist. He picked her up in his arms, yet Stella frantically started to punch down his arms. With another scream she watched as the doctor walked away.

"MY BABY! DON'T TAKE HER AWAY!" Stella cried her cheeks and face wet with all the tears streaming down. She began to talk to the baby. "I KNOW I HAVE BEEN UNAPPRECIATIVE OF YOU BUT I STILL LOVE YOU! NO! PLEASE DON'T TAKE HER AWAY!"

Stella fell to her knees and began to squirm as if in a raging fit. She screamed as she tangled herself in the bed sheets and began to strangle herself with the sheets. The nurse who was working in the halls called for a five men dressed in white who looked like body builders and escorted the crazed Stella away.

"Where are you taking her?" Brandon asked the nurse as the group followed the men carrying the estranged princess down the hallway to a glass door where it had an alarm.

"We're taking her to the mental facility," the nurse remarked as she stepped through the threshold of the ward and started to motion with her hands to go away. "No visitors allowed through this point." She quickly closed the door to the psych ward as the Winx Girls watched the big goons take Stella into a padded cell on the other side of the glass door.

* * *

Finally Stella's where she belongs...this is dedicated to Britany Spears who went into the mental house for the fourth time this month! Oops you did it again!Pheofox22 


	30. Away from You

**5200 views woohhoo! That's a new record! this is to date my longest fic ever (even longer than my first)! I hope I get to finish this fic, I really want to show what happens in the end. By the way, I'm a girl if your wondering, (this is essential to know) and Ariel is a sprite which are considered asexual but I figured it's a male because he does have feelings for Tecna. Also, just to let you know there's a scene in here that I thought resembled the movie American Pie which is the most twisted and disgusting movie I ever saw (and this is coming from a twisted person!) Anyway I enjoyed the last couple of reviews, I can't wait to here from you and what you think. I should stop writing now, Bye! _

* * *

_**

Away from You

"_Baby smuggling isn't considered illegal, is it?"_

Stella woke up as the sunlight hit her eyelids. She couldn't believe what a strange dream she had, she was pregnant and they took her baby away because of a few drinks and locked her in a psych ward. She yawned and giggled at the stupid dream as she tried to get up, yet her she couldn't move anything below her neck. Stella jerked under the covers and knew that she was tied to the bed. The bed sheet came loose and exposed leather straps which coiled around her body. She was quarantined. Stella looked up towards the guard in the white t-shirt which guarded her room trying to figure out what's going on.

"Uh, excuse me sir, but isn't this a little strict for a hospital to treat their patients this way?" Stella muttered, the guard turned around and gave a wry smile.

"I'm sorry, I can't talk about hospital policy with mental patients," the guard remarked with a hollow laugh.

"Mental Patient? I went through labour buddy! I don't deserved to be called a mental case!" Stella shouted in outrage. "Sure my friends can call me that sometimes but not complete strangers!"

"Your restrained for your own good," the guard replied edging close to the bed. "You didn't take your baby going to treatment very well. It was your fault you know.."

"Where is she?" Stella whispered coldly. "I want to know where she is! Where have you taken her?"

"Detox. Yet your not going anywhere until you get your meds," the guard said with a cold sneer as he showed Stella a big syringe and pressed it against her skin. Stella felt very woozy and collapsed back in the bed as the narcotic began to take it's affect.

Flora, Musa, and Layla came back to the hospital the next day. Unfortunately the nurse in charge of visitors told them they could not enter the psych ward even if they were family. Layla remembered that they caused a scene in the hallway and decided that they should just wait in the waiting room.

"I can't believe our luck this year," Flora sighed. "It doesn't make any sense. Musa turning dark, Bloom committing suicide in a volcano and Tecna wants to murder Timmy. It's like some cruel plot by a very psycho writer.."

"Flora!" Musa said as she pointed to the reader and whispered to Flora. "We're not supposed to know that, remember?"

Flora faces you and blushed embarrassedly.

"Uh, scratch that! I didn't say anything!" Flora hesitated quickly. "No comment here!"

"So you got back together with Riven right?" Layla asked Musa as she changed the subject. Musa nodded as she flipped her blue black hair.

"We've just moved in to an apartment. It's kinda cool living together, y'know? " Musa replied. "We both been working on a demo record together about my time as a witch in transition. He's not that great at singing but I think the single we wrote is good stuff."

"Cool, I'd like the sound of that," Flora added.

"If we're not allowed in, then what are we supposed to be doing?" Layla grunted as she picked up a Vanity Fairy magazine.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get to see Stella!" Flora said firmly as she planted herself down next to Layla who was flipping pages.

In the locked ward Stella woke up from the narcotics and saw that the guard was gone for lunch break. Stella moved around in the leather straps trying to wiggle her wrist free. Once it slipped out from the straps she concentrated her energy and clasped her hand into a fist.

"I hope this works.." she murmured weakly as she began to channel her voice. The energy quickly sprang from her palm and it quickly travelled through the walls of her room and out of the glass door and headed towards the waiting room. It bounced off water coolers and paintings until it struck the Vanity Fairy magazine Layla was reading. "Layla! Layla down here!"

"What? Who's calling my name?" Layla muttered as she looked up from the magazine to see Flora with her eyes closed and Musa going to the vending machine to get a snack.

"Down here! On the cover!" Stella's voice came from the magazine. Layla flipped the pages and directed her eyes onto the cover where a small image of Stella appeared and started moving.

"Stella? What are you doing in there?" Layla whispered.

"You've got to get me out of here! They're treating me like a crazy person!" Stella hissed.

"Out of the magazine?" Layla asked blankly, Stella made a face. "No offense but I always thought of you as kinda mental..."

"I'm not mental I'm bubbly!" Stella said. "I have ask you to do something, get Flora.."

"Flora, come over here!" she whistled, Flora opened her eyes and looked over Layla's shoulder to see Stella.

"Stella! You're okay!" Flora said loudly.

"Sh! Not so loud," Stella said. "I'm not really that well, but I have to ask you something that's really important to me."

"Sure, go ahead." Flora murmured.

"I need you to bust me out.."

"Oh that's obvious," Layla grunted.

"No, listen. We have to go to the detox and bust out my baby!" Stella shouted.

"But she's getting treatment," Flora mentioned. "Don't you want a healthy child."

"Flora, you know that FAS is incurable," Layla commented.

"I'll cure her." Stella interrupted.

"What? You can't," Flora shouted.

"I'll use my fairy dust, so what?" Stella said bluntly.

"Fairy dust healing magic only works on dark spells," Layla admitted. "You did this to her yourself not using a dark spell."

"If I did this to her, I deserve to reverse it for her sake," Stella said. "You guys, you always believed in me even though I didn't at times. Please support me on this case."

"Well," Flora mumbled.

"Flora, don't give into her," Layla said.

"I'll help you," Flora said to the little image of Stella.

"Oh dammit! You're such a goodie goodie," Layla said slapping her head. "Alright, but we better tell Musa about our plan okay."

"Musa's here?" Stella murmured.

"Yes, and she's extremely pissed we didn't tell her about the baby," Layla said as Musa started towards her with three cans of pop and a mini bag of potato chips. "Flora, go tell her.."

"Me? Why not you?" Flora hissed pointing to Layla.

"You guys aren't still freaked out that I'm a Dusk Fairy are you?" Musa said as she handed out soda cans to Layla and Flora who accepted the cans gingerly. "Sometimes I have a few mood swings, but I tend to get over it pretty fast."

"That's good to know," Flora said with a fake smile, Musa bent down and looked over Flora's shoulder at the magazine.

"Uh, why is Stella on the cover of Vanity Fairy in a hospital gown?" Musa said eyeing Stella's picture. Stella glared at her friend and started venting.

"Why you! I've given birth, got dragged into a psych ward and now you're dissing me for clothes I didn't choose to wear!" Stella shrieked as she bashed her head on the cover of the magazine, her head bounced back as if she was in a protective barrier.

"You wouldn't be in the psych ward if you just let them take the baby for treatment," Musa scoffed. "It's your fault that she's sick!"

"Oh it's always the mother's fault!" Stella snapped. "I was under a lot of stress on Earth! I didn't see you coming to Bloom's rescue!"

"Didn't Flora and Layla tell you?" Musa said in a huff as she looked at both Flora and Layla. "They didn't invite me."

"Really? Some friends you are!" Stella shouted at them. "So, are you going to clue Musa in on the plan or what?"

"Musa, we're planning to bust Stella out and get her baby back, " Layla explained.

"Cool! Can I offer a suggestion for the plan..." Musa smiled coyly and gave a sly wink.

_A Few Hours Later..._

"Let me go! I'm not a mental person! I am not a mental person!" Musa screamed as Flora grabbed her by the legs as Layla locked her arms. Flora and Layla were both disguised in white doctor's coats.

"Tell that to the shrink!" Layla shouted boisterously as they carried her from the emergency room up to the psych ward where that same nurse was at the reception desk. "We've got another looney to add to your collection."

"Honestly nurse, the correct term is mentally unstable," Flora said sweetly to Layla, she turned to the nurse. "We're here to brink Sacha into anger management courses with the psychotherapist.."

"I don't need anger management!" Musa yelled flailing her arms.

"Shut up, we're trying to help you!" Layla pretended to slap her on the head.

"Ow! Ow harassment! Get my lawyer! I'll sue!" Musa yelped, as she began to kick at Flora and began to bite at Layla's wrists.

"Get the door!" Layla shouted as she struggled with Musa in her grip. The nurse looked frightened as she ran for the glass door and opened it. Layla reached out a hand and planted a small blob of goop on the side of the doorframe. Musa screamed at the top of her lungs as Layla dragged her while Flora kept looking through the windows of the rooms until they got to Stella's room which was guarded by a body guard in white. Layla cleared her throat and strutted up towards the guard. "Yo! You're shift is up, I'll take over."

"I just clocked in," the man remarked. "Besides, how could a woman take a job where your supposed to be stronger than a chick."

"You think chick on chick action is bad?" Layla said unimpressed, the guard thought for a while about what she said and began to smile.

"You know, I don't mind that at all," the guard said with a sneer. "Go right ahead, if your so tough."

"We're in.." she whispered to Flora and Musa and they all entered the room. Stella raised her head from the headboard still strapped down in the bed.

"Guys! I love you, if I wasn't strapped down I'd hug you all!" Stella said from her post as Layla, Flora and Musa tried to untie the straps. "How did you guys get in?"

"Mood swings, an essential tool for getting into mental houses," Musa said giving her the thumbs up. Layla unstrapped her final strapped and Stella got up and gave her a hug.

"You guys are the best!" Stella said, Stella grabbed hold of Musa, Flora and Layla and they tried to teleport out of the ward. "Rats! I can't do it.."

"Leave it to me," Layla said as she threw a bed sheet over Stella's head. Flora and Layla went out into the hall with Musa lying comfortably on what seemed to be a rolling hospital bed, yet with $20000 Gucci platform shoes walking underneath the bed. Musa waved with a little dazed expression on her face.

"I'm cured! I'm cured! Prescription antidepressants work!" Musa shouted happily as the hospital bed underneath her made fake squeaking sound effects.

"Never fear, the miracle of hospitalization cured her!" Layla exclaimed to a mental person who was roaming the halls with a jar of pills who gave them the finger. Flora and Layla stopped in front of the glass door and Layla pointed towards the goop on the door. She snapped her fingers when the nurse wasn't in sight, the blob extended into a stick that held the door open.

"Alright, now where is detox?" Musa asked as they slipped out the door.

"The detox centre is usually right next to the rehabilitation wing," Stella murmured, as she pointed down the hall.

"I guess you should know where the rehab is," Musa remarked snidely.

"Hey! I may have been a drunk, but I never been to rehab," Stella said. "Okay, I joined the Solarian AA but that doesn't mean I'm a looney!"

"And this is coming from a princess who just busted out of a psych ward?" Layla commented with a little laugh.

"Very funny, Layla," Stella said unimpressed and began to run down the hall. "C'mon you guys!"

They all ran down a dimly lit hallway that was bare. Stella looked at all the little babies who were hooked up to monitors and different tubes and felt sick to her stomach. How could she do this to her baby, she wondered how painful the tubes they stuck inside of her were. Stella stopped at the door where she thought she saw her daughter in, yet there were pediatricians still in there. Stella swiped Layla's white coat of her back and snuck in, Flora began to follow her yet Stella shook her head. "I want to do this alone.." she whispered and closed the door shut.

As Stella walked in the pediatrician who was next to Stella's baby knew that Stella's face wasn't familiar, and began to reach for the phone. Stella motioned her hand and sent out a sleep spell towards the pediatrician. The doctor's eyes drooped instantly as she slowly dropped to the floor and began to snore.

Stella leant up against the small bed where her daughter slept. Her daughter was hooked up to a machine which carried out blood from her foot. Stella could see that her baby looked a little deformed. She had a small head and didn't look that heavy. Stella smiled as she watched the child yawn and extend her chubby little fingers. She looked as if the groove in her nose was flattened and had a thin upper lip, the child began to open her almond shaped eyes and expose a glittering yellow brown eyes.

"Aww...look at the beautiful baby," Stella whispered coaxingly, combing her daughter's small thin strands of brown hair. "It's all my fault you're hooked up to this machine..but I'm going to try and get you out of here."

Stella transformed into her Enchantix and felt very unsure about herself. Stella batted her fairy wings and unclipped her star broach to take out the fairy dust.

"I know it's not a dark spell, but I hope with my sun magic I can heal you," Stella murmured as the fairy dust floated all around her. She began to summon all of her magic to combine with her fairy dust. There was a bright explosion as Stella pulsed with burning light that the Winx could see from behind the door. Stella began to fade out as her daughter began to wail and she began to glow. Flora quickly opened the door and ran into the room as Stella collapsed on the floor de-transforming back into her hospital gown.

_A few hours later.._

King Radius and Brandon waited patiently in the waiting room with the Winx and the same doctor who came to them with the news of the baby's FAS entered the room.

"Are they okay?" Brandon asked the doctor helplessly. "What happened to Stella?"

"Stella's gone into a coma, but all of her bodily functions are okay," the doctor remarked. "We're guessing she'll be up in a few days.."

"What about my baby?" Brandon asked weakly. "Is she okay? Is she still sick."

The doctor paused for a second as he flipped a page on his clip board. He looked up at Brandon again with a look of amazement.

"I have to say, Princess Stella's attempt to heal her daughter was quite a risk," The doctor stated. "But, the child's doctors all agree. She's been removed of all symptoms of FAS. Her facial features have returned to normal and the princess is only temporarily in a coma. I'm impressed."

"You better be," Brandon said angrily and looked away.

"Look, I'm sorry we took her away, but it was for her own good," the doctor said apologetically. "We had no choice."

"That's okay doctor, we know that you were just doing your job," Radius said and the doctor took a bow and went back to work. Radius turned to Brandon and gave a smile. "You know, with a baby in the castle there is going to be a lot of responsibility. I don't wish to have a granddaughter living with a single parent to take care of her."

"You mean..." Brandon muttered, Radius sighed and clapped Brandon on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I forgive you for what you did," Radius laughed, "You have my blessing to marry her."

"Yeah!" Brandon shouted in a crazed brilliance. "Wohoo! Thanks..dad!"

"Wait? What did he do?" Musa piped up confusedly.

"Why don't you tell her...son in law," Radius muttered snidely to Brandon who began to blush furiously.

"Uh, you don't want to know," Brandon sidestepped.

"C'mon, servant boy, tell us the truth," Layla said. "We won't laugh..much."

"Oh boy. It was the birthday of the queen mother, who just turned 106," Brandon recalled. "It was a very hot and steamy day, Stella and I were outside and decided to go for a dip in the fountains. We didn't have our bathing suits, but we went in anyway..."

"For some reason, a maid saw our clothes and decided to put them in the royal wash and we found out that our clothes were missing," Brandon began to coke up as his face began to change beet red. "Stella had this crazy idea of sneaking in, but she forgot that the servants waxed the floor. We were still wet and as I stepped inside I slid across the floor. As the guests were singing the second chorus of 'Happy Birthday' I fell on top of the Queen Mum's favourite kind of cake: banana cream pie. There I was banished and had to go into hiding as a servant."

Layla and Musa began to snicker and burst out laughing. Flora just sat there with a disgusted look on her face. Radius narrowed his eyes for the entire time he told the story and glared at Brandon in all his might.

"Yes, I believe that's the reason I banished you," Radius said dryly. "Since you are the father of Stella's child it's only appropriate for me to keep you two together and not drive you apart. I think Stella's taste in men she gets from her mother, since she crazy to marry a lunatic like me."

"So that's why she divorced you?" Layla asked, Radius nodded.

Flora wasn't paying attention to Radius and Brandon, only then she noticed what was on the miniature television next to a potted plant. She could see a black and white image of Tecna crossing her legs looking sinister as she delivered a sombre message. "To the leaders of Galaxy 5b, I order you. Bring Timmy to me or I shall wipe out this entire universe with my Doomsday Device! You have five hours to decide!"


	31. Calm before the Storm

**

* * *

Hey there, quick commentary before this chapter. If you don't want to hear a spiel about Shakespeare, go right ahead to the story. Anyway, this is based on two things mentioned in the trailer: Shakespeare's play The Tempest and Dr Strangelove a black comedy from 1964 (just to tell you I wasn't even born in 1964, but I have a strange taste in old movies). It's just based on those I don't intend to steal their works or anything. A little background info is that Ariel in my story is based on my favourite character in the Tempest and all of Shakespeare's plays. One thing I admire about Shakespeare is that his writings has been remembered for centuries. It's a wonder that in highschool you get to read and study this man's work from the 1600's and we're in 2000's so do the math! I also like that in his plays there's supernatural forces and the main characters who are royal (particularly in Macbeth, Hamlet and King Lear) turn out to be all crazy people. Macbeth heard and seen voices, Hamlet played deranged seeing his father's ghost..come on those guys are loonies (but in the nicest possible way)****Even though the language he uses isn't that modern he tells a good story. I don't consider myself as good as him but I certainly hope you remember this fan-fiction. 'Cause you know I will. Anyway I used up enough space. Read on fellow readers! **_**

* * *

The Not So Calm Before the Storm**_

"_Only a sailor knows the anger of the sea"_

"Where is he?" Layla shouted at the top of her lungs as she and the other Winx women entered Timmy's mansion. Riven was waiting at the entrance for Musa.

"Where have you been? It's been an hour since Tecna's message!" Riven grumbled as they walked into the dining room to see Professor Avalon and Cassandra at the table.

"We were busy, okay," Musa scoffed and looked towards the two at the table. "Professor Avalon.. Countess Cassandra! What are you doing here?"

"Oh hello Musa," Avalon muttered. "We live here.."

"Alright Count, lord or whatever your title is, Where's Timmy?" Layla exclaimed slamming her fists to the ground. Avalon stared at the furious fairy.

"He's in a meeting right now," Avalon said simply, Layla glared at him, turned away and stomped down the hall. "Where are you going? You can't go in there!"

"Timmy should stop working his life away, and his time sure is coming up quickly," Layla growled as Avalon, Cassandra, Riven and the other girls went after her.

Layla opened the door to Timmy's office, yet the room was bare. Layla glanced around the room as if she was trying to look for something. Flora and Musa didn't know what was going on as they entered the room. Musa looked over her shoulder to see if Riven had any idea yet his face was a complete blank. They watched as Layla ran her fingers across an old bookcase which had a great amount of dust and cobwebs which stuck to Layla's fingers. She stopped and saw a book that seemed brand new that looked as if it did not have any dust at all. _Nuclear Physics and the Anatomy of the Brain...why would Timmy never touch this book?_ She asked herself and tried to take it off the shelf. Something clicked within or behind the bookshelf as the book acted as a latch and the bookcase swung open to reveal a circular room.

"You were wrong Flora," Layla muttered as they stood in amazement. "The vault wasn't where Timmy stored all his money..."

"These are all Timmy's machines," Flora said in awe as they entered the vault and pointed towards what seemed like an old torture chamber machine yet with many different connections. "This must be the revival machine we saw on the video!"

"Why would Timmy put all his inventions here?" Musa asked as she looked around the dark sombre room that was filled with machines that looked like giant twisted metal. As well stuff with spikes and anvils.

"Wait, these aren't just his inventions..."Layla deducted and looked towards a peculiar object which looked as if it was a cannon. She looked over at a shadowy presence in front of her. "These are weapons! TIMMY!"

Suddenly a series of spotlights began to illuminate the room, blinding Flora, Musa and Riven who shielded their eyes. The shadowy figure was revealed as Timmy with two of his big security men on either side of him.

"Master Timothy, you said you destroyed all the weapons!" Avalon shouted.

"I knew he was hiding something," Layla added.

"Avalon, my dear friend. I have tried to get rid of these," Timmy said in a slithery voice motioning to his most threatening of weapons. "I became fearful that there would be people who would want to attack me for my fortune and fame. I hesitated and stored them in here until the time is right."

"You're planning to use them on Tecna aren't you?" Flora murmured sadly as tears formed in her eyes. "You used to love her Timmy!"

"I'm thinking of the millions of lives which Tecna will destroy with her doomsday device!" Timmy answered angrily. "If she activates it the whole galaxy and the magical dimension may be destroyed! I know how pure digital energy is so unstable without a computer to process the data. One snap in the code and an entire county can be in ruins."

"And you used this to power our homes instead of magic?" Musa said. "You're insane!"

"No, Tecna is," Timmy murmured.

"If you just talk to her..." Flora stammered as she came up close Timmy pushed her to the floor.

"Tecna is a deranged mind! She won't listen!" Timmy said, Flora's eyes started to water as Timmy turned away to a giant computer screen in front of them. "The United Galaxy Keepers have sent spacecrafts to terminate Tecna. They're equipped with digital weapons I've supplied to them."

"You swore you'd never!" Avalon cried as he came close to Timmy and put Timmy's head in his hands. "The weapons production was supposed to cease! Look at me! You got to stop those spacecrafts."

"Only we know where Tecna is, the peacekeepers will never find the location of her virtual dimension.." Layla implied, grabbing him from the scruff of the neck. "If they hit the wrong place it would be just as bad as Tecna's Doomsday Device."

"I'll call the centre of the UGK," Timmy breathed, a scared look in the nerd's eyes. "you go after Tecna."

"That's more like it," Layla said as she dropped him on the floor, a moment later she kicked him. "That's for disrespecting Flora!"

They all left the vault together and Timmy tried to reason with the commanders to call off the attack.

"Timmy! Timmy! Oh poor Timmy? Where's my Timmy boy!" Eccentra's excruciatingly painful voice came from the halls as she skipped inside and squeezed Timmy's face. He hugged her and gave a smile as Eccentra got all teary eyed. "Is it true? She wants you...the d word."

"Yes my love, but don't worry I won't be harmed," Timmy replied soothingly, Eccentra started beating on his chest and shaking her head hard.

"No! No! No! You have to do this," Eccentra wailed, "You have to give yourself in, or the whole universe is going to go KABOOM!"

"She's got a point there," Musa commented, Eccentra looked over her shoulder towards Musa.

"Ooh! You're Moosa! That moosician from the realm of Harmonica!" Eccentra said as she shook Musa's hand vigorously.

"Oh you like my songs?" Musa said flattered at meeting someone who knew her music. Eccentra gave a glazed look and kept on a tight smile.

"No, they seemed so stoopid!" Eccentra said with a high pitched tune. "You don't know how to carry a tune. If your going to sing why don't you sing up beat songs that people like. Not about the d word and doopyness."

"I paid tribute to my dead mother! That's not doopyness!" Musa shouted.

"You should sing like this," She cleared her throat and began to scream loudly and off key. "Tim timothy Tim timothy tim-tim tirry! A sheep is as lucky as lucky likes me! Tim timothy Tim Timothy Tim Tim teroo! Good luck will rub off from a lucky tooth!"

"Awful!" Musa muttered as she jammed her fingers into her ears. Timmy just smiled as Eccentra pranced around and sung her terribly joyous song.

"Uh, can I ask you something, Timmy?" Flora asked softly Timmy looked her way with a look of ease on his face, enjoying Eccentra's song. "What do you find attractive about her?"

"I don't know, but she reminds me of when I was in love with Tecna," Timmy said with a pang of guilt. "I may not have shown it that much, but I envied Tecna like the world. She meant a lot to me. It's just nice to see someone with that same feeling of joy for you."

"You miss her don't you?" Flora murmured. Timmy looked down and looked back at Flora with a blank stare.

"No.." he replied tonelessly and they both began to watch Eccentra fall into a priceless lamp after somersaulting over a chair. He turned again to Flora. "She's right though, I know what I have to do now."

In the virtual dimension in Tecna's lair Ariel was attending to Tecna in her bed chamber. Tecna stood preening in front of a mirror, and Ariel was braiding her shaggy magenta hair which now was long and uncut. Tecna tied a bright yellow bow in the back of her lavender dress which went down to her knees. Ariel trailed his fingers down the soft satin pleats as he sang a little song as he worked.

"Where the bee sucks, there suck I.

In a cowslip's bell I lie.

There I couch when owls do cry.

On the bat's back I do fly

After a summer merrily.

Merrily, merrily I shall live now

Under the blossom that hangs from a bow (1)."

"Oh Ariel, I'll miss you once your free," Tecna sighed as Ariel sang his tune. "I won't hear your nonsensical little songs or your little quips of merriment while I'm away."

"I will miss you too my mistress," Ariel said as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Surely, you don't long to be in prison. I would enjoy your company in the lair if you decide not to kill.."

"It is my destiny Ariel," Tecna said tonelessly, Ariel couldn't bear to hear her talk about her plan. "I must accept my fate as you must accept your liberty. It must be done."

"You cannot tamper with fate, my mistress that is true," Ariel remarked. "But revenge is bittersweet, and leaves you as an empty hole."

"Now you seem like an intellectual," Tecna replied, Ariel smiled and yet Tecna seemed so miserable.

"You don't want to be imprisoned do you? You didn't like it the last time you were there," Ariel quipped, Tecna didn't answer as Ariel kept stroking her hair through with the brush. "Why did you have to lie to the world about having such a potentially dangerous weapon?"

"I wanted to strike fear and urgency to the matter," Tecna replied, "You know I don't want any casualties in this fight. Only one must perish and that is the way it works. Only then can I repent for my sins."

"Please Tecna, You don't have to do this to Master Timothy!" Ariel begged. "You don't have to repent for sins you did not commit! Leave this obsession and get on without revenge!"

"I cannot," Tecna sighed unable to see the sprite's tears from behind her head."My mind is not like it used to be, I will admit that. It is corrupt and I will only be satisfied until the job is done."

"But my mistress..." Ariel gasped.

"It's done! I won't change my mind!" Tecna shouted at the sprite getting up from her seat. Ariel cringed and began to feel a sense of fear for his master. She turned away and sat back down to look at her watch. "Two more hours left...I hope he's made his decision."

* * *

(1) Ariel's song is from Shakespeare's _The Tempest_ (Act 5, Scene 1) 


	32. Happy ValentinesDay!

**_The Wrong Side of the Tracks_

* * *

Happy Valentines Day! I finally got the climax finished in time to upload on Valentines Day. It's another long commentary and another long chapter. I hope you don't get too scared of how long it is like the last one. Now this chappie was supposed to be called "Tecnology vs Nature" like the final battle in season 1, but it was unoriginal and scrapped the idea since Flora was the only one there for Bloom's demise and I wanted her role in this part to be more subtle. I planned a whole subplot on the War In Magix about the two magic schools getting drafted by the army leading up to this and during the battle, but it seemed too confusing. Griffin and Grizelda wanted to protect their students and Griffin gets the idea to raise Faragonda from the dead with a Rejuvination spell. I don't really know where I was going with that, but I wanted to show Grizelda's Enchantix. I also got the dumb idea that Griffin and Faragonda were sisters. yeah, sisters. I also had this thing with the Trix wanting to be the leaders of the Witch and Warlock Army. The plan backfires and the leader of the Witches turn them into butterflies, and when they perched on a flowerbed a warlock pours gasoline on them and set the flowers on fire. yeah, weird. I also had a plan to kill Sky too, it was reaaaallly stupid. (him falling off a cliff landing on a trampoline and sent flying into space stupid). **

**Yeah, those ideas sucked. Besides I had the sub plot of Stella's baby and Musa's Dusk Enchantix. I had too much going on. I'm sorry, but I did keep a very stupid nonsensical idea where Riven sings his rendition of "I Like Big Butts and I Cannot Lie" I thought of it at the start and really thought it would be funny. I took out Eccentra saying the F word to Tecna, since it was out of character for her and I didn't want to push it to the extreme when it didn't need to be. And I'd be a hypocrite to make her say the F word when she doesn't even like saying "die" or "death."Anyway, that's it for my rant and spoilers. I just really want to see anybody review, I just want to know how you like it. I'm not sure if the end goes too well...****_

* * *

_**

_For the Love of Vengeance_

"_Revenge is a dish that's bittersweet. Sweet when you plan it, but at the end it leaves a bad taste in your mouth"_

Layla, Flora, Riven and Musa accompanied Avalon, Eccentra and Timmy to their ship. There was only one hour seventeen minutes remaining for them to get to Tecna's lair. Timmy checked the time to see if the belltower would ring it's bell. Fortunately, the sombre clangs of the haunting brass bell did not sound.

The Winx had decided to transform into their Enchantix and use the jet packs to go through the digital dimension themselves. When Musa tranformed into her Dusk Enchantix Musa began to fly within a wind tunnel full of black musical notes which clung to her body and formed her enchantix suit. The once pink stripes on her top were dark purple and the yellow stripes became dark navy. The little scarf dangling in front of her suit became bright orange as the lines of black sheet music twisted around and created rather opaque dark navy gloves. She arched her back and leant forward as two treble clefs twisted around and made the outline of her original Enchantix wings. Yet instead of light purple it turned a darker shade of purple and the yellow there transformed into an orange tint. Her pigtails changed colour to a very dark shade of blue, yet in the same style with the same flowers. Her sandals became black with a purple crystal.

The Winx flew into the bell tower to vanish suddenly into the dark digital dimension full of little glowing codes.

"Could this get any weirder," Musa said seeing this for the first time. "Tecna sure is one helluva decorator."

"Those flying bar codes are more dangerous than you think," Flora remarked showing her the scab which came from the last time they were there.

"Timmy, are you sure that you want to go through with this?" Layla said into her microphone which was attached to the earpiece that radioed Timmy.

"Yes, I have to give myself up to her, for whatever reason she wants me," Timmy said.

"And you think that'll shut her up?" Layla said sarcastically.

"Don't be smart Layla, you know if I don't she'll blow the friggin' galaxy up!" Timmy shouted. Layla smiled.

"Ooh, never heard you swear before," Layla said playfully. "It's kinda hot."

"Enough Layla!" Flora said irritated, and said into the mic. "Ignore her Timmy."

"Helloooo! Is this how you do it Timmy baby honey boo-boo?" Eccentra's voice called through the microphone. "IS ANYONE OUT THERE? HELLOOO! FRIENDLY ALIEN FRIENDS! I'M HERE..TAKE ME TO YOUR WEEDER!"

"Ignore her," Timmy said through the earpiece.

"Tell us how!" Layla begged, trying to block her ears.

"We'll create a barrier so the codes won't hit you within a 100 mile radius," Avalon said through the speakers of the spacecraft. A bright green light shone out around the women in front of the craft. "You'll be safe within the perimeter."

"Well, well well, if it isn't my so called former friends," Tecna cackled as she rose from the oblivion below. She smiled a wicked smile as she peered at the ship. "Oh and you brought me a present! It isn't even my birthday, but who could resist.."

"Fire photon torpedo!" Timmy shouted as Avalon pushed the button on the control board to release a ray of digital energy towards Tecna. Tecna snarled as pieces of code began to intertwine in front of Tecna and created a barrier deflecting the blast.

"If you want to fight digital energy with digital energy, Timmy. Let me show you how it's done!" Tecna shouted as she telepathically directed the pieces of code to knock the ship away.

"Water Wave!" Layla exclaimed as fuchsia liquid flew out in a stream from her hands, yet hit the barrier and gushed back into Layla's face.

"Attacks won't work if you're hiding behind a wall," Tecna stated as she threw an energy ball at the barrier created by the ship and it shattered into green fragments. "Is that better?"

"Yeah, but you might want to block your ears now!" Musa warned with a slight wink of her now light purple eyelid. She turned towards the spacecraft, "Eccentra, I love your singing.. Sing it up gurl!"

"I Feel pretty! Oh so pretty! I feel pretty and witty and BRRRRRIIIIGHT!" Eccentra sung through the microphone. Musa raised both index fingers and channelled Eccentra's song and increased her volume, shooting the soundwaves to Tecna who was knocked out of the air.

"Amplifier!"

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Tecna wailed jamming her hands over her ears. She sent a spike of energy towards the spacecraft short circuiting the amplifier and disabling the ship's communications. Tecna tried to regenerate as the green glowing codes began to gather onto her enchantix suit. Suddenly, the codes extended into thick green glowing tentacles around her waist and began to wrap around Musa and Layla. Another tentacle slammed into the ship as it tried to get Flora. Flora tried once again to fight it off with a vine yet the vine deteriorated as soon as it was magically summoned.

" Flora, get to Tecna's lair!" Layla gasped as she struggled in the tentacle's grasp. "Find the Doomsday device and destroy it!"

Flora nodded as she dodged the tentacle coming after her. Tecna tried to secure a hold of Layla and Musa while trying to hit Tecna, yet she failed as Flora flew down towards Tecna's lair.

"Flora will defeat you! She'll find the doomsday device and leave you powerless!" Avalon shouted out the window. Tecna merely gave a sneer at her former professor.

"Let her try..."

_Tecna's Lair_

"Tecna's gone..." Ariel sung in a blusey tune as he played his panpipe like a harmonica as he sat down in the purple high chair. Ariel sagged down in the chair his feet up on the armrest, his violet pantsuit almost clashing with his neon green hair. "My baby's gone..."

Flora started down towards the lair and heard the familiar sound of a panpipe coming from inside. She flew through an open window and softly landed on the cobblestone floor of what seemed to be a coatroom. She listened to hear the sprite's song which saddened her, and flew down the hall and found the source in the purple chair. Flora raised on her tiptoes and craned her head to see the lean figure of the sprite in human form. Ariel looked up to meet Flora's eyes, he panicked and did a somersault landing across the room.

"You're the one who lured me to the belltower, weren't you?" Flora recalled, Ariel's whole body shook with fright and he did not respond. "Don't be afraid sweety. I just want to know where Tecna's doomsday device is? Would you care to show me where it is?"

"Yes, but she doesn't have one in stock right now," Ariel quipped in a serious voice. He waved a hand and a clip board magically appeared in a puff of pink smoke. Ariel tipped his pink half moon glasses. "The soonest we can get one to you is Sunday. Plus shipping and handling it can be quite expensive."

"I don't..Hey! You're mocking me!" Flora accused, Ariel snapped his fingers and the clipboard disappeared.

"My dear, you are slow," Ariel tutted, "Tecna does not have a Doomsday device.."

"She told the whole galaxy that she had one!" Flora said unsurely. "Ordering to give her Timmy or she'd it blow up!"

"That was a lie, she does have digital weapons yet nothing that could end the world," Ariel replied honestly. "It's just another dirty trick that I failed to talk her out of."

"Are you working for Tecna?" Flora asked.

"Yes, she freed me from a witch who locked me away in a tree branch. I was enslaved to her ever since she became mad," Ariel sighed, as he leant back. "You're her friend aren't you? I heard many things about you. Tell me, what was she like when she was sane?"

"Uh...she was very helpful, she was smart and sometimes attempted to tell a little joke,"

Flora began. Ariel's head went down.

"Wow, I never heard her tell a joke. Usually, I just get sarcasm," Ariel muttered, "I always wished to see her sane. I only see a little glimpses of a sane Tecna, little smiles or chuckles which I long for. It only lasts for a moment, yet I cherish every moment with her."

"You really like her don't you?" Flora said. Ariel nodded with a sad puppy dog look on his face. "Why don't you tell her you love her?"

"I want to, but she'll just call me an ignoramus," Ariel grunted, "Whatever that means."

"You should tell her," Flora remarked. "Maybe, she'll have feelings for you too!"

"You really sure about this?" Ariel said flora nodded. Ariel looked towards the window and scowled. "She won't listen, she's too obsessed on Master Timothy. The anger consumes her and the only thing she's ever thought about is how to get back at him."

"Well, we can let them negotiate," Flora said happily, "Timmy's decided to turn himself in to negotiate peace between her and Timmy. Hopefully, then she won't want to destroy the world."

"Pixie! You don't listen either!" Ariel exclaimed as he grabbed Flora by her Enchantix outfit and thrust at her. "You shouldn't let Master Timothy near my mistress! If you do he'll be killed. Her intentions are not to destroy the galaxy it's to destroy him!"

"We can work this out.." Flora tried to plea. Ariel scoffed.

"No, don't you see! If Timothy gives himself up, she will murder him! She is beyond the point of negotiations, she wants blood!" Ariel shouted as tears filled behind his spectacles. "If you want to save your friend from being prison bound for attempt of first degree murder Timmy must stay away from her!"

"That's not possible!" Flora whimpered.

"Why not?" Ariel loosened his grip, his face turned to concern.

"He's already in the virtual dimension! Tecna's attacked his ship already, and captured my other friends," Flora cried, Ariel's face drained of colour his eyes glinting with worry and unhappiness.

"We better go, you've wasted too much time here," Ariel said as he began to run for the window for an exit dragging Flora. "Go! Go! Go for goodness sake."

Flora sneered as he pushed her out onto the ledge of the window, with one quick motion she grabbed the inside of Ariel's leg and carried him upside down with her as she flew.

"Stupid fairy! What do you think you're doing?" Ariel hollered trying to balance his glasses on the tip of his nose while upside down.

"You're coming with me, it's time for you to speak up to her," Flora shouted, "Tell her how you feel and maybe she'll come to her senses!"

"I can't do that!" Ariel shouted, Flora let him slip a little. Ariel shrieked and grabbed a hold of her leg. "Alright! I'll do it, for Tecna's sake! I don't want to lose her again to authorities."

"What are you doing?" Flora muttered as Ariel transformed into his small green translucent wings and shrunk to the size of a dragonfly. Flora couldn't believe how much strength Ariel had while in sprite mode, that she could feel him flying in front of her and dragged her just as she dragged him away.

"Sprite speed is more faster than Enchantix power," Ariel replied as he became a small ball of green light. Flora felt herself shrinking down, her particles becoming so compressed that she had transformed as a ball of light herself. Together the two balls of lights flashed and zipped around dodging the pieces of code and wove around the many black holes. Suddenly they found themselves as flesh and bone as they surveyed the battle field.

The spacecraft Timmy, Avalon, Riven and Eccentra were in was engulfed in flames. Avalon flew around in his paladin outfit as Eccentra went into her enchantix a golden yellow v-neck dress with red roses embroidered on it. A silver triangular prism hung from her neck, her brown hair flowing in a long braided ponytail as she watched helplessly as Tecna clutched Timmy's limp body in her hands.

"Give him back Tecna," Musa shouted as she held onto Riven for dear life by his arms.

"Hey, check this out! We're doing a new demo together!" Riven said as he began to beat box and sing.

"I like to date witches and I cannot lie

You other brothers can't deny

When a witch walks in

with an itty bitty waist

And spells you in the face

You get..."

"Shut up Riven," Musa chastised. "This is not a good time to give a preview of our new record."

"Damn, then how come Eccentra got to sing?" Riven grumbled, "I sound better than her..don't I?"

"It's pretty much a tie Riven," Musa said, Timmy screamed. "Tecna! Don't!"

"At long last, I finally get my revenge," Tecna exclaimed with delight as she raised a fist at Timmy's head.

"Tecna, you don't have to do this," Timmy plea. "We can talk about it. I'll give you what you want! Your share in the company, your share in the stock, your share of the fortune. Don't destroy the galaxy 'cause of me!"

"Ha! Fool, I don't want to destroy everything," Tecna scowled. "That would be a waste!"

"Then what do you want?" Timmy asked.

"Just you," Tecna whispered hoarsely.

"Don't hurt my Timothy!" Eccentra shouted as she sped towards them. Tecna ho-hummed as she sent a digital beam and knocked her out of the way.

"Stupid girl, I don't know why you ever found someone with so little brain attractive," Tecna commented darkly, Timmy narrowed his eyes. Tecna stared deeply into Timmy's frightened eyes giving him a death glare. She whispered hoarsely to him. "The storm rages within me, I must end this right now."

"Tecna!" Ariel shouted, Tecna's eyes kept focussing on Timmy.

"SAY GOODBYE TIMMY!" Tecna shouted as two blades made of digital energy sprang from her fist like those of Wolverine from X Men. Flora couldn't bear to watch as Tecna began to thrust the blades towards Timmy.

Suddenly, Ariel sped down towards the battlefield, his heart pounding ferociously he couldn't keep it in much longer. The pain of her going away to jail for a harsh crime consumed him. He had to do something.

"Tecna I love you!" Ariel cried opening his arms. "You mean the whole dimension to me! I can't be free with you longing for freedom."

"This is like in any fairy tale, The End!" Tecna hissed to Timmy as she delivered the final blow, the blades swiftly piercing Timmy through the heart.

"TECNA!" Flora screamed in terror.

"NO!" Ariel cried as he watched Tecna let go of Timmy's body, threw her head back and laugh maniacally. "STUPID FAIRY!"

"Finally, my thirst for revenge is quenched," Tecna sighed with relief. "It feels...It feels.."

"You monster!" Eccentra cried as Timmy's dead body fell down on the silver floating pedestal Eccentra created. She began to sob loudly as she threw her whole body onto Timmy's. Avalon, Musa and Layla landed beside her, a look of concern for the woman who just lost the love of her life. Eccentra fought back tears as she cried out. "He didn't have to DIE! He just wanted to PLEASE YOU! YOU COLD HEARTED WITCH!"

"Tecna...why?" Ariel asked softly as he came towards his mistress. "You didn't have to do this. It didn't have to end this way!"

"Yes it did! The storm..." Tecna growled.

"There was no storm. I listened to you, obeyed all your commands!" Ariel shouted, "You treat me like dirt yet I stood by you, thinking there was a decent human being full of logic and feelings. I love you, but now..." He motioned towards Eccentra and the lifeless body.

"You don't have a soul," he said bitterly. Tecna's eyes looked down at the scene where Musa and Layla started to cry and Riven tried to console Eccentra with Avalon.

"What have I done?" Tecna whispered.

Flora couldn't believe what had happened. Another friend and ally died in front of her very eyes: Bloom..Timmy and Helia. She couldn't harbour such emotions, she had to let go of the memories. The death of so many loved ones swirled in her mind, she couldn't bear all the world's problems on her shoulders anymore. Suddenly a fierce whisper sounding like Helia's voice came to her head.

"_Come back to me Flora.."_

"I-I'm dying..." Flora choked as she felt all her energy begin to fade as she began to faint. Her jet pack fell off as well as her life support system as she fell into a lingering black hole in the negative space.

"FLORA!" Layla shouted, yet the fairy of Nature was gone.

* * *

**OMFG! I'm addicted to killing off fictionial characters! Maybe I should go to an KOFCA (Killing Off Fictional Characters Anonymous)! "Alas Poor Timmy! I knew him well..." (Can I stop with the Shakespeare motif. This one's from Hamlet). Anyway, I hope you review. I'm trying to beat 61 reviews from my fic Mew Moon Saga (I found that a dud) Oh well, it's not going to work. Oh the negativity of my nonsensical mind! **


	33. Light Among Living Rose Upon Death

**This sucks, no I'm not complaining about the reviews..63 reviews! Thanks to those who submitted! I loved hearing the remarks. I just really like this story and it's almost over. This chapter is a bit confusing, a lot of flashback thingys that I planned from the start of the story. To understand it fully: "the key is the title, the answer's down below. Decoding it is like playing a record backwards (1)." I love it when I'm nasty making riddles. I'm not sure you'll like it or the ending but hey I did the best I could._

* * *

_ **

_A Light among the Living, A Rose From the Dead _

"_When the living fears death, death welcomes the living. When the living welcomes death, death fears the living"_

Flora could see a great beam of light from a mile away. She didn't know where she was, yet she kept being attracted by this peculiar light. It was a strong yet pleasant light which she could only remember feeling on a bright sunny day when she was a child on Lymphea. Flora kept running towards the light, yet it kept going further and further away from her. She had to rest, and stopped running for a moment. Suddenly, the light faded from her and Flora felt her insides becoming hollow as a great wind swept up and the place she was in darkened. Billows of grey fog clouded her vision as a very distinct tick-tocking like a clock sounded. Flora gasped as giant black figures that looked like dragons spiralled around her hitting her, making her feel all weak and saddened.

She couldn't talk or breath, her voice was useless. Flora wished to get out of the fog and away from the nightmarish creatures attacking her. She could hear the sound of clocks clanging in her head. A powerful wind blew the fog away to show the tunnel of light she was standing in earlier, yet it seemed that the light grew stronger and was approaching her very quickly. Flora braced herself as the Great Dragon appeared. Her shiny fiery orange scales glowed with the light of the Dragon Fire, it's talons sharp as swords as she flew towards Flora with her mouth open and spewing flames.

Flora turned away and felt the hot scorching sensation of the Great Dragon's flames as it sent Flora back down a large hole. She felt her heart pound out of her flesh and tried to scream as she felt as if she was falling for eternity. A few moments later her whole body slammed into solid ground, as a trickle of blood ran down from her forehead. Flora felt weak as she got up in what seemed to be the grassy green meadows of Positive Reflections Rehabilitation Camp. She saw the clear blue skies without a cloud penetrating it's deep blue canvas. Flora wondered if this was real. It seemed like the familiar realm of her dreams, yet there was a chill in the air which wasn't normal for that climate. The trees and grass seemed to be lifeless and dead. Flora couldn't feel any life force in the flowers or other vegetation. She tried to look for Shawn or any other inhabitants of Positive Reflections, yet there was no one. The log cabins were empty, as well as the mess hall which usually had many retired fairy godmothers as lunch ladies serving them were nowhere in sight.

_I want to go home,_ Flora thought to herself. A pang of sorrow rushing within her as she began to cry. She began to think about her mother, her father and little sister Rose when she was growing up. Pictures of familiar scenes in her life flashed before her eyes, the cute little Flora in a small pink bathing suit and bonnet as her parents took her to her first beach, Flora's tenth birthday where she got her first ever set of beads which she played hippy. The times rolling around in the mud and on the grass playing with the little Rosebud Elves who kept getting her into trouble. She remembered the day Rose was born when she boasted to her friends of being a big sister and actually being able to hold Rose in the maternity ward. She remembered the pains of her best friend Lily moving another realm, and all the summers they had out playing in the forests being Robina of the Wood and playing tree doctor with little oak trees who's branches fell off during a bad storm. She went to the day she was twelve and finally transformed into fairy form, a late bloomer for many girls that age. Flora smiled at all those warm memories, yet the painful ones still lurked within her mind.

She flashed to when her grandmother was sick, and she wasn't there to say goodbye after she died. She heard the horrible shouting matches again with her parents in the other room and young infant Flora crying into her pink pillow with the door shut. She recalled when Rose was sick as a baby and having to get an operation to replace a failing organ. Most of all she remembered the rejection she faced at thirteen when she saw her first love with another girl, and ran away afraid of telling him that she liked him. Flora sat and cried for a while, all these memories flooding back to her from her childhood. She couldn't control all the emotions and events that came back to her after all these years.

Flora gasped as she quickly snapped awake. She didn't know where she was yet she felt someone tugging at her.

"Flora, wake up," Layla said as she shook her awake. Flora looked absentmindedly around her to see that they were on Layla's spacecraft before Tecna destroyed it. "You were sleeping quite a while."

"Layla, why? Aren't you at Timmy's mansion?" Flora splurted. Layla cocked her head as she raised an eyebrow.

"Timmy's mansion? Are you screwed in the head?" Layla asked, "I just busted you out of that Rehabilitation Realm!"

"Wait, that was months ago," Flora said stunned at the fact she was on a ship with Layla and not with Tecna and Timmy. "What happened to Timmy? Is he dead? What's going on?"

"Flora look at me, you're having some kind of relapse," Layla said grabbing her arms. "What kind of meds did those wacko-jackos put you on?"

"I told you, I told them that if it wasn't herbal or environmentally friendly I'm not doing drugs!" Flora cried, Layla looked at her confused.

"Okay, but you never told me that," Layla said backing off. Flora couldn't believe it, she was in some kind of time warp thing. Suddenly Layla said something that she never thought possible. "So, what's happening with you and Helia?"

"Helia..." Flora breathed as her face flushed.

"Yeah, what about him? Did he go to the Rehab Realm too?" Layla asked comically. Flora sighed, she didn't really liked to talk about Helia. Layla was one of her friends which she felt she could confide in with, so she decided to tell her.

"I always thought I was going to be the first one of the Winx to get married," Flora remarked sadly.

"Yeah, me too. You and Helia had a very good relationship," Layla quipped. "You dump him or something?"

"No, it was senior year during the Red Fountain Final Exams, Helia stayed back a year to complete his training," Flora recalled. "I just finished Palladium's exam, Helia scheduled that we meet after his Forest Survival exam. I left for Red Fountain through the woods and stumbled upon a cave..."

"I heard a voice cry out from inside the cave. I went to look for who it was, and saw Helia's body lying there. His face paler than pale and was like he was drained of all his blood," Flora said. "I turned over his body and saw two small gashes on his neck. I saw this creature with blood red eyes watching me it glared at me and flew away. It turned out that Helia had a very rare blood condition and had to be on life support and get blood pumped back into him."

"A few months later the doctors said there was no hope for him, and the next day I visited Helia's bed was vacant," Flora sighed, she looked over to Layla who's eyes began to water.

"You mean Helia's..." Layla murmured, Flora threw her head back and sobbed. Layla went next to her and tried to console her. "Aw, sweety...it was a bad loss."

"He was the only boy I ever got the guts to tell that I liked him," Flora said wiping away the tears. Layla gently stroked Flora's hair, somehow Flora felt very nervous and the little hairs on the back of her neck stuck up on end. Layla slowly leant back away from her and crossed her legs.

"We never get our share of the good men in life," Layla sighed as a small smile crept onto her face. "Say Flora...you and I aren't seeing anyone. We haven't had a decent relationship in a while.."

"But, you still live with Nabu, right?" Flora muttered, Layla's eyes widened as if she couldn't believe Flora knew that. "I mean...what are you trying to say?"

"What I'm saying Flora, is..."Layla said sporting a devilish grin as she pulled Flora's chin closer to hers. "Maybe we could get together...you know?"

At the moment Flora locked lips with Layla Flora didn't know what to believe. She felt her heart leaping out of her chest and screaming for air, yet on the other hand she felt this warm feeling all over. Goosebumps running up her arm as she tasted Layla's lipchap on hers. She remembered the time Helia first kissed her, yet it wasn't like that at all. Helia's lips seemed chapped and the kiss seemed a little plastered. Layla's lips felt soft and smooth next to hers, her lips touched softly on hers. She couldn't help but think how good Layla was at kissing. Flora closed her eyes and seemed to enjoy the moment...

"_Flora..._FLORA!"

"What? Huh!" Flora gasped, as she forced herself forward and panicked. She looked around the room to see that she was in Palladium's classroom again. Everyone was staring at her, as Layla who looked as if she was in her teens again wearing her purple tank top and khaki shorts. Flora's eyes widened as she blocked her face with her hands. "SORRY LAYLA, BUT I JUST DON'T LIKE YOU LIKE THAT!"

"Uh...WHAT?" Layla said her hands planted on her hips. "You psycho or something? I just wanted to wake you from your snooze fest."

"What? Was that a dream?" Flora hesitated looking down to the dangling bracelets and pink top she used to wear in highschool.

"Flora...don't tell me my final exam bored you so much," Palladium stated at the front of the class. "I may have to make it harder.."

"Yes father, I mean no dad! I mean Prof I mean daddy dearest..H-oh!" Flora spluttered and sank in her desk as her old classmates started to laugh.

"Flora called Professor Palladium dad!" teenage Stella whispered to Amarille as other girls were giggling too. Professor Palladium eyed Flora oddly, and shook his long golden hair.

"Alright girls, let's all settle down and finish up the test," Palladium exclaimed tapping his little wand baton on his desk. A minute later the whispering and laughter fell as the girls all started finishing their tests.

_It's like I'm in a time warp or something.._ Flora thought to herself as she looked up at the clock. _How do I get out?_

Flora went through the problems for the second time in her life and handed it in silently. By that time everyone was finishing their tests and handing them in. The Winx Club was all engaged in a conversation that the final test of the year was over. Flora stood up on the desk as she heard Bloom say that.

"Quick! What day and time is it?" Flora exclaimed to teenage Tecna.

"It's June 12, 2008," Tecna said as she glanced at her watch. "The correct time is 3:20 and 15 seconds...sixteen seconds...seventeen seconds.."

"Thanks!" Flora shouted, as she ran off towards the door. _I might be able to stop Helia from going in that cave!_

"Wait a minute young lady," Paladium said in a serious tone as he put his hand on the threshold of the door. "May I ask how you know about..."

"I know you loved my mother and I may be your illegitimate child and all, but I have no time to discuss it," Flora shouted, "Now please let me go! I have something important to do!"

Palladium's eyes widened and hearing the desperation in her voice he let Flora through. Flora heard the ticking clocks again, pounding in her head as she ran through the forest, trying to find the cave where Helia was going to go to. Suddenly, there was the thick fog passing quickly around her. She ran through it and saw Helia running from the bunch of ghouls. She hid behind a rock and when Helia was near the cave she pounced. Flora knocked Helia away yet it was no use, they slid inside the cave again. The pair of red eyes gleaming at Helia's body and it hurdled itself towards them. The creature swatted Flora away and dug it's teeth into Helia's neck.

"Helia! NO!" Flora gasped, witnessing the attack _Not again! _She cried to herself as she watched him wither away. She reached out towards him yet she felt herself edging away farther from him as the clocks began to chime again in her ears. She ran after his body as the forest began to fade away and the fog around her began to thicken. "HEELLLLIAAAA!!!"

"Flora..." a soft voice came from a shadow across from her. She gasped as she turned around and out from the fog came the steel blue haired specialist she watched get bitten.

"Helia! You're alive..." Flora said yet from the deserted look in his eyes she thought otherwise. "Am I...dead?"

"Flora, you've came for me..." Helia stated his eyes a little unfocussed.

"Helia, I love you," Flora said as tears started to form in her eyes. She ran towards Helia and collapsing onto his bare chest sobbing. "I wish you didn't have to die.."

"I wish you hadn't either," Helia said, his head cocked to one side showing his two puncture wounds all covered with dried up blood. Flora hesitated as she looked up at him and forced herself away.

"What? I..." Flora murmured as she backed away from him. She finally noticed that she and Helia weren't wearing any clothes, and she didn't even notice. Helia stepped forward to revealed a beautiful pair of wings. He came up close to her face and smiled.

"Come back with me Flora," Helia begged extending a hand to stroke her face. "Come back with me...to heaven."

"No," Flora turned away, "I can't.."

"Why not?" Helia wondered.

"I...I believe in reincarnation," Flora stammered, Helia smiled as he put a hand on Flora's back and motioned a hand. The fog lifted in the direction he was pointing in. She looked towards the weird window of when she used to visit Helia in the hospital. She saw the doctor who constantly ushered her out of the room. She looked to the bed once more and Helia's body was gone and all she saw was an open window.

The scene transformed as if it was a mirage as Flora looked at yet another hospital bed. Yet the body within this one was hers! Helia grabbed her forcefully, his body next to hers. Flora felt the sharp coldness of his skin next to hers.

"Stay with me Flora, we could be..." Helia whispered fiercely. "Together...Forever."

Flora couldn't bear seeing her own body in the hospital bed all cold and lifeless. She also felt the longing to be with Helia again too tempting. Helia as leant close towards Flora's face, she closed her eyes and puckered up her lips. Yet, Flora felt Helia's hair brushing up against her neck as two long sharp objects dug into her skin. A sharp scorching pain surged through her as if she was robbed of something very precious...blood.

"What are you nuts?" Flora cried as she opened her eyes after shoving Helia away. Helia's feathered wings flexed and the feathers all fell off to reveal two large batlike wings. He was drooling blood from the corner of his mouth as two elongated fangs protruding from his mouth. His eyes glowing a fierce blood red. "Wha..what are you?"

"Aw c'mon sweety," He taunted with a dark laugh. "I just wanted to suck your blood!"

"You're...you're a..." Flora backed away, Helia had a bloodthirsty look in his eyes. She felt someone resting their cold hands onto her shoulders and pulling her away. Helia was running towards her his long fangs exposed the tips of them flecked with blood. She began drifting away faster and faster as Helia's body faded away in a blazing light. "Let go of me!"

"As you wish," Bloom's voice came as the weight of the hands on her shoulders lift away. Flora gasped as she saw Bloom standing next to her with a smile on her face.

"Bloom, you're alive!" Flora exclaimed, she beamed at Flora yet gave a knowing look in her eyes.

"Unfortunately, I'm not," Bloom said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I'm surprised though, I never thought I'd be seeing you this soon."

"Neither did I," Flora said, she looked away and gave Bloom a confused look. "So am I dead too?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure exactly," Bloom said shaking her red head. "Do you feel it Flora?"

"I'm not sure what I feel," Flora moaned as she sat down on the floor. "How am I supposed to feel. What does it feel like to die?"

"It's kinda hard to explain," Bloom answered as she held Flora's hand. "I just thought it wasn't your time.."

"It wasn't your time either!" Flora screamed. "How could you let us all down like that! You had so much to live for!"

"So do you. You're not meant to be down here too!" Bloom answered, "I had my life spiralling out of control and I couldn't handle it. I had to get out.. Believe me it wasn't your fault."

"How could you.."Flora began to sob. "I'm not good with people leaving me like that! I never have a chance to say goodbye!"

"I'm going to tell you something, from the deepest part of my heart," Bloom said her cold hand reaching out to Flora's and pulled it close to her face. "You have to let go and move on..."

"I feel the pain's going to be with me forever," Flora exclaimed with a shriek. "Helia, you, Faragonda, Timmy..I can't live without you!"

"We may die, but you'll always have our memories, Flora," Bloom said her blue eyes reassuring her friend, "I told you to remember me, but don't let my death stop you from living.."

"So how can I get out of this place?" Flora murmured wiping a tear away. Bloom looked puzzled for a moment as she began to think. "How can I live when I'm dead!"

"I'm not sure about that either," Bloom said. "No one can escape death..or so I'm told."

"You're mocking me, this is all some kind of illusion," Flora shouted, "Hahahha, now I'll get into a psychward for sure! I have to get out of here!"

Suddenly a great wind thrashed about Flora gasped as Bloom was blowing away. She reached out Bloom's hand and grabbed it trying to pull herself and Bloom down from the bursts of tempest wind.

"Let me go Flora!" Bloom shouted, "It's the only thing to do!"

"I can't, you'll be gone from me.." Flora gasped, grasping to Bloom's hand as tightly as she could. "..forever."

"Please, you have to do it!" Bloom said as determined as she was when she was alive. Flora had a vision of all the people she knew that had died and she couldn't get over. There next to Bloom's hand was Ms Faragonda's hand, her grandmother's hand, and Timmy's hand. They all were smiling at her as she battled the gale forced winds. "Remember us, but move on with your life. That's the only way to respect the dead's wishes..."

"No! I can't!"

"Do it Flora!" Bloom insisted as her hand began to slip. Flora finally knew what to do. She hadn't gotten over any of the deaths she saw. Maybe, since she witnessed it she thought she'd remember those scenes forever. She wanted to let go and move on, but was too afraid to do it. Now, she wanted to respect Bloom and the other's wishes to go on if it meant getting a second chance at life. The tears that flew from her face was sent up in the gusts, as her hand slipped farther down Bloom's hand. With one last look into Bloom's eyes she nodded and finally released her. Flora was sent hurdling backwards, back into a tunnel of light and finally after the whole trip gave a breath of fresh air.

Flora's eyes slowly opened, her lids heavy as rocks. She felt her chest expanding and contracting as she felt her hands move. Flora looked around the room to see she was in the Galaxy 5b's hospital with a life support apparatus stuck to her face. She looked into the corner where a leather chair stood. A surprising guest sat silently with a smile curled upon her lips.

"You're alright Flora," Tecna murmured leaning over towards the bed.

"Yeah, so are you..." Flora replied with a cracked voice. She breathed in deeply and went to sleep.

* * *

(1)Answer:"ecneirepxe htaed raen s'Arolf" 


	34. Closure

_I'm sorry the last few chapters suck...I'm not really good at endings.

* * *

"__Don't you hate those movies that brings back characters from the dead for no apparent reason? Call me a hypocrite." _**

* * *

**

_**Closure**_

Flora woke up that morning with the sunlight hitting the back of her eyelids. She knew that many people may have thought she was dead, she thought that way herself for a while. But waking up that morning she couldn't help but feel alive. Suddenly, she heard the doorknob turn and loud footsteps coming toward her room's door. Quickly, Flora closed her eyes tightly as if she was still asleep as a few familiar voices came from the room.

"Get out of our daughter's room!" Flora's father, Eugene's voice boomed, Flora heard the sound of someone falling over a chair and landing on the floor.

"I just want to see if she is alright," the squeaking voice of Palladium replied, giving off a really frightened tone.

"You have better get out of here hob! She's not your student anymore," Eugene remarked. "And she's most definitely not your daughter."

"Calm, men," the wispy voice of Flora's mother Viola cooled she directed a question to Palladium. "Phillip, you don't think she's yours do you?"

"I have my right to know if she's mine," Palladium exhaled, "Do a paternity test or something.."

"C'mon my dear, you want to let this hobgoblin do a paternity test when the girl might be dead?" Eugene remarked snidely to his wife. "I'm appalled by you Palladium. You're sick."

"Really Phillip, she's all grown up. What does it matter if you're the father of my child?" Viola asked, "Eugene has took care of her, been a parent to her. She'll think of him as her father, and no one else."

"It matters to me," Palladium said, "Didn't you used to honour my feelings and ideas?"

"Please Palladium," Viola insisted, "Are you obsessed with me? Haven't you learnt that I was taken. I don't love you! I love my husband! I don't want to see you near my daughter ever again!"

"You lost it hob..." Eugene's voice mocked.

"STOP CALLING ME A HOBGOBLIN!" There was a great motion as if Palladium launched himself towards Eugene. Flora heard him grunt as the sound of Eugene's meaty fist smacked against Palladium's cheek. Palladium was knocked back onto the floor and footsteps were moving away as the door smacked closed. Flora felt a hand tug at her sheets as Palladium grunted to get up. He crept up close to Flora and stroked her bangs back as he whispered to her. "Am I such a fool to love a ghost of a woman from my past? I'll always love her, Flora. I wish I saw you before you grew up. I could have been a father.."

Flora felt him ease up from the bed and onto his feet and muttered to himself. "How foolish." And he walked out the door. The door opened up moments later, and Flora could hear many chattering voices loudly chuckling and laughing. She propped her head up to see who it was.

"Guys!" She exclaimed as she saw Stella, Musa, and Layla coming towards her bed with big smiles on their faces.

"Oh my god! Flora I thought you've died!" Stella said as she gave her a big squeeze. Flora smiled as she could feel a little big of baby fat that rubbed against her torso.

"Ha ha, so I guess you came out of it too," Flora murmured with a laugh. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, and the baby's fine. She's so beautiful," Stella recalled, she rubbed a hand on Flora's face.

"That's great," Flora answered, she looked towards Layla and Musa who were gawking at her. "What?"

"Tecna told us you were okay," Layla admitted, "We thought she was delusional, but I guess that kind of suspicion is natural when you killed your ex- boyfriend."

"Isn't she supposed to go to prison?" Flora asked. "Is Timmy okay?"

"Eccentra didn't press any charges," Musa informed. "And Timmy's okay.."

"How?" Flora asked, Layla and Musa looked at each other.

"Well, after you fell into the black hole, we took Timmy back to the mansion," Layla stated, "He was bleeding from the heart, Tecna sure did stab him very hard. Eccentra wailed in our ears about what we were going to do! I remembered the revival machine in back of Timmy's vault so we went and tried to revive Timmy.."

"It was wacked up! Did you know it sends electric shock and drains emotions to wake the dead?" Musa said as goose bumps covered her arms. "Eccentra put on that helmet thingy that was hooked up to the shocks and concentrated as hard as she could..."

"I'm amazed that she could concentrate so hard, I thought her head would explode," Layla quipped. "Anyway, Eccentra put all of her heart into Timmy's revival and actually succeeded in reviving him. It was amazing! She wasn't even affected by the draining of emotions."

"That must show she really loves him," Stella added. "Even though she's a ridiculous little airhead."

"You should talk," Flora snickered as Stella put on her worst pouty face. "That's great, but what about the police? Aren't they going to arrest Tecna for treason?"

"I sent Ariel to erase the memories of the whole galaxy which the message was broadcasted," Tecna's voice loomed as she slunk in wearing a sophisticated looking navy blue pantsuit. "Sprite speed is more efficient than fairy power you know?"

"Tecna!" Stella exclaimed, "You're not a psychotic killer anymore?"

"Nope, I learnt my lesson. After completing my revenge on Timmy, I thought I'd be on top of the world. Unfortunately, I felt like I was robbed of my soul as I saw Eccentra looming over his dead body.." Tecna recalled she turned to Flora. "Then I saw you falling into the black hole. I couldn't help to see another of my friends lying cold before my very eyes and dove into the hole to save you."

"You saved me?" Flora gasped, Tecna shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey, I was nominated the queen of self sacrifice during Grad. Don't you remember?" Tecna gloated with a laugh. Flora giggled as she looked around.

"Then how come you're not in the hospital too?" Flora asked Tecna. Tecna smirked and tapped her head which made a metallic clanking noise.

"My metal exoskeleton helped me manage to get you out," Tecna remarked. "I was unaffected by the black hole's ability to suck you into your own consciousness."

"So those dreams, they were all in my head?" Flora muttered, she put a hand on her head and started panting. "So I wasn't dying?"

"You were, but the good thing is that you were able to come back," Tecna replied, touching a hand to Flora's shoulder. Flora rested her eyes as a brawny brunette young man looked into the window of the door with a baby in his arms.

"Come in, Brandon," Stella exclaimed waving him in. Brandon came in with a baby girl with little brown hairs in swaddling cloths. The girl's deep ochre yellow eyes glimmered with light. Stella extended her hands as Brandon gave the baby to his lover, a smile spread across her face. "Who's my little girl?"

"She's so cute," Musa mused.

"So what are you going to call her?" Layla asked adding to Brandon. "Squire boy."

"We're not calling her 'Squire Boy'! I'll be improper for a lady in Solarian court to be called that," Stella said glaring at Layla then Brandon. "What are we going to call her?"

"Um..." Brandon said, "I don't have a clue."

"Aww, look she has her father's hair," Stella smiled as the baby gurgled a bit of drool running down her chin.

"And her mother's eyes..." Brandon mused.

"Yeah, just like little Topazes," Musa added.

"That's it! We'll call her by her most outstanding feature!" Stella exclaimed as she rose an index finger into the air as if to make a speech. "Fairies, meet my daughter...Topaz!"

Everyone started to laugh and finally it was like everyone was happy. Flora listened to the young women swapping stories and funny experiences they had since they were graduates of Alfea. They talked as if they had never separated as they connected with each other. Unfortunately, it was five o'clock and visiting hours were over and Flora had to rest to recover.

Flora couldn't help it, she couldn't sleep, she looked out the open window as the sun went down. Flora remembered the wish of being ridden from the guilt of the deaths she had witnessed. She no longer wished to see Helia's face again. He would have liked it for her to move on. As she kept looking out the window she felt as if something was watching her and a vague looking shadow appeared from behind a knotty tree in the courtyard. Flora peered to see that the creature had glowing red eyes and she wished she was dreaming.

"Sorry to pop in so late," a lighthearted voice chimed from behind her. Flora froze as she turned quickly around to see a young man around two years younger than her. He was wearing a sleek black turtleneck, cream coloured pants and brown Birken stock shoes. His hair was cut like a pageboy which was copper toned which contrasted to his pale heart shaped face. What was really interesting was that he was in a wheelchair and on his lap was a small notebook and a quill. "I'm just here to warn you about the dinner. Terrible, the food doesn't even look like food, you know what I'm saying?"

"S-s-sort of," Flora stammered her cheeks blushing a furious red. The young man wheeled towards her and looked out the door.

"Beautiful sunset," he commented, Flora rubbed her elbows uncomfortable in this situation.

"Y-y-yes. Yes it is," Flora stammered. The man looked at her with sharp steel blue eyes which looked very familiar to Helia's.

"Stutterer huh? I used to stutter too when I was in school," the man said with a laugh. "Always a favourite with teachers trying to read the words on a page."

"I'm not a stutterer!" Flora shouted, the man gave her a wide smile. "I-I-I was just s-s-s-surprised."

"Surprised? To see me?" the man snickered again. "Never heard that one before. Or is it the chair?"

"No it's not the chair," Flora insisted. "I was just looking out the window when you came in."

There was an awkward silence as the two shuffled their feet, glancing at each other occasionally. The man breathed in fresh air and sighed as he put his hands on the windowsill next to Flora.

"I always love sunsets, they're always so interesting to write about," the man remarked.

"You write about sunsets?" Flora giggled. "How fascinating."

"It is. You ever tried to describe a sunset?" the young man asked with a glint in his steely blue eyes. Flora looked out again.

"I can't. They're just undescribable." Flora answered, the young man nodded.

"Trying to describe a sunset is hard, but I like to try it," the young man added. "You see the lovely tint of orange arching next to the pinkish glow? It's a wonder how the sun gets the orange colour as it burns in the sky giving the illusion it is about to touch the ground."

"Wow, that's amazing," Flora sighed. The man rolled away from the window and headed to the door. "Wait, what's your name?"

"Apollo, but not as handsome or bronzed," the man chuckled as he held out a hand.

"Apollo, the Greek god of the Sun, nice to meet you," Flora remarked as she shook his hand.

"Yeah, you read Earth mythology?" Apollo asked, Flora nodded. "Yeah, my parents are crazy about that stuff. All their children had to have Greek names."

"Oh really? Do you have someone named Helia by any chance?" Flora inquired, Apollo looked away to the window again. His joyous face turned down into sorrow.

"Yeah, he was my older brother," Apollo sighed, Flora's eyes widened. "I lost him around 5 years ago."

"I'm sorry," Flora murmured, wondering if it could have been the same Helia.

"Sometimes, I look out the window and see him, but I know it's just my mind playing tricks on me," Apollo remarked with a sigh. Flora put a hand on his shoulder which he leant his head against. He looked up at her and smiled a weak smile. "But I keep busy. I'm writing a screenplay. It's a rough little story but I'm not finished editing out the kinks."

"You write screenplays?" Flora exclaimed. "Oh how neat, can I look at them?"

"I'll show you when I'm done," Apollo remarked holding out his notebook that had many scribbles made out of blue ink. "Hey, I'm on the hospital's wheelchair basketball team. If you want you could come watch our game tomorrow?"

"You can play basketball?" Flora asked, Apollo nodded. Flora smiled. "Alright, I'll come watch."

"Well, I better get going. Maybe someone else is waking from the dead, and needs a warning about the food here," Apollo remarked with a smirk and he wheeled towards the door again. "It's nice meeting you miss..."

"Flora," Flora replied. Apollo gave a smirk.

"Flora..I like that," Apollo repeated, Flora watched as he rolled away and out of sight. Flora sighed of relief. Maybe, just maybe she was ready to move on after all.

After a few weeks in the hospital Flora was fully recovered and had gotten released. She was prescribed some medication so that she would hopefully keep her heart from stopping, at least for a while. When she finally was home, she kept in touch with Apollo and got a relationship off the ground after many years. She learnt that Apollo had went to actor's college and spent a few summers touring with the Globe Matrix Theatre. They had fallen in love as lovers do, and Flora kept in touch with Musa, Stella, Tecna and Layla. One day in the mail she got Stella's invitation to a joint wedding. A cute pink card with gold lettering and a hologram of Stella inside to give the directions to the great wedding in Solaria. Flora gave her RSVP very quickly in as she was dubbed the maid of honour.

* * *

**Just for a little clearing up from last chapter:**

**(1) Flora went through a near death experience (elements: the tunnel of light, seeing dead people, flashbacks)**

**(2) Timmy was revived by Eccentra (note Tecna doesn't know about the revival machine so she couldn't have revived Flora if she did die)**

**(3) Bloom is DEAD! (emphasis on DEAD)**

**My favourite: (4) Helia turned into a vampire (He's not dead. quite contrary, he is undead lol) **


	35. A Wedding to Remember

_The Wedding To Remember_

"_Why do we cry at weddings? Is tears from sadness? tears of joy? Remembering o f the last minutes of single hood? Is it cruelty? Is it heart ache? Or is it that at the end of all the glamour and happiness when you're married everything comes crashing back to reality?" _

"C'mon Apollo!" Flora called wavering a bouquet of lilies which all the bridesmaids have to carry. She was wearing a pastel pink dress with roses in her hair. Flora quickly grabbed hold of Apollo and kissed him smack dab on the lips. She hurriedly fastened the buttons on his tuxedo and adjusted his white bow tie."Stella says we don't want to be late for the picture."

"You're sure about this? It's only ten o'clock," Apollo muttered looking at his watch as he wheeled up towards the great palace on Solaria.

"You talked to Brandon, she's been like a Bridezilla planning this wedding," Flora exclaimed as they crept up towards the castle steps. Apollo clicked a button on his armrests and two little rockets flew out of the back of his chair and he flew up the steps. It's been four months after Tecna killed Timmy and everyone was busy on their own. Musa had a pop tour with Riven and had more record sales than ever before. Stella was busy with preparing for the wedding and Flora was taking night school courses to become a nurse. Flora and Apollo decided to live together after quite some time of seeing each other. Flora knew she had made the right choice even though it was going to be difficult to get money since he was only a screenwriter and that profession it hadn't been so prosperous. As for Layla, she went back to bounty hunting and staying away from Nabu dreading seeing him in his pink apron.

"Then what's Tecna doing?"Apollo remarked, "Doesn't she get any fun too?"

"Stella might not let her do much," Flora admitted with a smirk, she hadn't thought about Tecna. It was her wedding too, Ariel had proposed to her right after Flora got out of the hospital right after Timmy and Eccentra got married. It was Stella's idea to do a double wedding on Solaria 'Two brides would be as perfect as having the greatest pair of shoes' but Flora had a feeling Stella wanted her to be considered as the main event. Flora walked up the steps to see Tecna in a white pantsuit with the ushers and a cell phone stuck to her ear. There were small little sprites flying everywhere, which must have been Ariel's family and friends.

"Tecna!" Flora waved to her friend, Tecna looked up from her cell phone and smiled.

"Can't talk Flora, Stella's counting on me to get everyone ready!" Tecna remarked as she turned back to the ushers and showed them how to stand up straight as decorations inside floated among the ballroom for the reception afterwards.

"Oh yeah, I forgot the wedding's supposed to be outside!" Flora remembered slapping her head and grabbed Apollo's hand. "C'mon! Stella's going to kill me!"

"At least Stella doesn't have a criminal record yet," Apollo quipped as he put on the rockets from his chair again.

"You should have seen how many black marks she got at Alfea," Flora retorted as they hurried through the lush Solarian gardens with statues of great Solarian leaders.

"FLOOOORRRRAAAA!" Stella's loud shriek came through the courtyard. "WHERE'S MY MAID OF HONOUR?"

"Shit! She's waiting, god I am such a bad maid of honour," Flora commented shaking her head with shame. Apollo took the tip of Flora's chin tilted it towards him and smiled.

"You're not a bad maid of honour, we'll just say our ship got caught in traffic. Kay?" Apollo remarked a sweet tone to his voice as he held Flora's hand.

"Okay," Flora said bending down and giving him another kiss. He grinned as he watched her run for the courtyard filled with summertime flowers on beautiful silken cloths of white and gold. Flora saw Layla in a lavender bridesmaid's dress her hair braided into corn rows a purple lily in her hair. She looked to her ocean blue eyed friend and began to run towards her collapsing into her arms. "Layla, I haven't heard from you in some time.."

"Yeah, I was busy," Layla said hesitantly, Flora raised a brow. It was like Layla was rigid and distant.

"So is everyone ready?" Musa asked giving everyone the thumbs up she was wearing a powder blue dress with blue bells tied around her two pigtails. Musa had two bright pink streaks through the left pigtail and two electric blue ones on the right one. She was carrying an electric guitar with tiger stripes on it hooked up to a loudspeaker. Layla and Flora nodded and she twanged on the guitar, playing a bad ass rendition of _Here Comes the Bride_.

"Here comes the bride

All wet and snide

She is a witch

And about to make you cry..."

Layla and Flora gave a very loud laugh as Stella's father came around and pulled the plug on Musa's guitar. He scolded them that he won't allow Musa would sing that during the actual wedding. Musa sneered as she picked up the guitar again and hooked it up.

"There goes the dad

All fucking mad,

He'll be a prick

And drive you insane"

"C'mon, that was just rude," Flora said as Layla snickered in behind her. Musa shrugged her shoulders and gave a coy smile.

"Hey, I'm a Dusk Fairy now," Musa answered, "I can't help it if I have a dark sense of humour."

"Hurry ladies, hurry! The wedding's about to start!" Ariel shouted floating around happily shouting to the crowds. His weird hair still sticking up to one side and the other long and luxurious as he hummed to himself. "Here comes the bride, all wet and snide..."

Flora adjusted her little rose on top of her head as she watched Riven go up the aisle with Brandon as his best man followed by Ariel and a blue sprite flying in it's sprite form. Flora knew that Brandon wanted Sky there but they still didn't get any news from the United Realms on where he was. Flora was in behind Stella's grandmother who dressed up Topaz as a flower girl in a bright yellow bonnet and a little basket of petals around her small little wrist. Topaz seemed a very lively little girl screaming down the aisle in her gramma's arms. Finally, the time had come for Flora to lead Musa and Layla towards the alter. She felt a a twitch of nervousness in her throat as Layla pushed her forward as if she wanted her to hurry up. Flora smiled nervously as she took a big step in tiny shoes that Stella had suggested the bridesmaids should wear. She kept taking big steps wishing this would be all over. That's when her heel got caught in the long red velvet carpet to the alter getting twisted up she went splat on the floor.

"Flora are you okay?" Musa muttered as she helped Flora up. Flora plastered a fake grin and waved to the wedding guests. Apollo began to shake his head as he sat in the aisle.

"Everything's great! I'm fine!" She said at the top of her voice. She looked towards the old woman who was playing Here Comes the Bride. "Let's move on shall we?"

The organ player gave a quick nod and began to play the song again. Flora walked towards with her back arched as Stella instructed and felt she was about to snap in two. Finally, the bridesmaids were at the alter and everyone was set on seeing the two beautiful brides. Stella was in a very flamboyant and unusual white wedding dress that she designed herself. She was wearing a tiara made of diamonds and a long veil which one of Stella's servants carried at the back. Stella carried a bouquet of white roses and a big cheesy Stella smile. As Flora looked closely at the blushing bride she could see a familiar baby bump that kinda peeked through the corset of the dress. _She'll never learn_, Flora thought to herself. The crowd of people and sprites looked behind Stella at Tecna, who wasn't wearing a dress. She was dressed in the same whitish cream coloured suit that Flora saw her dressed in at the ball room she too carried white roses. It was conservative yet fashionable and she was glowing. Flora never thought Tecna looked so happy in her life. The sprites all cheered as Tecna blew kisses at them as a joke to show up Stella. Stella gave a snarl and grabbed Tecna by the neck and gave her a noogie. They both along with the crowd laughed out loud.

Flora, Musa and Layla watched as Tecna and Stella held hands with their loved ones, exchanged their vows and at the end they kissed. There wasn't anyone who objected the marriage, not even King Radius or the Queen Mum who saw Brandon's mickey mouse. After the ceremony they had a big party in the ballroom. Each of the bridesmaids did a toast to celebrate the newly weds as well as Queen Luna who was invited to her daughter's wedding regardless of any of the foolery of King Radius. Everyone danced and some people got stinking drunk, there were laughs and smiles upon everyone's faces. Brandon's parents met Stella's and congratulated each other from In law to in law.

It was great fun and everyone enjoyed themselves. It was finally time to cut the cake Tecna and Stella were each given their own knives. Tecna seemed to cut the cake with fair equal pieces as Stella just sliced it with great wads of icing and decorations. Stella stuffed the first piece onto Brandon's face as Ariel began to spray whipped cream in Tecna's hair. Suddenly, a food fight erupted between the guests and the brides and grooms. Ariel and Brandon tagged the floor with whipped cream cans and aimed the glossy white goop at the brides. Tecna and Layla grabbed pieces of the wedding cake and launched them into the air with a catapult made of Layla's Morphix. The ballroom was as messy as ever after the reception, there were giant mounds of cake and whipped cream scattered all over the wedding gifts which costed like over a million dollars worth of damage. Flora was concerned for the cleaning staff, but remembered that with a flick of the wrist everything was spotless.

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you guys later," Flora said meekly towards her group of friends. Musa, Layla, Stella and Tecna smiled as they all walked outside to the ships.

"I promise I'll write while on tour," Musa replied as she and Riven waved goodbye as they boarded the ship together.

"I'll magic message you anytime," Tecna promised, Ariel nodded as they both transported back to the old bell tower. Stella opened her arms and Flora hugged her forcefully.

"Oop, not too hard now," Stella coaxed as she rubbed her stomach. "This one I'll be nice to."

"You mean two, don't you sweety," Brandon said reaching over her shoulder and giving her a tight squeeze. Stella's face froze and went very pale. Flora giggled and turned to Layla who had a very sad expression on her face.

"Cheer up Layla," Flora said, "Aren't you happy for Tecna and Stella?"

"Yeah, I am," Layla muttered, she looked squarely into Flora's eyes and took her hand. "Listen, I don't want to hurt you, but there are things I have to do that you might not approve of."

Flora just blinked, she did not know how to respond. Layla sighed.

"I'll be seeing you," Layla remarked without a wave and walked into the night.

"What's her problem?" Stella grunted, she and Brandon went inside. Flora just looked at her friend vanishing into thin air. _So it ends just like it began..._

"Ready to go?" Apollo's voice asked, Flora turned around to see Apollo gleaming at her and gave her his hand as they too went back to their ship and headed for home.

* * *

**Ooh, finally things get mushy gooshy lollipops and rainbows! sheesh..review if you must**


	36. Epilogue: Flora's Diary entry

**I had a writing binge, I did the last 3 chapters all at once. Got a major hangover in the morning!-snorts-By the way thank you for everything, I enjoyed reading your reviews..hoped you liked Winx Club's: On the Wrong Side of the Tracks.** **_

* * *

Epilogue- Flora's Diary_**

_Dear Diary, _

_It has been a long time since I've written in this. It has been a year after my adventure with Layla and the others. Everyone has gone through many changes during that period, I found another love, lost a friend, and gained a new lasting friendship with those from my high school days at Alfea. I might admit that near death experience was damn freaky, along with most of the things I had to deal with during that unforgettable year. _

_I've gotten caught up with Musa the other day, Musa and Riven had sold out most of their concerts and had released a gold record album which was Musa's first. Riven's song 'I Like To Date Witches And I Cannot Lie' had topped the charts for three weeks in a row and was the most downloaded music video off the Realm Wide Web. Musa said that they were expecting a child in late October, Riven wishes it's a boy. I'm not sure if he would cope if Musa had a girl. They're taking a break from the concert tour and settling down for a while. Riven coping with Musa's mood swings with passionate sex. It seems inappropriate, but it's the truth. _

_Tecna and Ariel have started their own joint company for transportation units for sprites. Tecna has been very busy working on transport machinery and became quite a workaholic. She never mentions Timmy anymore, which kinda is a good thing for her and Ariel. They're living with Ariel's parents because they're short on cash at the moment, Tecna's still dreaming of that big mansion summerhouse in the Paradise Realm though. She quit calling Ariel an ignoramus and ordering Ariel to type up reports that were 99 pages long. Which is a good thing, too. Timmy's still rolling in the riches with Eccentra as a trophy wife along with Kim, Gertrude, Patricia and Financia. For you see, he has became a Mormon since we last saw him! (Either that or a pimp)_

_I think it was Stella who was changed the most from the journey. She had gone away from mainstream fashion with the skinny skinnies and focussed on maternity wear. 'So that when we're pregnant we don't all need to grab some oversized bowling shirts' Stella says. Topaz has grown so much when Apollo and I visited in the summer. She was certainly her mother's girl, playing tea party and wearing mom's old party dresses and bonnets while the twins Eric and Alexei played knights in the gardens. Brandon had become like Mr Mom to the kids and refused to get a nanny. He still trains to become a knight, but he keeps in mind that his family comes first. With Stella as the breadwinner of the family I don't think he's really that worried. Although he's still a bit afraid of King Radius, he has shown a liking to Queen Luna and always suggests that they go visit the queen in the separate palace every weekend. _

_As for me, I'm happy. I have gotten a job as a nurse attending to the sick and needy. Apollo and I finally got a brand new two story apartment condo thing. As soon as he finishes his new screenplay called "Heartbreak Magica" we'll begin to pay off the rent. If Helia was still among us, he'll know that I'm okay. I think he'll be happy I moved on. I'm not really sure about Layla though. I haven't seen her since the wedding, and her message still haunts me. Maybe, there's nothing to be worried about and she's saving the world from evildoers as a bounty hunter. Maybe... _

**

* * *

Portal Island, Tides**

"I knew you were hiding here, Baltor," Layla exclaimed as she saw a familiar figure underneath the watery depths.

"Princess of Tides, we meet again," Baltor's voice loomed with a hollow laugh. "So touching. A heartfelt reunion.."

"I've come.." Layla said. "To join you."

"I've been waiting a long time to hear that, my dear," Baltor smiled and burst out in laughter.

**

* * *

**

THE END...

Or is it? 


	37. Bonus Scene: you don't have to read it

**_MWAHAHAHA! SURPRISE!_**

**Bonus Feature: you don't have to read it if you don't want to.**

_Final Quote: "If life was like a DVD, I'd get right to the bonus features and laugh"_

* * *

Finally, the Winx Club's Wrong Side of the Tracks is over. I thought this would be a three paged fan fiction set during the second season's "Heart of Cloud Tower" episode. I never thought I'd be writing almost a 200 paged three part fic! I had a lot of fun, and I'm not sure if this would be my last fan fiction or my second to last. I kind of ran out of story ideas after this huge one, but I've got a bonus scene hooked up for you. It doesn't have any relevance to the story or rather what comes after it for a sequel (did I say sequel?). It's just a crazy idea about my fantasies about my favourite Winx Club character Baltor. I wanted to cover most of the characters in Winx Club with their unique stories of what happened to them after the Winx Club graduated. I know I didn't use Diaspro, but what's the point if Skye was MIA. I could've given her a story but who cares anyway. If you do care, let's see uh...she gotten eaten by a pack of wolves. Satisfied? No. Just checking. Anyway, I put in a little funny stuff at the end about Nabu, there is a bit of swearing, just to warn you:_

* * *

**Portal Island on Tides**_

Layla: Alright Baltor, where's the hostage?

Baltor: Hostage? Why do you think I've captured a hostage here?

Layla: Don't play games with me. I know you've taken the author prisoner! That's why this story has been so weird.

_A voice hidden from within:_ Baltor? Who's at the door?

Baltor: No one, just a nosy little fairy bounty hunter.

Layla: (to the voice) I've come to save you!

_Suddenly, a lean woman with long black hair with pink highlights appeared in the doorway. She was fully clad in dark Gothic clothing, a silver horn protruding on the left side of her head and a dark batlike wing growing from the right side of her back. Her irises mysteriously changing colours of the rainbow every instant._

Woman: Save me? I chose to be here...

Layla: What? You're Pheofox22?

Woman: That's just my pen name Layla. Call me Sycorax.

Layla: Huh?

Sycorax: Hmm..oh, you're here for my fan fiction. Let me get it for you, I just finished it. _Exits._

Baltor: A really dark comedy, my dear.

Layla: (Looks at Baltor)My dear? _Sycorax comes in with a book in her hands._

Sycorax: Here it is, wanna read it?

Layla: Sure. (Flips through the pages for a while) Wait! I KISSED Flora?

Sycorax: Oh don't worry, she doesn't feel like that for you. I was bored, and it sounded fun.

Layla: Right. (Looks up) Why are you here then? Why are you with him if he didn't want you to write this?

Baltor: Should you tell her or shall I?

Sycorax: You see Layla, we're dating.

Layla: WHAT?

Baltor (nods): It's true.

_Sycorax's eyes flash a bright purple as a burning mark that had the letters PF emblazoned in the middle of a number 22 on his neck. Sycorax cackles. _

- - - -EXTRA BONUS SCENE- - -

Layla: What do you do for fun around here?

Baltor: We like to cat call the security guards on duty at the Aqua Museum. They built it right above this place!

Sycorax: Look, Look here he comes again!

_Nabu walks by._

Baltor and Sycorax: QUEER!

Nabu: That's not nice.

Sycorax: Still, QUEER!

Baltor: You wear purple, and purple's for:

Both: QUEERS!

Nabu: You wear as much purple as I do Baltor!

Both: QUEER!

Baltor: Fag.

Sycorax: Now Baltor, don't insult the word British use for cigarettes.

Baltor: Right. QUEER!

Nabu: Stop it. If you say that to another person then you're confirming your sexual preferences.

Sycorax: he's banging me..Go back home and put on your pink apron.

Nabu: That's not fair! You wrote that stuff about me...

Baltor: Queer!

Nabu: That's it! I've had it!

Baltor: Queer.

Nabu: Porn seller.

Sycorax: Hey why didn't we think of that?

Baltor: This guy's showing us up. Layla he's your boyfriend what's going to phase him.

Layla: Hmm..usually he cracks when you tell him his pot roast isn't cooked.

Sycorax: you're pot roast is cold!

Nabu: Damn, Layla!

Layla: What? I just wanted to be included.

Nabu: THAT'S IT! I'm leaving you for good. No more makeup pot roast for you. _Exits_

Sycorax: He'll be back _writes down something in notebook that gets Nabu back in sight. _He always comes back..

Layla: Cool..Queer!

Nabu: LAYLA!

Layla (silently to the others): We should do this more often...

All: QUEER!

* * *

Yeah, that was bad. It's loosely based on something I've seen in the halls during highschool. My name isn't really Sycorax but it would be pretty sweet if it was. I don't really look like that, if you're wondering if I have a bat wing on my shoulder..still would be pretty sweet if I did. Alright, Ciao senors and senoritas! Duh duh duh...**THE END!**


End file.
